Broken Biotics
by Cloaked Protagonist
Summary: He's broken. A fighter in a world with no real reason other than survival. Experimentation may have broken his mind, but they can never take his spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, it's your boy Cloaked Protagonist here with another story. I decided to try my hand with a 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _person story from an OC's view. Where's a better place than the great universe of Mass Effect. So, without further procrastination:_**

 ** _I do not own Mass Effect or anything in the universe that I use other than my OC. If I did, Mass Effect Andromeda would get that quarian arc DLC. Now let's begin_**

 **-Location Unknown, Year Unknown-**

I'd wipe the blood off my lip where the other enraged prisoner punched me, his fist cloaked in a familiar blue glow. Why don't they just quit? I don't want to have to kill them. I overheard from the batarian that feeds me sometimes that some broker is looking for me. Let him come, I'll break him like the rest. I flick my hand, it glowing red for a moment and my attacker is smashed into the ground. A lifeless corpse. I feel the familiar flowing of the sedative from my collar into my veins then all I see is black.

 **-Illusive Man POV-**

"Miranda, is there anyway we could buy his way out of there? He would be an invaluable asset to Project Phoenix."

"No sir, the reports we have received has said they plan on either breaking him to serve the Shadow Broker, or outright kill him with the amount of red sand in his system."

"Hmm, has our contact told us anything about his current situation involving that?"

"In the course of the last year, he has had enough sand injected into his blood stream to severely drain his natural biotic strength. However, the contact reported that his control is absolute, to the point where he crushed his last opponent's spine. There was no other bodily damage reported."

"And have they managed to find an amp for him yet?"

"No sir, that is what is so peculiar. The only known race to use biotics without an amp interface are the asari. They even chose to use an amp to make their abilities relatively unmatched. He has no known exposure to Element Zero, yet his biotics are unmatched," Miranda noted with a scientific approach.

"I don't see any other way then, prepare a team and infiltrate the facility. I want this as quiet as possible. Understood?" I said.

"Yes sir, I'll leave immediately," and with that, Miranda left to free a prisoner.

 **-Back to Prisoners POV-**

I woke up to alarms going off in the facility. 'Probably another drill,' I thought. I rolled over to go back to sleep when the door to my cell was opened. I ignored it, thinking that some of the guards had come to beat me while the others were busy.

"Major Kyle, there's a prisoner here. What should we do?" asked a feminine voice. "Rodger that, Alenko, get him on his feet." I heard a shuffling and prepared to defend myself at a moment's notice. Who I assume was 'Alenko' placed his hand on my arm and that's when I sprung into action. I threw my elbow back, covered in it's red glow and heard the solid thump of armor. The force was still enough to make him hunch over and I flipped him onto the bed, putting my glowing hand to his neck as I heard the distinctive click of a pistol unfolding.

"Anyone moves, and I break his neck. Now who are you?" I asked, not recognizing their armor.

"I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance. I suggest you release the lieutenant unless you want a bullet in you head," said the newly dubbed Shepard.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit untrusting, _Commander,_ being a prisoner does that to you. Where are we?" I say, releasing Alenko but keeping a barrier up.

"Torfan. What's the last thing you remember?" she asks, not lowering her pistol.

"I was on Mindoir, we were being attacked and they took me."

"Wait, you were on Mindoir during the attack? That was nearly 8 years ago!" exclaimed the third marine in the room.

"8 years, that's impossible! I've only been here for a year or two," I said panicking.

"Calm down, freaking out isn't going to get you out of here. We're headed to the command center to disable the AA guns then we're blowing this place to hell and back. I suggest you stay close if you want out of here," Shepard said.

"I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit back and let your team have all the fun. I've got a score to settle with these fuckers, I'll help," I said, lowering my barrier.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to protect someone who looks like they can barely stand. Get out of here and wait at the shuttle,"

'Ouch,' I thought, 'I know they don't feed me often, but I think I'm in pretty good shape. I'm 6 feet 1 inches tall and have fairly broad shoulders and a strong core where I stayed in shape fighting.'

"Well, someone who looks like they barely can stand took down one of your marines pretty easy," I shot back.

"Ha," she smirked, "Point taken. Kaiden, give him a gun and a crash course. We move in 3."

The guy who I had pinned early walked up to me with a cautious look on his face. "You're not gonna shoot me with this, are you?" he asked, holding out a gun for me.

"Probably not, I'd rather have you between me and the bad guys, no offense," I said with what I imagined was a sinister smile.

"Whatever, this is a basic katana shotgun. No mods or anything, it's pretty easy to use. The just point and pull the trigger. The safety is on the left side by the trigger, and the barrel will vent steam when it overheats. It'll fold up for magnetic storage, but you don't have that right now so don't worry about it. Just stay close, keep your head down, and you'll be fine," Kaiden explained.

"Alright, thanks."

"Come on squad. I'm on point. Kaiden, you cover the flanks. Marshall, watch the rear. New guy, you're with me, move out," with that we moved out. Kaiden and the other marine, Marshall, immediately took up their position. I walked beside Shepard, not bothering to raise a barrier. As we rounded the corner, we ran into a batarian that was particularly nasty to me during testing. I motioned to Shephard to let me handle this and began to cloak myself in a barrier. I then sprinted towards him and managed to tackle him just as my barrier fell from his gunfire.

"Remember me buddy? Told you I'd kill you," and I then jerked his knife out of his shoulder holster and stabbed him in his eye. I sat there staring at my tormentor for a moment before I started to break out in giggles, tears streaming down my face. The rest of the raid was a blur for me, one-minute Shephard was asking me if I was okay and the next I'm sitting on a shuttle headed for Alliance command. The strange part was that Shephard was holding onto me and wouldn't let go. As I turned to push her off I realized what was wrong, I was missing a good chunk of my torso and Shephard was trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Kaiden was trying to apply what I assume was medigel, but I was already losing consciousness. Before I passed out I took one look at Shephard and simply said, "I won."

 **-A few hours later-**

"- not sure if that's a good idea Commander. We have no idea what he's been through these years, not to mention his mental stability," said a croaky masculine voice.

"With all due respect, Admiral Hackett, I think the risk outweighs the rewards. If he can live there for that long, he's more than qualified for the training," said Shephard.

"With all due respect, military people, I don't like people talking about me while I'm asleep," I groaned.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, young man. I'm Admiral Hackett. You already know the commander," he formally introduced himself, holding out his hand. I just stared at him blankly.

"You were discussing what to do with me," I deadpanned.

"Ah, yes. Straight to the point then. The commander and I are at some odds on this affair. I want you to get psychiatric help and slowly reintroduce you to the outside world. The commander wants you to be streamlined to N7 training, at the most, or at least be stationed with herself, at the least."

"And do I get any say in this?"

"Of course, you do," Shepard cut in, "I'm just not sure you would be good in civilian life. I know a killer when I see one, and I'd rather you work with us then against us."

"Ah, the truth comes out. You want to know if I'll become some sort of terrorist or serial killer or something."

"Amongst other things, yes," Hackett spoke bluntly for the first time.

"Well, what would this training be? I doubt it'll be a crash course in how to hold a gun if it's as prestigious as you make it out to be."

"Well, everyone's training is different. I had to learn how to handle every type of weapon, then survive in the jungle with only a combat knife, water canteen, and some purification tablets. I'd imagine yours would be quite different with you being a biotic, though," Shephard explained.

"Yeah, I survived with less than that for a while now. What is the date, by the way?"

"It's December 7th by Earth time, the year is 2179."

"Happy birthday to me, I guess," I mumbled.

"Actually, that is another thing I would like to discuss. Shephard mentioned that you had biotics, yet they are also a different color than regular. Upon medical scans, you also haven't been outfitted with an amp. Your body, although severely malnourished, is relatively strong. What I want to really know, is why there was a collar pumping red sand into your bloodstream. What exactly did they do to you in there, son?"

"First of all, call me son and I'll show you how strong this broke down body is, old man. Secondly, what happened in there is something I don't plan on telling anyone, not even my worst enemies. What I will tell you is that almost everyday I was there, they betted on fights between the prisoners. I've killed my fair share of convicts, civilians, elderly, children, whatever I had to for survival. Whenever I won a fight they would pump me with stuff that took away the pain, I'm going to assume that's the red sand, until I passed out. As for the biotics, your guess is as good as mine. I don't think military life will suit me too well, but fighting is all I've known. So how about we make a deal, you keep me healthy, give me some training, and I won't fight against you. I don't plan on taking orders from anyone anymore, so take it or leave it," I gave the ultimatum. Hackett glanced at Shephard and shook his head, causing her to huff angrily and storm out of the room.

"I'm going to have to deny that offer. We'll get you patched up, give you an amp, let you keep your gun, and give you a one-way ride to whatever planet you want. I hoped you would see reason, but your obviously deluded," and with that he left the room, only to be replaced by Shephard a moment later.

"He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about. You don't pass up a soldier that takes on a half a dozen batarians only with biotics, and no amp," she ranted.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I only killed that one batarian," I stated.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Obviously not."

"Well, long story short, you ran off after killing that batarian. We caught up with you after fighting reinforcements only to find you repeatedly stabbing a batarian with that knife, half dead. Everyone in the room was dead, some had stab wounds and others were almost cut in half. One corner of the room was on fire, we had figured a grenade had gone off at some point and that's how you were injured."

"Oh, I… how bad were my injuries?"

"Like the Admiral said, you were severely malnourished, and half your body had scar tissue built up on it. The explosion shattered your ribcage and punctured your lung. Part of your stomach was lost also, but the docs fixed you up with cybernetics pretty good. They also gave you the standard gene therapy most soldiers get to fix some of the long-term damage. Your right arm was almost severed, also reconnected with cybernetics, and your left leg was broken. You were put in a medical coma for the last week, so you could heal properly. What did the Admiral decide to do with you?"

"Basically, he's dropping me on whatever planet I want, then getting out of the system."

"Any ideas of where you want to go?" Shephard asked.

"I don't know the galaxy well. There's supposed to be a planet that's basically a wasteland though. I may go there."

"Well, I'm not sure about a wasteland, but Tuchanka is the home world of the krogan. If you're looking to die a painful death, I've heard it's a lovely place," she joked.

"Hmm, never met a krogan, but it sounds good enough to keep me busy. Hey, what do you think an amp would do to my biotics?" I asked.

"Wait, are you really considering going there? It's basically a death wish. And I'm not too sure, biotics isn't my thing. If I had to guess though, you would probably be able to use them easier."

"Hmm, okay. It's settled then, I'm going to get an amp then head to the krogan home world and get into lots of trouble or die. Sounds like a good vacation from the batarians, huh?"

"Was that a joke? Don't answer that. Have someone send me a message when your ready to go. I was just promoted to the XO of a frigate under Captain Anderson. I'm sure he won't mind dropping you off. I've heard good thing about him from my mother."

"Will do, see you Shephard."

 **-Back with the Illusive Man-**

"How could this slip by our information network, Miranda? There was no mention of a raid on any primary or secondary communication channels. Even our mole had no idea it was happening."

"We are looking into it sir, but intel suggests it was an unsanctioned raid in retaliation for the Blitz." Miranda replied.

"Hmm, and where is he now?"

"He's currently being outfitted with an L3 implant then boarding a stealth frigate under the command of Captain David Anderson. There's little information on the ship, other than it's a joint human-turian project. We have no bugs on board so it's likely that we will lose him once he leaves Arcturus Station."

"This is very unfortunate. He will appear soon enough, we have other matters to worry about now. You are dismissed.

 ** _So, here's my first attempt at a Mass Effect fanfic. This may be the first chapter I've ever written that feels like it was decently paced. Anyway, make sure to review and tell me what you think of it. I've also got a Harry Potter FF called Identity that you should check out._**

 ** _This is Cloaked Protagonist,_**

 ** _Signing Off_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-One week later-**

"So how are you feeling after getting an amp?" Shepard asked.

"Honestly, not too different," I replied, "I still have another couple days before I'm supposed to use my biotics though."

"So, you've already put them through their paces then, I assume?" she said while smirking.

"Naturally."

"So, what's it like anyway? Having biotics, I mean."

"Well, I can't speak for everyone, obviously, but when I use mine… it's exhilarating. Like you can take on the world and still want another fight."

"Wow, that sounds… intense."

"Yeah, and that's putting it lightly. So, when's your captain supposed to be here anyway?" I asked.

"He was going through his rounds then he was going to meet us here. He shouldn't be- speaking of the devil, there he is now."

True to her word, the door opened to reveal an aging man walking in. He walked with a strict posture, probably something they teach them in officers' school, and stopped in front of me. He extended his hand, but quickly withdrew it.

"From what the commander has told me about you, I'll skip the formalities. My name is Captain Anderson and I hear your looking for a ride," he said straight to the point.

"Finally, someone who isn't interested in politics or playing nice. I'm the obviously insane biotic who wants a one-way trip to Tuchanka, or the land of dinosaurs with shotguns, as I prefer to call it."

"Hmm, let's say I'm actually considering bringing you there. I have two questions: 1. Why do you want to go there of all places and 2. What do I get out of this."

"Well, to put it nicely, I feel like the krogan are one of the most respectable species. They respect one thing above all, power. Respect those with power and prove that you shouldn't be messed with and you should thrive. Not to mention Shephard was telling me about thresher maws and I can't wait to see one of those things," I joked, "As for your second question, it seems like everyone like to have people owe them something. I figure if I make it, having someone who can handle living with those big bastards is a good trump card. If I die, oh well. You wasted a bit of fuel."

"You don't seem to care if you live or die too much," Shephard noted.

"And from what I hear neither do you as long as you complete whatever your mission is," I shot back.

"Sacrifices have to be made sometimes to win," she noted dryly.

"I'm not judging, of course, I actually agree with the sentiment. When I face the facts, I'm extendable. I've basically been dead to everyone from the Alliance and the Citadel since I was captured, so what's the harm in pushing my luck a little."

"That's enough from both of you," Anderson cut in, "I've heard enough for you to make your point. I'll fly you to Tuchanka and leave you with enough supplies to get your bearings. You do owe me one though."

"No need for the supplies, I'm not looking for anymore handouts then I have to. Is there anywhere quiet on your ship that I can stay while I'm there? I'm not exactly looking to make friends on the ride there."

"I believe the cargo bay would work, Captain," Shephard said.

"Perfect, I'll grab my gun and be there in 5."

 **-In the airlock to the Normandy-**

"Tell me why I have to talk to your pilot again? What kind of name is Joker anyway?" I whined.

"Like I've explained already, your sarcasm matches his perfectly. Although you do take things a bit more bluntly then him. As for the name, you can ask him about that if you want," Shephard replied.

"I could just head straight to the cargo bay, you know?"

"You don't know the way and the crew has already been informed not to tell you. Besides, you have to meet Dr. Chakwas. She's probably the most tolerable person I know."

"I honestly don't know why I tolerate you, better yet another doctor wanting to poke me with a needle and see what makes me tick. I've had enough of that here, if you don't mine."

"You tolerate me because I'm the only reason your alive, you still owe me for my armor cleaning. Plus, Chakwas isn't anything like that. She's as likely to kick you out of the med bay as she is to help you."

"Oh yeah… got anything to drink on here? I heard that nothing beats getting drunk before you go into FTL."

"Sorry, this is an Alliance ship. Regs don't permit drinking on it."

"Dang, I wanted to have my first drink before I get booted. Oh well." The VI announced that the decontamination process was done. We stepped through the door onto the ship and I looked at the pilot. "I'll make a deal with you, I'll try to get along with the doc if you don't make me bother the guy dropping me off. I'd hate to be miles away from anything remotely resembling shelter."

"Hmm, I think I can agree to that, come on."

I followed Shephard through the ship, noting the strange glances I kept getting from the crew. She led me down the stairs and we headed straight towards one of the only rooms on the deck. We entered, and I immediately noted the tables mounted with scanners and a woman sitting behind her desk.

"Shephard, I don't suppose the stowaway is having problems with his implant, is he?" said the women.

"Dr. Chakwas, I assume? You know, the stowaway has a name," I joked.

"Oh, and what would that be? You haven't even told me yet," Shephard pointed out.

"I haven't? Guess I've been a bit distracted lately. I assume my name is Howard since it was carved into my cell for as long as I can remember."

"Well, Howard. My name is indeed Karen Chakwas. I'd say keep it professional, but since you're not part of the crew I don't see any reason."

"You definitely don't seem like a Howard to me. Maybe we should just call you One, since you were about one flick from death the other day," she joked.

"Hmm, I guess that'll work. Leave the past in the past and all that."

"Shephard, head to the bridge to overlook the trip. We'll be at our destination within the hour," Anderson called over the speaker.

"Duty calls, huh?" and with that she left.

"You do know she was joking, right?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to be associated with that part of my life anymore. Trying to repress the memories, other psychological mumbo jumbo, blah blah blah. Onto other topics, you seem pretty old and like you don't take crap from anyone. Who on this ship has a drink? You can't tell me you haven't heard of one of the marines sneaking some onboard or something."

"Alliance soldiers aren't allowed to drink while on duty," Chakwas replied.

"Well, I'm not an Alliance soldier, now am I?" I asked playing my trump card.

"You've got me there. I've got a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy in my desk. I also have some vacation time to use, so let's have a drink."

"Now you're talking doc, I knew someone on this ship was cool."

She pulled the bottle out of her desk and poured two glasses full. I took one swallow and immediately started coughing, my chest burning.

"You know, for someone who talks so much, you sure can't handle your alcohol," Chakwas said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's my first-time drinking. Cut me some slack."

"So, tell me, do you have a death wish? Or are you just stupid. I can count on one hand how many soldiers I know that's been patched up after fighting a krogan, and your going to trespass on their territory."

"Can you keep a secret, doc?"

"Obviously, you may not be Alliance, but you're on my ship in my med bay. Patient confidentiality and all that."

"I don't have a death wish. I want to live if I possibly can. The universe is unforgiving, as I'm sure you probably know. I figured if I can live in a place where the odds are stacked against me for a while, I'll become strong enough to keep anything from happening to me ever again. I'm not going to say I'm haunted by nightmares or anything, cause that would be a lie. I don't remember a lot of what happened when I was a prisoner, and I really don't want to know. If I can look a krogan, one of the meanest and arguably strongest species in the galaxy, and demand respect from him. Stare him in his eyes without fear and fight against or with them without any fear, I will be able to stand against anyone."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in over one glass. You need another drink, sir," she said pouring me another glass, "How old are you anyway? You barely look old enough to pilot a shuttle."

"Well, I'm not too sure anymore. Life before slavery is all kind of a blur, but I've managed to figure out I'm 19 and I've given myself a birthday to keep track of my age from now on," I said finishing my second glass, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"No more drinks for you sir, that should help with any nerves you'll have headed onto that planet. Keep the bottle, though. You'll need it more than me," she said passing me the bottle to put in my bag, "Now lay on that table and try to get a little rest. We'll be there soon, and you'll need it."

"Thanks doc, and if you tell anyone, I'll haunt you."

"My lips are sealed."

 **-In the Normandy's cargo bay, one hour later-**

"Alright, One, I still can't believe you want to go by that. This is as close to the clans as Anderson will let us get," Shephard told me, "I've managed to talk him into letting you have a spare shield modulator. It wont last under sustained fire, but it'll last a shot or two from a shotgun at close range. Good luck and I hope you survive you crazy S.O.B."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said as the blast doors opened to reveal the harsh environment outside. "Be sure to tell Chakwas I owe her a drink next time she's in the system. See ya," and with that I made the ten-foot drop onto the sand and started to head towards where Shephard said clan Ganar is. I'm not sure exactly how these krogan clans handle outsiders, but if the littered skeletons were any inclination, I should stay on guard. I pulled out my shotgun and continued to briefly flash my biotics, only to make sure they were working.

I was just making it over the first ridge when I heard a series of growls coming from behind me. I turned around and saw what looked like a pack of large dogs. I aimed my rifle to fire off a warning shot into the pack. Of course, with my lack of training, I ended up hitting one of them, causing the rest to charge me. I started backing up while trying to shoot as many as I could.

I gunned one down when another one lunged at me. Unfortunately, my gun had overheated at this point, causing me to be pinned by the animal. He snapped at me, so I threw my forearm between it's jaws and my throat. He clamped on, drawing an alarming amount of blood and I flashed my biotics, causing him to be flung away. Unfortunately, he took a hunk of my arm with him. I stood up, ready for the next wave when suddenly one of the animal's head popped. Shocked, I turned to find what I assume was a krogan walking up behind me.

"Come on human, you're not really gonna be killed by this pathetic pack of varren not an hour after arriving here, are you?" he asked gruffily. First of all, let me state that the vids did these guys no justice. Twice as big and twice as ugly. I flashed my biotics, pushing energy towards the pack, flinging several of them away. That's new. "That's the spirit, FOR MY ANCESTORS," he yelled as he charged, firing his shotgun.

Not wanting to be outdone, I wrapped myself in a barrier, and focused on getting into the fight as fast as I could. Next thing I know, I'm neck deep in a pack of these varren. The weird part though, I can't keep the smile off my face. I kick one and send him crashing into another. One leaps at me and I simply sidestep it and smash it into the ground, ripping it's head off for good measure. I then throw the head at one of the varren sneaking up on the krogan, followed by a throw. As I turn around, I notice that he had finished off the last of the pack and was walking towards me.

"Ha, I didn't know that such a squishy species like yours could keep up with a krogan. My names Joxx," he said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Nice to meet you Joxx, my names One. What are you doing so far out here?"

"I am preparing for my right of passage into the great Urdnot clan. By defeating these beasts, I prepare for the ultimate battle," he said proudly.

"What is a rite of passage?" I asked curiously.

"It's a coming of age for Krogan. You must pass it to join a clan. You have the option of fighting alone or with your krannt."

"What's a krannt? Is it like a family or?"

"The simplest way to describe it to you is an ally. Most krannts bonds are formed over the fire of battle."

"Kind of like what we just did then, huh?" I asked curiously.

"Of a sort, although I seriously doubt a few varren count as an honorable or memorable battle. Although, I will tell stories of the human who ripped a varren's head off and used it as a weapon," he chuckled.

"I was caught up in the moment," I said applying a small amount of medigel on my arm and wrapping a spare shirt around it. "So, who's the krannt your going to do your rite with?"

"I was headed to the Nakmor clan to search for a krannt. They are old and have never waged war against the Urdnot clan."

"Well, count me in. I'm looking for something fun to do anyway," I stated.

Joxx looked me over one time before saying, "What use would I have for a soft human such as yourself as my krannt."

"Well, you saw yourself that I know my way around a fight. I kept up with you, even though I'm a squishy human. Besides, you would be known as the krogan who kept such a soft species alive during the rite. Besides, I don't think your gonna deny me of a fight."

"HA!" he barked out, "You've got a quad human, I'll tell you that. Let's say I bring you along, will you tear anymore heads off?"

"That's kind of my thing now, if you didn't notice," I said looking for my discarded shotgun. As I moved some of the bodies, I found the thing, broke into pieces. "Do you have any extra weapons?"

"A krogan's weapon is a very sacred thing. Mine was passed down to me by my father, who had it passed from his father for generations. I'm sure we could get you a suitable weapon when we get back to the camp before the rite. Just stay quiet while your there and let me do the talking," and with that we started the trek to the Urdnot clan.

 ** _This has to be one of the coolest story ideas I've ever though of. Although, I feel like I'm making him a bit too much like Jack. I mean, crazy biotics? Check. A number for a name? Check. A sketchy past filled with torture? Check. Oh well, it should be a looonnnnnngggg time before Jack would ever appear. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think about One preforming a rite of passage with Joxx. Not to mention the encounter with Urdnot Wreav next chapter._**

 ** _This is Cloaked Protagonist,_**

 ** _Signing off_**


	3. Chapter 3

**-At Clan Urdnot's building-**

"So basically, your telling me to avoid eye contact and not say a word around the chief?" I asked.

"Yep," Joxx replied.

"And that they won't allow me to buy or trade for a weapon until you're a clan member and can vouch for me?"

"Uh huh. At least they gave you a blade when they heard you were going on the Rite with me."

"Yes, because I can fight a thresher maw with a knife," I said sarcastically, "You could have told me that ahead of time, by the way. It would have been nice to know what I was going up against."

"Didn't want to scare you away. Humans are easily frightened, as it is."

"Easily scared, huh, we'll see about that," I mumbled, a plan working in my head.

"Joxx, what is this? You don't only bring an outsider into our base, but you also want him on your right? I don't see anything special about this human. Do you have a death wish, boy?" an old krogan said, getting in my face and staring me down.

"I have the right to choose my krantt, Chief. The shaman said it himself," he said directing his attention to the shaman who was nice enough to provide a knife to me.

"The boy is right, Wreav. He can bring who he chooses," said the shaman. Wreav stepped back towards me and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. Deciding that I may actually have a death wish, I charged my body with as much biotics as I could muster and headbutted the krogan, making him let go of me and stumble back.

The two guards by Wreav's side stepped forward, drawing their shotguns. As they aimed to kill me, Wreav interrupted them with a chuckle, motioning them to stand down. "Even though I may not approve of him joining you on your Rite, you do know how to pick a krantt with a quad. Go on your Rite, if you die it's not on me," he finished leaving to go sit back on his throne.

Joxx and I made our way toward the vehicle, a Tomkah I think, and climbed in to begin our ride to the grounds. Joxx just continued to stare at me as I tried to sharpen the knife on the floor of the vehicle. The ride was pretty awkward. Joxx and the shaman stared at me like I was a new species, and I played with my knife like a new toy. We finally made it to the grounds and we exited, Joxx went to activate a keystone or something while I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. Unfortunately, I was all alone and the varren started to appear. I flung my biotics around, waiting for Joxx to show up, only to find him with his own varren to worry about. I took my knife and plunged it into the skull of the first varren to make it to me, crushing the second with my biotics. Seeing the tusks in the dead varren's mouth, I got an idea. I flung another shockwave at the charging group, causing them to scatter again while I sheathed my knife. I jerked out the two tusks from the varren and cloaked myself in a barrier, charging into the horde. After about three minutes of stabbing and beating the varren I noticed that I didn't hear Joxx's shotgun blast anymore. I quickly finished the last one to find Joxx, laying near the keystone. He was still breathing but was unconscious. Deciding that the threat was over for the moment, I lifted him onto one of the pillars and began to examine the keystone. It looked like some sort of big bell, so I picked up Joxx's hammer and swung it into the keystone. Not soon after ringing it, some sort of flying creature dropped what looked to be giant bugs into the area surrounding us. I charged the first one and immediately realized I had made a mistake. As I approached it, the creature spit out a plume of fire that would have definitely killed me if it wasn't for the shield modulator Shephard had given me. I flung a throw at the creature, barely stumbling it, as I put some room between me and them. I took a moment to look at my surroundings and noticed the chunks of stone pillars laying around. I began to lift and throw them with my biotics after the creatures. After the first bit of debris contacted the creature, causing it to die almost instantly, it began to glow then explode. This caused the other creatures around it to screech in pain. Quickly formulating a plan, I put up a barrier and started drawing the creatures into the area beneath the stairs to the keystone. Once a good amount was in there, I took out my knife, charged it with biotic energy and threw it towards the crowd.

By a stroke of luck, I managed to make contact with one of the creatures, causing a series of explosions to follow. I put as much energy as I could spare into my barrier but was eventually overwhelmed. Blood began to run from my nose as I thought, Is this the end? Next thing I know I'm being drug out of the burning area by none other than Joxx. Is he on fire? I'll worry about that in a moment.

"Don't worry human, it takes more then some fire and varren to keep a krogan down," he shouted. He leaned me against one of the pillars as the Shaman and Wreav approached us, arguing.

"They didn't face the thresher maw, though. The Rite is not complete," Wreav said as the got into hearing range.

"The keystone is almost damaged beyond repair. The fact that the human survived that explosion should be proof enough to his resilience. Besides, if we don't repair the keystone, there will not BE a right of passage," the shaman shot back at Wreav. "You two, into the Tomkah, you've passed the Rite of Passage Urdnot Joxx. Welcome to the clan."

With that, Joxx helped me to my feet and tried to carry me to the Tomkah. I pushed him off and steadied myself before trying to take one step and collapsing, only to be caught by Wreav of all people.

"Don't be foolish, human," he said with a note of begrudging respect in his voice, "Let your krantt help you to the Tomkah." I looked up and grinned at him as my vision faded to black.

 **-Timeskip-**

"Ugh," I groaned. It felt like my body was on fire and I couldn't stand the headache I had.

"Shaman Urdnot, he's waking up," said a voice I couldn't quite make out from the ringing in my ears.

"Contact Wreav at once, Joxx. Stay still human, there is a transport coming to take you to the Citadel for medical attention. You did good," he said pushing me back onto the table.

"Where's my bag?" my voice croaked.

"It's all here, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Pain."

"Yep, that about covers your last moments of the right. You burnt out your amp in the explosion and probably have some brain damage."

"Can I sit up?"

"You probably shouldn't but I won't stop you." I slowly sat up and motioned for the krogan to pass me my bag. He shuffled over and passed it to me. Opening it, I took out the brandy that the doc had gave me and began to chug it.

"Ha, are we sure that he isn't part krogan?" said the voice of Wreav from the door to wherever I was.

"Fuck you too, Wreav. Why are you here? Last time I checked I was too squishy for you."

"That was before you damn near sacrificed yourself for a krogan, kid," he said forcefully, "No one has bothered to care about our wellbeing since they brought us to fight the rachni. Not to mention you tried to finish the Rite by yourself. You've earned a lot of respect from the clan for that one kid. We debated making you an honorary member of the clan for a while there, but ultimately decided against it. Instead we decided to get you this."

With that said he pulled a large bladed weapon and a pistol out of a package that Joxx had walked in holding. He passed me the pistol while inspecting the blade himself. "The pistol is just an Edge. Nothing special about it, but it's a reliable sidearm. It's got cryo rounds in it to slow down some of your faster enemies. This, though, is the sword of an asari commando. It's fairly useless to most people, unless you're a biotic. You can channel your biotics through an Element Zero conductor in the blade allowing it to be reinforced, swing faster, cut smoother, and kill easier. Figured since you liked to kill with that little toy knife the Shaman here gave you before it melted, we'd give you something that would hold up under pressure."

I grabbed the sword, trying to push my biotics into it, forgetting about the Shaman's warning of brain damage. At first everything was normal, well as normal as my red biotics are. The blade lit up, occasionally sparking, then the pain started. I dropped the sword, grabbing where the amp was in my head. Wreav and the shaman grabbed me, pinning me to the table as my body began to thrash. Everything after that was a blur. Some humans strapping me to a board. The thrum of an FTL core engaging. Bright lights. Then, nothing.

 **-Another Timeskip-**

"You know, I'm really getting tired of passing out," I said with a groan as I woke up.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be such a hardass," said a voice I heard way too soon for this.

"Aren't you supposed to be out in space somewhere, Shephard? This is cruel and unusual punishment to wake up and be nagged."

"Says Mr. I-can-handle-Tuchanka-just-fine. Looks like you sure kicked that planet's ass," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha. Laugh at the defenseless guy. Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Welcome to the Citadel. Blah, blah, blah. What I want to know is why every doctor has to fight a krogan just to draw blood for test?" she said nodding her head to the door where a krogan was arguing with an asari.

"You mind opening that real quick?" I asked. Shephard walked to the door and opened it, drawing a look from both Joxx and the nurse. "Hey Joxx, you really think a pretty little thing like that can kill me? I'm offended," I joked. Joxx rushed into the room with the blushing nurse roughly slapping me on the shoulder.

"You never know, you did let those squishy bugs almost kill you," he shot back.

"And I wouldn't have had to fight them alone if you wouldn't sleep on the job, big guy," I said turning to the nurse, "Did he tell you how some puppies knocked him out?" I asked making her and Shephard giggle.

"There were dozens of them! It was a worthy battle of a krogan," he said poking his chest out.

"Whatever you say. So, what's the word, Miss?" I asked turning to the asari once again.

"My name is Myryx V'crici. And it seems that you burnt out your amp and had some serious brain hemorrhaging. Your very lucky to be alive Mr. Urdnot," she said. Wait, what did she call me?

"What did you do?" I asked Joxx.

"It wasn't me, it was Wreav," he said with a chuckle. "The humans that arrived asked for a full name and he had been drinking a bit too much ryncol and screamed out 'That's Urdnot One, human, and he's more krogan than any of you!' then promptly passed out. They contacted the Alliance here and Shephard here was more than willing to give them your name. Urdnot Howard. Welcome to the clan, krantt," he told his story with what I assume was a smile.

"Ugh, I told you that's not my name anymore," I said turning to Shephard.

"Well too bad, one is a stupid name anyway. Besides, it's pretty catchy," Shephard said with a smirk.

"I agree," Myryx giggled.

"Not you too, Myrrie," I groaned.

"Myrrie?" she asked.

"Your name is too hard to remember. So, it's Myrrie now," I announced with certainty.

"I guess that's fine, so onto business. I need everyone who isn't related to Howard by BLOOD to leave," she said directing the blood part to Joxx specifically. I nodded at them that I'd be fine, and they left the room. "Okay, so first things first, you've been in a coma for around three months now. Nothing crazy has really happened other than the occasional krogan visitor and Alliance officer. They were run off by your friend quick, though. Now as for your amp, we removed it but didn't replace it because of the damage. We've been discussing with a specialist on Thessia on how to handle replacing it and we've came to the conclusion that your biotics can't be handled by any of the current human implants. There are some experimental amps in the works though. The L4 implants are being investigated in a human biotic training facility and have no shown any side effects so far. Also, the L5x and L5n implants are under research and should be done within the next two years. It's rumored that the L5x will give humans as much control as an asari. To preform another implant is very dangerous, though, and it is recommended that you don't do it anymore times then necessary. How are you currently feeling?" she dropped the load on me.

"Well, my head doesn't hurt, for what that counts. Let's say I wanted to try my biotics, when would be the earliest I should try?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, a few more days and the neural medigel should have fixed most of the damage. Although it is unlikely that you will be able to use them without it. Many species can't," she explained.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Well, depending on how well you can get around, you could leave today. All your bodily damage has been healed already, so nothing is keeping you here."

"Does that mean I can try to walk? No offense, but this place is too bright for me."

"Yes, but slowly. If you rush I'll make sure to have you restrained and shine a light in your eyes," she joked. I sat up and slung my legs off the side of the bed without too much trouble. I stood and was a little light headed, but still fine. I stumbled on the edge of the bed when I took my first step and Myrrie stabled me with her biotics. I gave her a grateful nod and walked over to where my discarded clothes were. The pants were in tatters and I didn't see a shirt at all.

"I don't suppose there's any clothes I can borrow, is there?"

"Hmm, I'll look in the lost and found, but I don't think there's much there for humans," and with that she left. Shephard and Joxx entered the room and the krogan stepped forward.

"I received a summons from Wreav, apparently Clan Jurdon is causing trouble for our clan again. He wants me back to Tuchanka as soon as possible," he explained.

"Trouble with the clan? Does this mean that I have to come too?" I asked, not sure of where I stood with them.

"Of course not, just because you can handle some varren doesn't mean your ready to fight a clan of krogan," he answered with a hearty chuckle, "you just worry about taking care of yourself for now. I've heard you've got some mating request on Tuchanka if you're interested," he joked.

"I'll pass, big guy. Be safe," I replied holding out my hand. He grasped my forearm, pulling me close. "You're one of us now, Clan Urdnot stands with you whenever you're at Tuchanka. Be safe my friend."

Joxx then left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts with Shephard. "All the emotional sentiments aside, what brings you to the citadel, Shephard?" I asked.

"Well, we're supposed to be picking up some big shot here. A Spectre, I believe. We have a couple of days downtime before we leave so I've been checking up on you with Chakwas occasionally. Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean the Captain is here also?"

"Yeah, I think he's been in the councilor's office most of the time. What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing crazy like headbutting a krogan, I'll tell you that story later, but I need to speak to him about some things. Can you get me a meeting with him?" I requested.

"Sure, I'll message him now," she stepped outside.

There's a lot of bad choices I've seemed to make since being freed. If I keep it up at this rate, I'll be dead in a month. Not to mention my lack of biotics at the moment. Shephard stepped back into the room.

"He said he can meet you at Flux in around 20 minutes. Is that good?"

"That's perfect, Commander. I do have a problem though."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't have any clothes."

 **-In Flux-**

"You didn't have to buy me clothes, you know?" I asked Shephard as we walked past the bouncer.

"Yeah, but you look a hell of a lot cooler in this then a hospital gown. Plus, the Alliance pays me enough that it barely hurt my funds," she replied. I couldn't argue with her logic there. I was clad in a pair of black combat boots and some black cargo pants. I was wearing a simple red V-neck t-shirt. The real kicker was the jacket, though. It was dark grey leather with black stripes going down the sides of the arms and the torso. On the front near where my heart is being my new 'name' stitched in red material. _Urdnot Howard._ Even though Tuchanka kicked my ass the few weeks I was there, it taught me a lot. The importance of having someone to watch your back, the bonds forged when fighting through waves of enemies with someone, and that I can survive. I wanted to forget my past when it molded me into was I am today, a survivor.

I was broken out of my internal musing by Captain Anderson waving us over. I stopped by the bar and ordered a quick drink then went to sit with him, asking the Commander for a moment of privacy with him. I took the offered seat and he looked me over.

"Looks like your sporting some new scars," he said. He was talking about the scar that ran from my temple down to my cheek. I had gotten it from an angry vorcha that was scouting for some blood pack recruits. "So, what is this about?" he asked.

"What's the Alliances opinion on hiring mercenaries to work for them?" I bluntly asked.

"I see," he said catching on to what I was implying, "there's a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to mercenaries in the alliance."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," I said dejectedly.

"However," he said causing me to look up in hope, "although it is unusual, private contractors are hired for extended periods of time. All of them are Alliance approved, of course."

"And what does it take to become an Alliance approved contractor?"

"Well, it's usually a lengthy process involving investigations and interviews. Also, there is a course to teach proper Alliance procedure and evaluate skill. It usually takes around 3 months to finish."

"And if someone didn't have 3 months to wait?"

"I suppose an admiral could push a contractor through, that and the human ambassador, of course."

"I'll cut the crap, Anderson, I want to serve on your ship and get some proper weapons training. I suspect you already know of my current predicament?"

"Yes. Although, when it comes to training you would be under the Commander's team. I would have to discuss with her your enrollment, not to mention I would owe Udina a huge favor for pushing you through."

"I owe you two then."

"More than two, kid. Grab whatever you have and be at c-sec in an hour. I'll have someone meet you with the paperwork and get you outfitted there. Now go," and with that I finished my drink and stood up, turning to walk away, "Oh, and kid. That's a good look you've got going there. Just get a haircut before you're on my ship," and with that I left to get my stuff from the hospital and get a haircut.

 **-Back in the hospital-**

"Myrrie, just the gal I was looking for. I believe I had some stuff besides my clothes brought here. Do you know where I could get them?" I asked the asari.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got a job that doesn't involve me fighting krogans now. Lucky me, right?" I joked.

"Ha just remember to keep it easy for a few more days. As for your stuff, it's in my office. I was headed there now, actually. Come on," and with that she led me to an unmarked door. We entered the room and I was shocked at what I was seeing. It was rows of what looked like weapons, armor, mods, drugs, and anything else I could think of that you shouldn't have in a hospital.

"Now I believe your starting to realize why you're in a hospital so close to Chora's den," she said going through the shelves looking for my name.

"What is this, some sort of criminal hospital or something?" I asked amazed.

"Of a sort. We're actually funded by different militaries as well as some local businesses. Most hospitals report any suspicious activity to c-sec. With us being privately funded and supplied, we don't have to report anything. We also allow certain items that is usually banned in hospitals, as you can tell. Here we go, a half a bottle of Serrice Brandy, one Edge pistol, and an asari huntress sword. I won't ask how you got that, and your good to go," she announced.

"Thanks, Myrrie. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, it's my job. If your ever on the Citadel for some reason other than being half dead, look me up. We'll have breakfast," she said winking.

"Uh, sure. See you then," I said surprised. I grabbed my stuff then made my way down to c-sec to wait for whoever was meeting me. After about 15 minutes, here comes the one and only Karen Chakwas with a stack of paper and a frown on her face.

"We leave you alone for a few months and you get brain damage again. Have you ever considered wearing a helmet? Or ducking at the least?" she said.

"That's why I've got you now, to fix me up. I assume that's my contract with the Alliance?"

"Yes, although we also have to get you some armor and an omni tool. I figured we can start with that since paperwork isn't the best thing to do?"

"Lead the way, Doc."

"It's just right down here," she said walking down the hallway, "The Alliance is paying for your gear, so it won't be anything too crazy. I figured we'll get you a basic military grade omni tool and some nicer armor. Do you know what kind you would like?"

"I tend to move around a lot when I fight. My barriers did take a lot of hits, though, so maybe a light with decent shields?"

"Hmm, a bit of extra protection without gibing up mobility, sounds good. How about the Phoenix Armor? It'll last under a bit of pressure, although the shields aren't the best. If we get your biotics back on track, though, your barrier will more than make up for it."

"That'll be fine. Does the Alliance allow mods?"

"Normally they wouldn't, but we can make an exception since you already have weapons. What are you thinking?"

"Well, a first aid interface for the armor. And I was wondering if I could trade out my cryo mod in this pistol for those phasic rounds."

"Well, the phasic rounds cost less than the cryo, so that should be fine," she then told the requisition officer all the equipment we needed, and we headed back into the lobby. As we were going over the paperwork, an old krogan was escorted in and c-sec was giving him a hard time. I motioned for the doc to take a break and headed over to where they were talking.

"We're serious, krogan. If you cause any trouble we won't hesitate to lock you up for the rest of your life. That's a long time in a cell, isn't it?" said the turian officer.

"And if you lay a hand on a krogan, your life expectancy shortens to minutes. That's a short time, isn't it officer?" I asked sarcastically.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, stepping to me and poking me in the chest.

"No, but if you touch me again I'll half the life expectancy that he would have gave you. THAT is a threat," I said flashing my biotics, already feeling a headache.

"Ha, you better listen to the human. If he's smart enough to stand up to a crooked cop, he's smart enough to kill one," barked out the krogan, causing the guards to grumble, but leave.

"Stupid cops, assuming you're here for trouble because you're a krogan," I said turning to him.

"Oh, they were right to assume. I am here to cause trouble, but if your intervention gets me out of here quicker it's appreciated," he said thrusting out his arm, "Names Wrex. Clan Urdnot."

I quickly grasped his forearm surprising him and introduced myself, "Urdnot Howard, at your service."

He pulled me to his chest and growled in my ear, "It's not smart to insult a krogan's clan. Especially when he's in front of you."

"I'm not insulting anyone, check with your clan if you don't believe me. I did a Rite of Passage with Urdnot Joxx as his krantt and almost blew up the keystone. Even impressed Wreav enough that he called me that while he was drunk," Wrex stiffened up when I mentioned Wreav.

"I'll judge you myself, Wreav's not the best person to trust. So, how did you blow up the keystone?"

 **-Timeskip-**

"HA, so Wreav got headbutted by a human and backed off? I'll never let him live that one down," he laughed after telling him my story.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," said Dr. Chakwas, "Anderson just sent me a message that we need to prepare for takeoff. It's time for us to go."

"Oh, yeah. The reason I'm here. Well, Wrex, we'll have to exchange stories another time. Duty calls," I said standing up.

"I'll hold you to it, kid. Maybe I'll even let you have some ryncol to see what we can get into," he said holding out his arm.

"Plan on it. Hopefully c-sec won't hold you too long and we can get a drink next time I'm back. See you, old man."

Dr. Chakwas raised an eyebrow as I entered the elevator and I simply shrugged, a big smile on my face. She shook her head and pressed the button to the docks. We rode in a comfortable silence until I remembered something.

"You know, doc, I did something pretty cool after my amp blew out," I said with a grin.

"And what was that," she said amused.

"I chugged half that bottle of brandy you gave me for the pain," I said causing her to chuckly.

"Seems like my present was well used then."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to let you hide it for me. You know, Alliance regs and all that," I said with a wink, taking out the bottle.

"I have no idea what your talking about," she said putting the bottle in her satchel. We exited the elevator and boarded the Normandy, drawing curious stares once again from the crew. I followed the doc to the med bay and sat on her desk as we discussed all my amp options and just general small talk. The Normandy departed, and I wondered where we were going.

"Hey, doc, any idea where we're headed?" I asked.

"Apparently it has something to do with Eden Prime. It's all pretty secretive, though. You think the commander is gonna bring you along?"

"I honestly don't even know if she knows I'm on board. I'm sure she won't mind though, considering she wanted me in the Alliance fresh out of Torfan." She stood up and headed toward the door, motioning me to follow. I stood and followed her out of the med bay and we went up the door. She paused for a moment then noticed a marine standing anxiously near the CIC.

"Jenkins, I'd like you to meet someone," she said motioning towards me. "This is Urdnot Howard, our human krogan," she said suppressing her smirk.

"Ah, not you too doc," I complained sticking out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jenkins, you can call me whatever you want at this point."

He took my hand in a stiff grip and shook it. "Good to meet you to. I'm not sure where I've seen you from before, but you look familiar."

"Oh yeah, I was the guy that was dropped off on the krogan home world a few months back. I chilled with the doc and didn't really talk to anyone else."

"So, what are you? Some kind of Alliance Black Ops? The captain and commander were pretty tight lipped about you. Said ask you yourself if the crew wanted to know," he said.

"Ha, I wish I was that interesting. I'm just a guy who knows his way around some biotics. Nothing to worry about. What do you do here Jenkins?" I asked as Chakwas headed back downstairs.

"I'm part of Shephard's ground team. Me and the LT. I think you've met him already, Kaiden?"

"Yeah, we talked a bit at the helm before Joker kicked me out. Where you from?"

"I'm from Eden Prime. I heard that's where the next mission is going to be. There has to be something big going on there if Nihlus is here to go with us."

"Nihlus? Is that the spectre you were waiting for when I joined the crew?"

"Yeah, Eden Prime is a nice place, but not somewhere a spectre just goes. I can wait to get into combat," he said as Shephard walked by, giving me a questioning look but headed into the CIC.

"Relax, Jenkins. It's not smart to go looking for a fight. I did that on Tuchanka and got brain damage and a few new scars."

"Yeah, but the commander and Kaiden already got a chance to prove themselves on Torfan. Not to mention Shephard surviving the thresher maw attack on Azuke a couple years back."

"What happened on Azuke?" I asked, having a good idea.

"Three platoons of soldier were demolished by the maw. Shephard was the only one to survive and hasn't been the same ever since. Always the mission first, and anything else second."

"That's not a bad quality to have."

"Say that to the guy before me. Shephard left him for dead, so she could disarm a bomb threatening part of a colony."

"Sounds to me like she had to choose between one man and a village. She made the right call, if you ask me."

"I've never thought of it like that."

The intercom cut on, "Ground team suit up and meet in the cargo bay. We deploy in 15," Shephard's voice cut through.

"Well, I gotta go see the doc about my armor. See you there, Jenkins."

I made my way back to Karen who was unpacking something from a room in the back. She noticed me enter and motioned me over. "I'm gonna help you get your armor calibrated for the mission since there isn't enough time. The VI in your suit should handle most of it, all I'm doing is making sure your omni tool is on the right frequency and the first aid interface is working," she said tinkering with the omni tool before passing it to me. She then took out a scalpel and made a small cut on my face as we put on the helmet. True to it's description, medigel was dispersed and the cut faded quickly. "Seems like everything is in order. Press the button on the side of your helmet for comms and you can monitor your shields through the integrated hud. Any questions?" she asked finishing her checks.

"Just one, where is the cargo hold?"

"Take the elevator on this level, it'll bring you to it. Good luck and remember, no biotics," she warned.

"I'll try doc, see you."

I made my way to the elevator and entered it, only to be joined by a turian.

"Nihlus, I presume?"

"Yes. You are the one who supposedly made friends with some krogan?"

"Just some members of a clan. I did some intense survival training on Tuchanka. I hear the turian have a strict military doctrine, any scenarios like that?" I asked curiously.

"Mostly for our advanced troops. Is it normal for a human to do it?"

"Not at all," I said with a smirk.

"That's reassuring. We'll be moving in small groups. Have you been briefed?" he asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"Not yet."

"There's a Prothean beacon that the council wants retrieved. The colony is apparently under attack by the geth. We'll be moving in small strike teams. I hear you have an affinity for biotic strikes, but not the best with a gun."

"Yeah, that's actually why I volunteered to work the ship. You can only make it so far without proper training."

"That is true," he said as we approached.

"What are you doing here, Howard?" Shephard asked.

"Say hello to your new member of the strike team. Apparently, I'm just good enough at not dying to make it on the ship."

"Rodger," she said falling back into formation as the Captain cleared his throat and debriefed them.

"Nihlus, Howard, are you coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

"Normally I work faster on my own. I'll be bringing the biotic with me as support, though."

"Approaching drop point one," Joker announced over the speakers.

"That's us, come on," he said jumping out the ship.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?" I asked Anderson with a smirk before I jumped.

I landed a couple dozen meters away from Nihlus, nodding at him as I drew my pistol. "There's a digging site here, Shephard," he announced over the comms. "We're going to some building above it on the ridge for recon. We'll rendezvous there."

"Rodger that, Nihlus, we've got your back." Gun shots began to fire from behind us while screams came from the ridge.

"We'll split up, you check out the shots while I go to the ridge. If you need help just call over the comms," he said then took off running up the hill.

I began a jog to where the shots were and saw what looked like a military squadron getting annihilated by what I assume is geth. I quickly took cover and began to fire on them as another soldier fell to the ground, dead. My pistol quickly penetrated the shield of the first geth, causing them to turn their attention to me. I saw the remaining soldier fall back, chased by drones. I finished off the geth before falling back to the dig site and taking cover as my shield dropped. I made my way up the ridge to where Nihlus was inspecting a locked door and updated him on the situation.

"There was a platoon of marines being overrun by the geth. I managed to pull some attention from them before I was overwhelmed. What's the situation here?"

"It's not good," he said, "there's bodies, but nowhere near enough for the entire colony. It's like they were taken somewhere," he then turned on his comms, "Shephard, there's geth all over the place. We're at the rendezvous point, but there's a spaceport ahead," he said pointing it out to me, "I'm going to leave Howard here and check it out. He'll bring you to me when you meet up. Going radio silent," then he turned to me. "Wait here and try to get this door open, I think there are survivors outside. Keep an eye out for the geth," then he ran off.

I walked up to the spike with a person impaled on it and began to inspect it. The spike suddenly lowered, and the colonist jumped off, charging me with sparks shooting off it dangerously. I fired a couple of shots off before it knocked the pistol out of my hand. I panicked and pushed my biotics towards it, flinging it into the spike stand. My nose started bleeding, but I was still conscious.

"Shephard, Nihlus, the colonist on the spikes are still alive and very dangerous. Don't let them get close," he said turning on his comms.

"Affirmative," came Shephard's voice. I waited around for another few minutes when I hear a gunshot from the spaceport. I looked over and saw another turian walking away from Nihlus, who was on the ground. "Shephard! Nihlus is down. There's another turian here. I'm going to check on him, meet you at the spaceport."

"Hold your position, Howard. We're coming to you," Shephard ordered in her comms.

"No can do, Commander. I've got to get to Nihlus," and with that I turned the comm link off. I charged towards the spaceport, pistol shooting at the colonist still on the spikes. I made my way to the staircase when two geth started to fire on me. I saw a fire-containment system and used my biotics to fling it at their feet before shooting it causing it to explode. Black spots started to dot in my eyes as my first aid interface kicked in. I flipped Nihlus over and saw he was still breathing, a bullet wound in his neck. I quickly applied medigel to the wound and turned my comms back on.

"Shephard, I'm with Nihlus. He's still alive but hurt bad. We need emergency evac now!"

"Joker lock in on his coordinates and get there now," she ordered as she climbed the stairs to the port.

"Kaiden, stabilize him until the Normandy can get here. William, Howard, you're on me. We have to find that beacon."

"Understood, Commander," Kaiden said as he went to work on Nihlus, giving me a discreet nod. I fell into step with the commander and we easily dispatched the two geth standing guard to the tram. As we headed towards the terminal we were under fire from geth and a big one.

I holstered my pistol and pulled the sword from the sheathe on my back before smearing medigel on my head. "Commander, permission to do something stupid?" I asked as I slipped my helmet back on.

"If it gets us to that beacon, do it," she said with a furious look in her eye. Oh, I am so getting it when we get back to the Normandy. I put up a barrier and charged the big geth, my head feeling like it was split in two, and swung the sword, chopping through it and diving into cover.

"ARGH, if you could kill the other now, it would be greatly appreciated," I yelled out in pain as they had directed their attention to me, tearing through my shields and peppering my arm in bullets. Shephard popped up with a sniper and fired two quick shots off, the Williams girl rushing to apply medigel to my wounds. "Thanks," I said, the medigel and first aid interface working their magic.

"It's not over yet," she said as she helped me to my feet as toward the end of the tram where Shephard was messing with the controls. She activated it and turned to us as we rode.

"Can you fight?" she directed the question towards me.

"I'll live. Just don't expect any more stunts like that," I grunted.

"Good, apparently there's explosives planted up here. I'll need you both to cover me while I disarm them."

"Rodger that, Commander."

We exited the tram and Shephard immediately started on the first bomb. After it was we went up the stair and they went across the bridge as I went to the other one. A sniper popped up and started raining fire on them but was quickly flipped off the bridge via a shoulder bash by yours truly. The geth then turned their attention to me but was caught from the side by Williams. The last trooper, a white one, sent a blast in Shephard's direction, knocking her off her feet. I tackled it to the ground and unloaded my pistol into it's eye. Shephard got up and ran past me, disarming the last bomb. I sat there catching my breath as Shephard and Williams finished off the geth around the beacon. Shephard called the Normandy as Williams approached the beacon. The beacon began to glow, and I tried to make it to my feet to help but failed miserably. The commander rushed and threw Williams to the side and began to float into the air. The beacon then exploded, and the Commander was knocked unconscious by the blast.

"Joker, get your ass down here now. The commander is down," I mumbled as I blacked out.

 _ **Wow, two uploads in a day. This story just flows so easy. Also my biggest chapter yet with over 7k words. I don't have much to say other than review.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, did anyone get the number of the shuttle who hit me?" I asked as I opened my eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness.

"Dr. Chakwas, he's up," said the feminine voice of Williams.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the med bay of the Normandy, at the Citadel. How are you feeling?" Chakwas asked.

"Head hurts, but I'll live. How's Nihlus and the commander?"

"The commander's fine, she's meeting with the council now. Nihlus is in the hospital, in stable condition. If you got to him any later he probably would have died, but he's got a fighting chance now."

"And what's my diagnosis, doc?"

"To put it to you bluntly, shit. A bullet was wedged in you shoulder and I had to remove it. Not to mention what looked like electrical burns on your hands and forearms. You strained your brain a bit, too, but it isn't any worse."

"So just another day then," I said turning my head to Williams, "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"Oh, I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I was part of the 212 on Eden Prime. You were the one who pulled some of those geth from our flank, right?"

"Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner though, some more of your unit may have made it out if I did."

"Well, you're probably the only reason that I'm alive and kicking, so thanks. Don't blame yourself though, they were under my command. If I was more prepared, I could have gotten more of them out."

"Don't blame yourself, Ashley. You're a hell of a soldier, and no one could expect the geth from what I hear. They haven't been out of the Veil for years," I said making her smile. "Besides, I'd probably be in a whole lot worse of a condition if you didn't help me with that medigel."

"Okay."

"Hey, doc. Does this count as shore leave time?"

"If your asking if your allowed to drink, not in the ship."

"Sweet. Ash, wanna go get a drink? I could use one," I said standing up with a sway.

"Someone's has to make sure you make it back here. Lead the way."

"Great. See you around doc."

Ashley and I made our way out of the airlock. Her wearing Alliance casuals and me in my normal outfit. We made our way to the tram station and I called us a ride down to Chora's den. Ash and I made our way past two turians hanging around outside of the building and sat down at the bar.

"I'll have a scotch and whatever the lady wants," I told the bartender.

"I'll just have a beer, thanks," Ashley told her. "So, what's your story. Everyone I ask about you doesn't know anything or refuses to tell me."

"Oh, that's a sad story. Can't I tell you about my first time eating varren or something?"

"I really want to know," she said pulling the puppy dog face. Ah, of course my weakness would be something every pretty girl in the galaxy can do.

"Fine, but if this ruins the date, you're buying the drinks."

"And who said this was a date?" she asked with a smirk.

"What else do you call a guy taking a beautiful girl for drinks?"

"Well, there are Alliance regs that prevent dating between officers."

"Good thing I'm not an Alliance soldier then, isn't it?" I asked, playing the contractor card.

"Hmm, that explains why you ignored Shephard when she told you to stay put when you went after Nihlus then. I guess this can be a date then, now on with the story."

"Fine. Let's see, I was captured during the raid on Mindoir, lived as a slave pit-fighting for years at Torfan, escaped from there and lived on Tuchanka for around a month, got brain damage and the respect of some krogan, came here and met up with the Commander and joined the crew. First mission I'm on we show up and the colony is ruined, next to no survivors, almost fry my brain again, got shot some, and saved a damsel in distress. That about covers everything," I said darkly, ordering another drink.

"Wow… looks like I'm buying drinks then," she said solemnly, causing me to chuckle.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up, expecting some sort of sympathy from Ash, only to be face to face with a familiar krogan. "Did I tell you the one where my quads are fried, and my people are dying when we first met? Because if this is how humans find their mate, count me out," Wrex joke.

"Wrex, ya big beautiful bastard, your scaring my date away," I said with a chuckle as I nodded at Ashley who was almost knocked out of her seat.

"I'm not scared," she mumbled.

"Two glasses of ryncol," Wrex yelled to the bartender, causing Ash to jump and me to laugh.

"Sure, you aren't Ash, we aren't doing this now, are we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you I was buying you ryncol next time I saw you around, time to cash in. Unless you're scared," Wrex challenged.

"Ash make sure I don't kill anyone," I said and drank the two shots before anyone could stop me. Wrex suddenly looked worried and was watching me closely.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, becoming dizzy quickly.

"Nope, just wondering how long you'll last. I've never saw a human stay conscious after a shot of ryncol, better yet two." We heard shots from outside the club and we all stood quickly. Well, Ash and Wrex did, I stood up and immediately fell to the floor.

"LET'S GET THEM!" I yelled, drunk out of my mind and crawled towards the door. Wrex was openly laughing and even Ash was snickering. I made it to the door and it opened to reveal Shephard and Kaiden looking relatively unharmed. At this point Ash and Wrex was doubled over laughing while the new duo was looking confused. I started chewing on Kaiden's boot then promptly passed out.

 **-Once drunken adventure later-**

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Must you make a trip to the med bay every time we doc?" asked the amused voice of Dr. Chakwas.

"In my defense, I'd prefer the brain damage to this."

"Well, you owe the lieutenant a new pair of boots and the commander wants to see you also about the last mission."

"Any chance I can go back to sleep?"

"Nope, I already messaged the commander that you're on your way. She's in the CIC."

"Uh, okay," I said dragging myself off the table. I really should get a pillow and blanket for in here. I basically live on this table. I drug myself out of there, only to see a snickering Ash sitting there eating. I shook my head at her and she mouthed the words 'best date ever' at me. I went up the stairs and paused at the entrance to the CIC. After steadying myself, I entered to see an irritated Shephard tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Take a seat," she ordered. Not feeling like arguing, I flopped down in one of the chairs and prepared for the inevitable rant.

"We'll start with the debriefing from the mission to Eden Prime. The mission was a failure with the beacon being destroyed and Nihlus being gravely injured. You disobeyed my orders and went after Nihlus after he had already been compromised."

"And it's the only reason he's alive," I put in my input. Shephard just ignored me and continued.

"The beacon gave me some kind of vision that showed synthetics slaughtering organics. When we arrived at the Citadel we discovered that another Spectre, Saren, was behind the attack and worked with a turian from c-sec to get evidence from a quarian. They both joined the crew along with the krogan that was with you in Chora's Den."

"Please tell me you're not talking about Wrex," I said in a pleading voice, "He'll never let me live that down."

Shephard smirked, "That's the one. Captain Anderson stepped down as CO of the Normandy and gave it to me. Damn backroom politics. We were given a few leads and are currently headed to the Knossos system in the Artemis Tau Cluster to retrieve the daughter of an asari matriarch that is helping Saren. You will be sitting this one out, to give you time to rest and as punishment."

"Lucky me," I mumbled.

"I believe that is about it other than me being inducted as the first human Spectre. I have received a message from the doctors working with Nihlus, though, and he is showing signs of waking up soon. Despite the insubordination, good work out there. You saved his life and got Williams out of her funk she's been in since the rest of the 212 was wiped out."

"At least I did something right," I said.

"We will have to discuss your behavior in battle, though. Your reckless and rely on brute force more than you should. You took a lot more hits then you should."

"In my defense, you told me to."

"I in no way ordered you to get in a boxing match with a geth destroyer."

"I believe your exact word were something like 'If it gets us to that beacon quicker, do it," I said with a smirk.

"That's besides the point. Your armor took quite a bit of punishment. I used my discount to get you a medium version of the same model and replaced your first aid interface with a medical interface. I also installed a kinetic buffer to help you out a bit when your moving. Think of the upgrades as an investment in your loyalty, and a reward for saving Nihlus. The council would have been much more uncooperative if he would have died."

"That awesome, Shephard. Where's it all at?" I asked.

"The cargo bay," she said with a smirk, "I think Wrex wanted to look at your pistol, so I left it all with him."

I groaned in annoyance, "Nothing is ever easy on this ship, is it?"

"Not if I can help it. Dismissed," and with that I went to he elevator, noting that Ash wasn't eating anymore, and rode it down into the bay. I exited the elevator and was met by a round of applause from Wrex and Ash. I groaned and stepped off the elevator, ignoring the strange look from our new turian comrade and walking over to them.

"Not a word of I'll cut off your quad and feed them to you, Williams," I said with a serious expression.

"Ha, you wouldn't dare," he started as I pulled my swords sheath off my old armor and stared at him blankly. "Uh, been looking at your gear, kid. Me and the girl has been tinkering with some parts and I think you'll like what we've done," he then pulled out my pistol and passed it to me and I immediately noticed a weight difference.

"Why is it so light?" I asked.

"To put it bluntly, it's because he broke it," Ashley cut in. "There's no firing pin, mods, and the barrel is bent."

"Oops," Wrex said dryly.

"He called me over here to see if I could fix it and I ruled it a lost cause. Lucky for you, though, I'm a girl who likes her guns," she said with a smirk, walking over to the worktable. She motioned me over, cutting a glance at Wrex. I went over and what I saw didn't disappoint me in the slightest. It was an assault rifle like the one she and the commander uses.

"Wow," I said.

"This is my personal Lancer. I got it when I was first deployed on Eden Prime. The commander got me a better model, so I figured that I would pass it along to you," she said tossing it to me. "It's specially made to hold two rifle upgrades, at the cost of no ammo mods. I improved the sightings to make it a lot more accurate, and added a heat sink so it could be fired longer. It's still used best in short bursts, but if someone charges you it can mow through shields like butter," she said proudly.

"I can't take this, Ash. It's all you have from the 212," I offered the rifle back.

"I'll always remember their sacrifice, and I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you and the commander," she reasoned, pushing it closer to my chest. "Besides, someone has to make sure you live enough for a second date," she said with a spark in her eyes as she got back on the elevator, leaving me dumbfounded.

Wrex approached me with a chuckle and slapped me on the back, "I'm not sure how you pulled that one off, kid. I was sure she was done with you after your vomited all over her clothes," he said with what I assume was a grin. I blushed in embarrassment and went to make a comeback when the intercom cut on.

"Ashley, Wrex, Garrus, we're entering the planets atmosphere in 15 minutes. Get your gear and meet me in the Mako by then," said Shephard's voice.

"Don't worry kid, I'll bring you a souvenir," the krogan said walking away. I decided to explore the ship a bit and walked through the doors in the back, leading to the engine room. I saw one of our new crewmates and decided to introduce myself. I walked over to her and cleared my throat, causing her to jump around suddenly.

"Keelah, what are you doing sneaking up on me like," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, just saw you and wanted to say hi. I'm Urdnot Howard, the team's certified krogan. Just don't tell Wrex," I said the last part in a whisper, causing her to giggle.

"Hi there, I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," she introduced herself.

"You're a quarian, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm not surprised you haven't met one before, we don't tend to leave the fleet often."

"Why are you here then?" I asked curiously.

"I'm on my pilgrimage, it's a rite of passage to show we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good of the fleet."

"That's weird, the krogan has something similar to that," I observed.

"Really? I'm going to have to read about that. I would ask Wrex, but he kind of scares me," Tali admitted.

"No need, I've done the same rite he has. Long story, what do you want to know?"

"You weren't kidding about the team krogan thing, were you? Well, we must bring something useful back to of fleet then we present it to an admiral. The admiral can then either accept or deny us into their fleet, but it isn't often that someone is denied."

"That's a whole lot different than what the krogan do. They go to an ancient hunting ground and have to fight through waves of varren and a bug that breathes fire. I still need to figure out what those are called, then they must survive a thresher maw attack for 5 minutes. If they live, they are accepted into the clan. That's clan Urdnot's rite of passage, at least," I explained.

"That's a bit tougher then ours, I'd say. Well, I promised I'd help Engineer Adams with some calibrations, so I'll talk to you later," and with that she shooed me off. I walked out of engineering, only to notice the Mako was missing. I debated going to see what Kaiden was doing, but ultimately decided to try on my new armor.

I walked over and began to put it on, but noticed it was a good bit bulkier and I had some troubles reaching the straps to adjust it. Heading up to the med bay I gave Dr. Chakwas a pleading look and she just smiled and waved me over. After about ten minutes of adjusting, my armor was comfortable, and helmet was locked into place. I went to take it off when the doctor stopped me.

"You do realize that if you keep it on your suit will constantly disperse small amounts of medigel to help you heal, right? Which means you'll be back up into fighting shape quicker."

"Oh, yeah," I said embarrassed. I jumped up on what I had claimed as my 'bed' and looked over at the doc. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm just gonna bunk here for a while. The cargo bay is pretty packed, and the marines still give me pretty nasty looks."

"That's fine, just don't be surprised if you wake up and I'm scanning you. I'm still very curious about your biotics, and it's better if I monitor you brain activity."

"Feel free, doc. I'm gonna draw a line if you start stabbing me with a needle while I sleep, though."

"If I could stab you, then your armor is doing a pretty bad job," she said with a smirk.

"Touché, doc," I replied and laid back on the table, drifting back to the warm embrace of sleep.

 _ **No words needed. Review, review, review.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	5. Chapter 5

"All ground team member, report to the CIC for debriefing," Joker announced, waking me out of my sleep.

"I don't suppose I get to skip this meeting since I didn't go?" I asked the doc

"I'm afraid not. The commander has specifically asked for you to be at this meeting," she said.

I groaned and stood up, pulling my helmet off. I immediately noticed that the constant throb in my head wasn't nearly as bad as usual. "How long was I out?"

"Just around 4 hours."

"Order another scan after this meeting, doc. I think your idea about me resting in my armor was right," I said heading out the door. I made my way to the CIC and noticed everyone was there including an asari that most of the team eyed suspiciously. I went and sat down next to her, introducing myself.

"Hey there, my names Howard. Crew giving you the cold shoulder too?" I joked as Shepard walked in.

"I'm not sure what the temperature of my body has to do with anything," she replied, obviously not getting it.

Shepard started the meeting by introducing the asari as Dr. Liara T'Soni. I slipped my helmet back on, to the odd looks of the others, and leaned back to listen. Sometime during the meeting, I must have dozed off, because Shepard was knocking on my helmet trying to get my attention. I looked up and noticed that only the commander and Liara was in the room.

"Are you ever going to pay attention at these things?" she asked annoyed, to which I simply smiled. "I need you to show Dr. T'Soni to the med bay. The doc is gonna look her over then she's going to be staying in the room behind it."

"Wait, your telling me there's a room back there this whole time and I've been sleeping on those hard examination tables. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Probably because you've either been asleep or unconscious since you've been here," she said smirking.

"Good point come on Liara. This way," I said grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Is the hand holding necessary?" she asked timidly.

"Not really, but I have to stake my claim quick before someone else tried," I said evenly.

"Your claim? I'll have you know I'm not property to be bartered over," she said angrily.

"Oh, I just wanted to let everyone know that you were my friend first. I guess you don't have to be my friend," I said in a fake sad voice.

"Oh. I apologize for my assumptions. I didn't mean to offend you," she said worriedly.

"I'm just messing around with you," I said, my grin back on my face.

"I'll have you know that wasn't very nice," she said returning the grin.

"I don't really care. Hey, doc. I made a friend!" I said to Karen as we walked through the door.

"That's debatable," Liara mumbled.

"That's nice, Howard. Now if you can crawl into your 'bed', we can start our test," she ordered me.

"Will do, I think the doc here needs a checkup too, doc." I said to Chakwas, talking about Liara.

"I'd prefer if you just call me Liara," she said.

"I plan on it, just feeling out your title," I said crawling onto the table. Chakwas walked over, positioning the scanner over my head, before starting it.

"You'll have to stay still now, I'll sedate you if you don't," Chakwas threatened. "Would you mind laying on this table here, Liara?"

"Of course not, Doctor."

"You're so much nicer to her then me, Karen," I whined.

"Hush, this will only take a moment," she said starting a full body scan of Liara. After about 5 minutes, she turned off her machine.

"Hey doc, why did hers finish so quick? I started first," I whined.

"She's not having to have a complex scan of her nervous system, now is she? Hush up. Now Ms. T'Soni, you exhausted and slightly dehydrated. A good meal and a good night's rest, and you'll be fine," Dr. Chakwas diagnosed.

"Excuse me, if it isn't personal, may I ask why your having to get scanned?" Liara asked me.

"Fill her in, doc," I said not feeling like going through all the technicalities.

"To put it bluntly, his biotics are the strongest discovered to develop in a human, to date. He managed to burn out his first amp, causing bleeding of the brain, amongst other things," Dr. Chakwas explained.

"Not to mention I can use them without an amp," I cut in.

"Really? I thought only my people could use them naturally," Liara said.

"Eh, I'm sure the doc will show you my record. Before you start all that confidentiality stuff, Karen, I give you my expressed permission to give her access, so on and so forth," I said not wanting to get into it.

"Whatever you say. Although I am interested in seeing how you stack up against another biotic powerhouse such as Ms. T'Soni or even Wrex," Chakwas said, motioning for me to sit up.

"Don't give Wrex another reason to gloat," I groaned to her. Fully imagining the jokes Wrex would say if he figured out he was better than me.

"Well, whatever the commander put in that suit definitely works. All signs of bleeding have stopped, and the swelling has reduced drastically. I'm confident to say your mission ready, as long as you don't strain your biotics too much."

"Wait, does that mean I'm allowed to use them?" I asked excitedly.

"By the time we arrive at the Citadel, yes I suppose so," Karen said with an amused expression.

"Yessss!" I said jumping up off the table and lifting the two ladies in the room, spinning them around. "I gotta go tell Shepard the good news," and with that I took off, not waiting for a reaction.

I took off towards the CIC, where Shepard seems to spend most of her time nowadays. I entered and saw her on the comms with who I assume is the council. Realizing that it was important, I sat down and waited for her to finish.

"Very well, Commander. Also, Spectre Nihlus has woke up and is asking for you and a member of your crew. He wasn't specific, but he said you will know who it is. Good luck, Commander," said the asari councilor as the call ended.

"Sounds like you and me are going to see Nihlus," I said, causing the Commander to jump.

"And what makes you think that you were the one he was talking about," she said with a challenging smirk.

"I mean, I keep you around after you saved me a time or two," I shot back.

"Ha, is there a reason you're here? Other than ease dropping on my conversation with the council, of course."

"Just to tell you the good news, I'm officially mission ready. Crazy biotics included," I said poking out my chest.

"So, we have an asari, krogan, and trained marine who all can use biotics. Why do I keep you around?"

"Because, I'm the best of all of those. I've got the attitude of a krogan, the biotics of an asari, and apparently I'm hard to kill like a certain marine I know."

"Guilty. We should be getting close to the Citadel now. I have another thing to discuss, really quick."

"And what would that be?"

"Your pay," she said bluntly.

"Wait, I get paid for volunteering on an Alliance ship? Awesome!"

"Technically, Captain Anderson hired you as a contractor, remember. I believe your one of the more expensive ones, too. You get paid 1,200 credits a day, with a 5,000 bonus for hazard pay when you go on a mission. I received your first payment today, and after getting my money back for those special mods on your gear, you have a sum of 32,000 credits."

"Wow, I can buy some new clothes," I said pulling at my one shirt.

"Oooh, shopping," Shepard said letting her girly side show, "I'm going with you."

"Yay," I said sadly. I'm going to be broke again after this trip. Just this jacket cost her 14,000.

 **-Timeskip-**

"I'm not sure why your nervous, Shepard. You didn't leave him to die."

"Yeah, but I gave an order that would have killed him if _someone_ would have followed orders. Not to mention Nihlus was the one to put my name forward as a Spectre candidate," she said wringing her hands together.

"Don't worry, I'll handle."

"Oh, no. I'm already getting kicked out of the Spectres before I got the chance to get me some of that sweet exclusive gear," Shepard said with a sigh.

I ignored her, and we walked into the hospital, which was the same one I was in when I came here for the first time. I walked in, nodding to the receptionist, and started looking for Myrrie. We wondered for a while before I found her, and she lit up with a smile as I approached.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Urdnot Howard, in the flesh. I doubt that you're here for a date, considering you brought company, so what's up?" she asked.

"We're here to see a turian that was admitted with a bullet wound to the throat," I said.

"Ah, you must mean Nihlus. Quite the sweet talker, that one. He's down the hall to the right."

"Am I about to have to beat an injured Spectre for flirting with my favorite doctor?" I joked.

"Just wait until I tell Dr. Chakwas what you just said," Shepard whispered, causing me to pale.

"No, nothing like that. Here we are. Visiting hours are technically over, but I'll make an exception. See you around," Myrrie said as she walked away to continue her rounds. Shepard and I entered the room to be greeted with the sight of Nihlus smiling. Or is that a frown? It's kind of hard to tell with the mandibles.

"Look what the varren dragged in, the first Human Spectre and the first Human Krogan," he said with a raspy voice. Probably from being shot. Shepard stood stiffly while I stepped forward, grabbing his hand? Claws? Whatever.

"Hey, look at this, Shepard. I found the ugliest turian in the citadel!" I said loudly as I stood beside him. "Will you take our picture?" I asked jokingly as he pushed me away.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts. Down to business, then. Commander how goes the hunt for Saren?"

"It's slow progress. We'll get him though," she said with conviction.

"Good. I'd offer to help, but I'm not fully recovered," he said motioning towards his bandaged neck.

"Never stopped me," I chipped in happily.

"Of course not. I've got feelers out, Commander. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Of course, Nihlus," she said stiffly.

"Nihlus," I cut in, "Will you please tell little miss regulations here that you don't care that she basically gave an order that would have killed you?"

"What? I didn't even know about that. Of course, the mission always come first, so no hard feelings," he said blowing it off.

"The real reason I'm here is I'm considering putting your name forward for the Spectres, also, Howard. I contacted some of my contacts and got some information for you. You've had a tough life, but your still here. The biggest problem is your lack of training, obviously. I would ask that Shepard train you in my absence, until I can do it myself," he said dropping the bomb.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I would be good as a Spectre, but I am currently working on training. I'm part of Shepard's crew, although I still haven't had a mission since Eden Prime," I said with a glare towards the end.

"You were injured and Dr. Chakwas would have skinned me alive if I let you come. Besides, you only missed one mission," she easily replied. Can't fault her there, the doc can be pretty scary.

"I know you are on her team, but there is a level of solitary when working as a Spectre. Although Shepard's recruitment into are rank was a public event, yours would most likely not be. Spectres work something like a sleeper agent for the Citadel. We lie low for as long as we can, and when discretion is no longer an option, we step out of the shadows and operate in the view of the galaxy. This is why I'm asking to teach him how to handle a squad of his own. He can obviously survive on his own, but when he has to make decisions that affect others, we need to see how he reacts."

"I- would need to discuss this with the crew. I'm sure a few of them wouldn't mind following his orders, but I would have to put him through a crash course on proper communications and orders," Shepard mused.

"Doesn't my opinion matter in this?" I tried weakly.

"Probably not," she cut me down. "Alright, time to give you the crash course on military formations and squad orders," she said, seemingly making up her mind.

"Does this mean I get to skip shopping at least?" I asked, causing Nihlus to shake his head and Shepard to smirk.

"Of course not," she said. Lucky me, not only do I go broke, but I have to learn stuff today, also. Is it too late to head back to Tuchanka?

 ** _Wow, I've already got another couple chapter written out. So what do you think of Nihlus offering to train our Howard up as a Spectre in the future? He still has a long way to go before he'll start his training, but what's better practice then saving a galaxy? I'm a betting man, so I'll make a deal with you. If I get a review from 3 different people, I'll do another double upload later today. I think that's more than fair._**

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so as long as I stick to small team tactics, I shouldn't get everyone killed, right?" I asked skeptically.

"Hopefully not. I'd hate to have to put a new crew together," she remarked offhandedly.

"Do we have any volunteers for my little suicide squad?"

"Yes. Firstly, there's Wrex, big surprise there. Tali and Ashley also showed interest. Dr. T'Soni also showed some interest, but wouldn't outright agree," she explained.

"So, who are you letting me bring along?"

"Well, definitely not Wrex. You'll definitely get yourself killed if it just you two. Liara is also out. Even though a biotic artillery squad does sound appealing. That leaves Tali and Ashley. Ashley already had all the proper communications training, so she would be helpful. Tali would help with any tech you would run into, but I was planning on taking her on the next mission."

"What about Garrus, he seems to be fairly tech-oriented. Not to mention his military training," I suggested.

"So that makes you, Ashley, and Garrus. I think that would work, but your going to have to ask Garrus yourself," she said sitting down in one of the chairs at the Normandy's dining area.

"Deal," I said and started making my way to the cargo bay. I gave Wrex a nod as I passed making my way over to the Mako.

"Hey, Garrus. You got a second to talk?" I asked the turian. He turned to me, sizing me up, then nodded.

"I know Shepard already mentioned this, but I'm going to try to lead a second team for this next mission. I'll be blunt, we need someone who knows their way around tech and I want you."

"How do you know I know anything about tech?" he asked.

"You're always tinkering around with the Mako's systems. If you can calibrate a tank, I would like to think you can open a door."

"That's good enough logic. Who else is on the team, and what will we be doing out in the field?"

"I'm going to ask Williams if she will work with me, but I'm fairly confident she will accept. As for what we're doing, this mission should be primarily support. If you don't know already, we're headed to Feros where a human colony is under siege by the geth. We're to support the colony while Shepard takes the rest of the team to handle the main force of the geth. I hear from the commander that you're one of the best snipers around, and I want you to provide overwatch while me and the chief handle any stragglers."

"I'll agree on one condition," he started, "I want to head the story of you headbutting a krogan."

"Not you too, I haven't even talked to you," I groaned as I walked away, "Be ready for the mission. We land in 20," I called out as I made my way over to Ash.

"Whatever you say, little krogan," he yelled back, chuckling. I sighed as I sat down next to Ashley and began to clean the rifle she gave me.

"Hey, chief," I greeted.

"Hey yourself, hotshot," she smiled.

"So, there's a girl on this ship that is more amazing with a rifle than anyone I know, and I want her as part of my strike team. What do you suppose I would have to offer to get her to join?" I asked with a smirk.

"Two shots of ryncol and a boot," she said with a serious expression. I inspected her face closely when she suddenly started to laugh.

"One time and I'll never live that down, huh?" I asked, and she just shook her head, pointing behind me. In the corner of the room, Wrex was holding the briefing board above his head and had wrote on it, 'Use your quad, kid.' He was also making what I assume is a thrusting action. "Ugh, I'm just gonna ignore that. You're with me, though?"

"Of course, I've got your back. When do we roll out?"

"About 15 minutes now. Be up at there airlock then. See, THIS IS WHY YOUR ON MY SQUAD AND NOT AN ANNOYING KROGAN!" I yelled the last part so Wrex could hear. I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, "Thanks Ash. See ya there," I said as I walked away, not giving her time to react

I made my way to the med bay where Dr. Chakwas already had my armor laid out for you.

"What would I do without you, doc?" I asked as I stripped my jacket and shirt off.

"Probably push yourself until you die from brain damage," she mentioned as she reapplied a coating of medigel to my shoulder. It was still sore from where I was shot. I then placed on my chest piece, the doc running a final scan.

"Unfortunately, that's true. Maybe I won't end up on unconscious on this mission," I joked, fastening both of my armguards in place, flexing my fingers.

"We both know that's unlikely to happen," she noted as she turned while I took off my pants. I quickly fastened the legs of my armor on and tapped her on the shoulder, so she could finish her scans. "I hear the commander's letting you run a squad on this mission, you nervous?"

"Officially, not at all. Me and Shepard went through the book twice on how to keep the mission on track," I replied.

"And unofficially?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm terrified I'm going to get someone killed," I said nervously.

"I doubt the commander will let anything happen."

"And what if the commander isn't there? It is an entire colony."

"Then I trust that you will do the right thing. Why does this bother you so much? You don't seem to care about yourself too much, but when it comes to the though of someone else getting hurt, you lose it."

"I guess it's because I've saw so many people I know die already. Back on Torfan, we used to have something called yard time. It's where some of the older fighters taught the younger ones tricks so they could live longer. I got to know a lot of people during that time. I killed everyone of them that I ever fought without hesitation. I still see their faces when I sleep though," I whispered the last part to her.

"I'm not going to act like I understand what you went through there," she started lifting my head to look her in the eyes, "but I know you're a good person. This job isn't easy, and there's going to be sacrifices made at some point. You've just got to make sure you keep fighting so it isn't in vain. Now get out of here and go kick some geth ass," she said pushing my helmet into place. I got up and made my way to the door of the med bay and paused.

"Thanks a lot, doc. I needed that."

"Your welcome. Now go help save a colony," she said walking towards her desk.

I made my way to the airlock, extending my rifle and flashing my biotics for reassurance. Ashley must have noticed my serious expression and followed my lead, taking out her own rifle. Garrus was the next to join us, noticing our unholstered weapons.

"Paranoid much?" he asked as he drew his own sniper.

"Better to be a bit jumpy then dead," I shot in.

"Listen up," I said calling their attention, "I've got a bad feeling about this place. There's a long walkway that leads to a stairway into the heart of the colony. Garrus, I want you to set up outside the airlock and provide overwatch while Williams and I clear the way. Shepard's squad should be here soon, so you'll link up with them until we rendezvous at the stairway. Understood?"

"Affirmative," came Ashley's sharp reply.

"I've got your back," said Garrus.

The airlock opened, and we stepped out, noticing one colonist at the other end of the walkway coming to meet us. I motioned for Ash to follow me as Garrus set up. As we got some ways away, I turned on our squad comms channel. "Are we good on comms?"

"Rodger, Howard," came Garrus.

"Loud and clear, hotshot," Ashley.

We met up with the colonist and he immediately began to speak.

"Fai Dan need your help at the colony," he said.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"No time just go to Fai Dan. He'll explain," he said as Garrus cut in the comms.

"Howard, half a dozen geth just came out of the stairway. Get to cover."

"Affirmative, Garrus. Open fire," I ordered as I pulled the guy behind one of the stone supports. Not a moment later a shot rang out and one of the geth rounding the corner fell.

"Headshot," announced Garrus.

Ashley and I opened fire, making quick work of the rest of the geth. We were looking over the synthetics for usable gear when the rest of Shepard's team stepped out of the airlock.

"Keelah, what happened here?" Tali asked as they approached the destroyed geth.

"The LZ is secured, commander," I said filling her in. She gave me a small nod before making her way to the stairway.

"Nice shot back there, Garrus," I praised. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"I was in the military before I joined c-sec," he explained, "most turians have start it when we're 15."

"That explains why turians are tough to kill, and even tougher to annoy," I joked, following Shepard's team up the stairs.

"You won't find a better Turian agent anywhere in citadel space that isn't a Spectre," he said with a smug voice.

"I'll hold you to it, heads up. Hopper at your three o'clock," I said drawing his attention to it. Garrus raised his sniper to shoot when it was suddenly shot down. We looked back at Ashley, who was looking away holding her sniper.

"Oops?" she said innocently, refusing to look our way.

"That's my girl," I said grinning.

"I've been meaning to ask," Garrus cut back in, "what is your classification in your military as a private contractor? In the turian military, you would be addressed a militia leader at the most and scum at the least."

"I actually took some time talking to Shepard about that. Apparently, there's three levels of contractors that the Alliance will rank. The first level is given ensign authority. That's a junior officer in the Alliance military, Garrus. The second level, which I am, is an operative. We don't hold any official place in the military but make considerable pay. The third level is shrouded in secrets, apparently consisting of multiple programs. All the commander could find were program names such as Slayer, Paladin, and Fury," I explained.

"Operative Howard, huh?" Ashley said, "I've got to say, it does sound pretty catchy."

"It's alright, but does it compare to Agent Vakarian," he said in a mocking voice.

"I like operative better than agent," came the voice of Liara from in from of us.

"Ha, I knew we were friends. Take that _Agent_ _Vakarian_!" I said with a fist pump. We walked a bit further before entering the colony.

" _Operative_ ," Shepard called out mockingly, "Talk with the locals and help where you can," she ordered.

"I'll take operative over krogan any day, Commander. Ash, Garrus, you heard the lady. Get to it," I ordered as I followed Shepard to the other side of the colony. She made her way over to who I assume is Fai Dan while I went to scout out any enemies on the staircase. As I made my way up, I noticed two guards crouched down behind a broken pillar. They caught sight of me and one of them yelled,

"I don't want to die," as a rocket blow their cover apart, filling their bodies with shrapnel. I took cover at the doorway and fired blindly.

"Shepard, attack from the staircase. Looks like a rocket and shock trooper," I called out over the comms. I launched a shockwave, knocking the rocket trooper over the banister. I took the moment to step out of cover and fill the second trooper full of mass accelerated rounds. I eased my way further up the staircase, killing a hopper as I went, and saw a large room filled with geth. A shot impacted my shields, dropping them, and I dived for cover. Shepard joined me a moment later.

"What's the situation?" the Commander asked.

"I spotted at least 3 and they have a sniper somewhere."

"Got it. Get back to the colony, your team has a few jobs to do. We'll handle it from here."

Not wanting to argue, I made my way down the stairs to where Ashley and Garrus stood there.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda?" I asked them.

"Basically, we're restocking all of the colonies needs," Garrus said annoyed. "They need us to head into the tunnels and open the water valves, kill some varren, and find power cells."

"Just another day in the colonies," Ash chipped in.

"Okay, Garrus, go with the Commander. Their having a sniper problem that you should be able to handle. Just stick with her for the rest of the mission, sounds like we're going to be in a pretty tight fight for a bit. You up for a bit of hunting, Williams?" I asked.

"Please, I can drill a geth at 100 yards. What are some varren going to do to me?" she said cockily.

"I'll remember that when your getting chewed on. Move out squad."

Garrus made his way up to the commander while we climbed down into the tunnels. As we were talking, Ash suddenly stopped. "You're not just taking me down here to take advantage of me, are you? Because regs or no regs, I'll still shoot you," she asked making me chuckle.

"Of course not, Ash. I'll leave doing that for the Normandy."

"What makes you think you have a chance there? I've heard that Kaiden fancies me but won't admit it. Why should I choose you over a strong military type?" she asked, not looking at me.

"First of all, there's the regs against fraternization between a superior officer. That rules Kaiden out. You and Garrus seem to not get along very well, that's actually why I sent him with the Commander. If Wrex's display earlier isn't proof enough that he doesn't know what he's doing, I don't know. So basically, that leaves me as your only option. Besides, you already owe me another date," I said flashing a point on our hud where I thought I saw movement. We immediately grew silent and stepped into the tunnel. A few geth were at the end of it but quit working after a few bursts of our combined fire.

I turned to the valve controls, activating them. After a moment, nothing happened.

"Looks like there's another valve down here," Ash called.

"Got it. We'll make our way down, clearing any rooms along the way until their all open." We crossed the tunnel and entered a large room with a broke down Mako on a ledge above us. A howl sounded, and I put my rifle away, opting to take out my sword. "You may want to take out your shotgun for this one, Chief," I said putting up a barrier.

Another howl was heard and that's when a pack of varren began to charge us. Not one for waiting, I charged back as Ash began to rain shots down on them. I slash my sword at the first one, cutting through it's paw before kicking a second. I sent a shockwave into the crowd, making some breathing room so I could assess the situation. I looked over to Ashley and she was currently fighting three of them, looking a bit wore down, but otherwise okay.

We made quick work of the varren and was catching our breath when another growl was heard, this one much louder then the others. What had to be the biggest varren I've ever saw stepped out from the far side of the tunnel, lunging for Ashley and clamping down on her arm causing her to cry out in pain. I began to run towards them when it jerked Ash on the ground and something in me snapped. I felt the familiar burn of my biotics and I was suddenly crashing into the varren, knocking it away. I grabbed it with my biotic and smashed it into the ground until it quit moving, then stomped it head one time for extra assurance.

Turning my attention back to my injured teammate, I found her with her broken forearm guard discarded, applying medigel.

"You okay, Ash?" I asked worriedly, kneeling next to her.

"Yeah I'll be okay. The thing dislocated my shoulder, though. I'll have to get Dr. Chakwas to reset it though. Other than that, I'm fine," she assured me.

"I should have never sent Garrus away, we wouldn't be in this situation if we had him here," I said lifting her up bridal style and carrying her out the door. Damned whatever these colonists want, I'm getting my soldier to a medic.

"You know there's nothing wrong with my legs," Ash said with an amused smile.

"I'm not going to risk it. Besides, I can put a barrier over both of us as long as I'm holding you," I reassured her.

"You sure you're not just trying to feel me up, operative?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gunnery Chief," I said innocently. We made our way through the colony and I decided to fill Shepard in.

"Hey Commander, you there?"

"What is it?" her reply came a moment later.

"Just letting you know Ash was injured and we're headed back to the Normandy to see Chakwas. How's thing going on your end?"

"We're currently in the colony's Mako, making our way towards the Exogeni base. There's some scientist- "she started before being cut off.

"Commander? You there?" I asked not getting a response.

"Nothing but static. There must be something jamming communications there," Ashley supplied helpfully.

"I'm sure they can handle their selves," I said as we entered the Normandy's airlock, the decontamination process beginning. I sat Ash down and we made our way into the med bay.

"I suppose this isn't a casual visit, operative?" Dr. Chakwas asked, using my formal title for the first time.

"Unfortunately, not, doc. Williams' arm got tore up pretty bad by a particularly large varren," I said helping her to the table. "I'm going to get Wrex and Kaiden and head back out in the colony. Keep me updated on her status, doc," I said walking out of the med bay towards the kitchen where Kaiden was cooking something.

"Lieutenant," I greeted formally.

"Operative," he nodded back.

"I need you to suit up and meet me in the airlock in 5. Can you manage that?"

"Yeah," he asked suspiciously, "Where's Garrus and the Gunnery Chief? Weren't they supposed to join you?"

"I sent Garrus to go with Shepard and Williams got hurt. I'm grabbing you and Wrex and we're going to help the colonist with a few things," I replied. "I've got to go get Wrex, see you in the airlock."

I made my way down the elevator and motioned for the already armed krogan to join me. He nodded and stepped onto the elevator, going into what I call his 'battle master' mode. This is basically plain old Wrex with less jokes and more explosion. We made our way to the airlock when beating and shots were heard again the ship's hull.

"Joker," I said calling him through the comms, "What's going on out there?"

"The colonists are going crazy out there, banging and beating on the ship. You're not really going out there, are you?" he asked.

"Someone has to let the commander know what's happening. Open it up Joker," I ordered. "Try to keep it nonlethal if you can, guys."

"Hmm, that's no fun," Wrex said lifting his shotgun.

"We don't know what's got the colonists like this Wrex, we're here to help the colonist, not kill them," I said drawing a quiet nod from Kaiden. "Besides, when was the last time you got to handle a situation like a diplomat, the krogan way?" I asked putting my rifle away and flashing my biotic. This caused Wrex to laugh and hit the manual release on the airlock, charging into the small crowd and headbutting a colonist.

"Maybe you've got the right idea here, kid," he said bashing another with his shotgun.

"That won't kill them, will it?" Kaiden asked me over a private channel.

"No, but their gonna have some nasty headache and concussions when they wake up," I said stepping over the unconscious bodies left behind by the raging krogan. "Besides, I've never seen Wrex having this much fun. Help me tie up the colonists," I told him, and we went to work.

After about 40 minutes of finding enough wires and ropes, and Wrex beating up any colonists in our way, most of the colony was secured.

"Ground team to Normandy, do you read me?" came Shepard's voice over the comm.

"Commander, I'm not sure what's happening here, but the colonists have went mad. Kaiden, Wrex, and I have had to restrain the colonists here," I reported.

"Apparently there's a creature that is controlling the minds of the colonist. Good job restraining them," she praised as some green slimy monster with claws stepped around a corner.

"Uh, commander. Permission to kill these creepy bastards?" I asked as I drew my rifle.

"If it's the same one's we've got at the entrance of the colony, permission granted with extreme prejudice."

The monster then spit something at us and I quickly dived out of the way. Where it hit the ground, it started smoking and the monster rushed me while I was on the ground. That was until a shot from Wrex blew it's head off.

"Thanks," I said as Kaiden pulled me to my feet.

"I'm not touching these things," Wrex said as he poked it with one of the colonists discarded weapons, watching it melt.

"It gets in your head," said Fai Dan as we drew our weapons on him. "You can't imagine the pain."

"Stand down," I ordered as he slowly and shakily lifted his pistol to point at us.

"It wants me to kill you," he said as the pistol shook. He slowly lifted it to his temple and screamed, "BUT I WON'T!" and pulled the trigger, splattering my armor with blood. I stood there stunned as Shepard met up with us and asked for an update. I just sat there in a daze as Kaiden filled her in. Shepard said something to me, snapping me out of my stupor.

"What was that, commander?" I asked.

"I said get back to the ship while we handle the thorian. We've got it from here," she placed her hand on my shoulder, and I realized I was shaking. "You did good. Go check on Ash," and with that she went towards the crane controls as I made my way back to the ship, dragging my feet like a zombie.

I made my way out of the airlock and walked towards the med bay, dropping my helmet near the galaxy map. I entered to see Ashley asleep, probably sedated, and Dr. Chakwas looked up at me. It must have been a sight, I stumble in covered in blood with no visible wounds.

"What is it, where are you hurt," she asked as she pulled off my armor, checking me for injuries.

"It isn't mine," I replied emotionlessly.

"What isn't yours?" she asked as she started her scanner.

"The blood isn't mine," I repeated as I dropped to my knees. This was hardly the first time I had watched someone die, but it was the fact that I could have easily stopped it was what bothered me. Everything was a blur for the next couple hours. I remember the doctor pushing me into the shower and sitting through the debriefing. I made my way into the cargo hold and crawled into the Mako, trying to get some sleep.

 _ **Hey everyone. So I'm gonna go ahead and say that I'm trying to rush through the Saren arc. I just feel like there's not too much stuff Howard can do to help at this point. That doesn't mean I'm going to neglect it, just that the fight scenes won't be the best. I'm not giving spoilers, but what happens in these next chapters literally had me tearing up at one point, and I'm a manly man.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _Monster! Freak! Murderer," shouted various people from the crowd of prisoners._

 _"_ _Why do you fight so hard, human? You won't make it out of here alive," a batarian guard mocked as he beat me._

I woke up in a cold sweat, realizing that I was alone and not back at Torfan. I crawled out of the Mako, ignoring the strange looks from Garrus and Wrex, and made my way over to the elevator. After the ride up, I went over to the med bay to check in on Ashley.

"How is she, doc?" I asked, noticing she was still asleep.

"She'll be fine. The varren that bit her was rabid, and she's just having to sleep off the treatment. You, on the other hand, gave us quite the scare when you came back," she said with a pointed look.

"I'll be fine, doc. Just a bit shaken up. You still got that bottle of Serrice?" I asked her. She wordlessly pulled it out of her desk and sat it down. I picked it up off her desk, my hands shaking, and made my way to leave.

"Shepard was looking for you earlier," the doctor mentioned. "Said she had something important to discuss with you. I believe she's in the CIC as usual."

"Thanks doc, I'll go see her now," I said taking a swig from the bottle as I climbed up the stairs. I entered the CIC and she motioned for me to take a seat, looking pointedly at the bottle in my hand.

"You know that you're not supposed to have alcohol on board, right?" she asked, taking the seat next to me.

"Yeah? The Alliance can shove it for all I care," I said as I took another drink, coughing as it burned its way down my throat. Shepard took the bottle from me a took a sip, admiring it before giving the bottle back.

"Well, it's payday again. 30,000 credits," she said, transferring the funds over from her omni tool. "Also, I'm here to get your input on our next mission. The Citadel has informed us that they received a distress call from salarian special forces that were investigating a facility on Virmire that Saren has something to do with. The transmission was disrupted, so the council is sending us to investigate. The planet is full of AA guns and I can only bring a small team to disable them. Then we can fly the rest of the team in. This is a good way to see if anything we went over stuck with you."

"Well, if Saren is involved, there's probably geth. Tali would be good to help with them, and she would help with disabling the guns," I said thinking about the team members' strengths.

"Garrus could be useful too since he had the same military training as Saren. If you have room for a third, I would suggest Wrex. It never hurts to have a biotic powerhouse on the team, and a krogan to boot," I suggested.

"Alright, I'll take that into account. How are you holding up?" she asked, getting to what I think was the real reason for calling me here.

"I'll tell you just like I told the doctor, I'm fine. I'm a tough little soldier, I can handle my own baggage," I said as I walked towards the door.

"Who said you were dismissed," Shepard stood up challengingly.

"Who said I care," I shot back, walking out the door and finishing the bottle.

I made my way back to the med bay, pulling a chair up by Ashley's bed and drifting back to sleep.

 **-A few hours later-**

"All ground team members suit up and head to the planet's surface," came Joker's voice from the intercom, "Operative Howard get to the commander on the double, there's a situation on the planet that she thinks you can help with."

I jump up, noting that Ash isn't in here, and quickly began to suit up. I run out of the med bay and out of the ship to come face to face with Shepard and Wrex having a good old fashioned Mexican standoff. I jogged toward them and caught the end of what Wrex was saying.

"Help me out here, the lines between friend and foe are getting real blurry, Shepard," he strained out.

"Easy, Wrex," I said stepping in between the two soldiers. "What's going on here?" I motioned for the commander to back off, pushing the barrel of her gun away from me.

"Saren is finding a cure for my people and they just want to destroy this facility and everything in it," Wrex growled, not putting away his gun.

"Is this how you want your people to be cured," I asked, stepping towards him and driving the barrel of his gun into my chest a bit, "by hanging on the coattail of Saren and the reapers? Because if it is shoot me now, because I don't want to be associated with such a cowardly clan."

Wrex dropped his shotgun and pulled me close, his biotic and natural strength pulling me off my feet. "We are not cowardly, you should know that better than anyone here," he said.

"Then prove it to me. The krogan need a leader Wrex, not a dictator. Saren would only use the krogan for his own gain," I reasoned. This seemed to get him thinking then he dropped me, picking up and holstering his shotgun.

"We were already used as a weapon by the council, once. I will not let it happen again," he said sticking out his arm. I firmly grasped it and he pulled me close, "It is an honor to fight beside you, human. You truly are a worthy krantt," he said before letting me go and walking away to think.

"Thanks, Howard. I didn't think he could see reason. I was just about to shoot him when you stepped in," Shepard admitted to me.

"Wrex cares about his people, even though he may not act like it. I expect him to be returning to Tuchanka after we finish Saren and whipping the krogan into shape," I said as Ashley and Kaiden approached us. I turned to them and began to greet them.

"Lieutenant, Ash, it's good to see your up an- ugh," I grunted as she punched me across the face. "What was that for!" I shouted angrily, much to Shepard's amusement.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a death wish or something? You could have been killed!" she screamed, beating on my chest.

"It's nice to know you cared," I said sincerely, rubbing my face.

"Of course, I- ugh. You despicable," she said before turning off to go sulk.

"You sure do have a way with women, operative," Kaiden said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you sure are a HIT with the ladies," Shephard put in her jab as a salarian approached us.

"Good job with the krogan, situation appeared disastrous. I'm Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment, STG," he introduced himself. "I hope we can rely on you for the assault."

"I assume that means we have a plan," Shephard said as Ashley rejoined us.

"Of sorts, we can convert our ships drive core into a 20-kiloton bomb," he explained.

"Nice, blow Saren's turian ass all the way out of Citadel space, and destroy the facility to boot," Ashley complimented.

"The station is too fortified to deploy it from orbit, it will have to be placed in a tactical position to maximize damage. We will assault the front of the base while your 'shadow team' sneaks in the back and arms the bomb," Kirrahe explained.

"A good plan, except that your men will be slaughtered," I noted.

"We're tougher than we look, although it's true I don't expect many of us to make it out of here alive, which is going to make what I ask next especially difficult. I need one of your men to help coordinate the teams."

"Hmm, the increased firepower could make the difference you need," Shepard mused.

"You'll need someone with knowledge of military communications, I volunteer," Kaiden said stepping forward.

"Except, Lieutenant, the commander will need your help arming the nuke. I'll go, commander."

"With all due respect, _Gunnery Chief_ ," Kaiden said pulling rank, "It's not your call."

Ash looked at me with a frustrated face and said, "Why is it every time someone says, _with all due respect_ , they really mean kiss my ass?"

"Enough, both of you," Shepard interrupted, "Williams, you will escort the salarian team in the base."

"Understood sir… it was an honor working with you."

"Hey," I said not liking what she was suggesting, "You'll be back with us in no time."

"Alright, Commander, pick your small shadow team and we'll begin our assault," the captain said before he walked off to ready his men, followed by Ashley.

"Operative, go get Tali and Liara and get back in here. We'll focus on the mission while you cause as much trouble as you can," Shepard told me. I wordlessly left, gathering my rifle and the team members, returning as Kirrahe was about to give a speech.

"You all know the mission and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage. We would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes: The Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that, we held the line. Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren! in the battle today, we will hold the line!" the captain said, causing a massive boost in morale for the salarian troops.

The assault started, and we snuck around the back, I quickly split from Shepard and began to approach what looked like an observation deck. One push with my biotics and a satellite dish crushed a rushing geth berserker. Another spray and the sniper fell. I slowly feel into a dance of death. Shoot, duck, shockwave repeat. By the time I made it to a refueling station for the geth drones, I didn't hesitate to blow it, destroying most of the drones in the process. I caught up with the commander as they disabled the alarms to the base. We entered and were immediately under fire, but that didn't matter. I felt the rounds shred through my shields and armor, but there was only one thing on my mine. Getting the team out alive. In a rush of adrenaline, I biotically charged a juggernaut coming down the staircase and unloaded my assault rifle until it overheated. I was struggling to breathe at this point, so I ripped off my helmet, applying medigel to the bullet wounds on my torso. We entered a room with a small desk and an asari, which was quickly dispatched with a quick biotic throw that sent her hurtling out the window.

As Tali and Shepard searched through Saren's office, I vaguely noticed a prothean beacon. I stepped in front of it and immediately was caught in some kind of field as it burned visions of a dying race in my head. So, this is what Shephard experienced on Eden Prime, at least this one didn't explode.

"Are you alright?" Tali asked me as Shepard used the beacon also.

"A bit lightheaded, but I can still fight," Shepard landed on the ground, shaking off the dizziness I assume, then headed up to a platform above. Tali helped me stand then supported me as we went to Shepard, who was talking with the ship's AI. I tried to focus but couldn't get the ringing out of my ears as we moved from his office towards where the bomb had to be planted. At this point, I was just blindly shooting, a distraction more than anything. I could feel my suit constantly dispensing medigel on my wounds, but I would have to wait to get to Dr. Chakwas.

We fought our way to the LZ and cleared the way as the Normandy landed and they started to unload the nuke. Shephard pulled something out and stabbed me with it, causing my vision and hearing to sharpen again.

"There you go, it won't keep you alive, but it'll keep you fighting a bit longer," she said as I was pulled on my feet. "Don't worry, it's just adrenaline," she reassured me.

"Commander," Ashley's voice cut in over the comms.

"What is it Ash?" I answered first.

"I'm with the salarians, we're at the AA guns but we're pinned down. There's a lot of casualties and I don't know if we'll make it much longer," she said.

"Affirmative, Ashley. We're making our way to you now," she said. We made our way out to the catwalks when another call came through the comms.

"Commander," Kaiden said, "Geth are pouring all over the bomb site. We'll never make it at this rate. I'm arming the bomb," he announced.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" the commander asked.

"Make sure this bomb goes off, no matter what the cost. Go get the chief and get out of here."

"Negative commander, I knew what I was getting myself into when I volunteered for this. Get Kaiden and make sure Saren pays," Ashley said, giving in.

The commander stared hard at me for a moment before activating her comms and saying, "Kaiden, we're coming back to you. I'm sorry Ashley, I had to make a choice," she said as Wrex came up and restrained me.

"FUCK YOU WREX, LET ME GO!" I yelled as I fought with all my strengths, my biotics failing me.

"Hey, Howard," Ash's voice cut back through the comms, "I'm sorry we never got that second date."

"Don't worry about that, Ash, I'm gonna get you out of there," I said as something inside me broke and all the fight left my body.

"We both know that's not true, operative. Keep fighting, for the both of us," she said as her comms went dead.

"Ash? ASH!... Ash," I repeated as we made it back to the bomb site. Wrex dropped me to fight, but I didn't register anything happening around me. My eyes had locked on one person, a turian that had just entered the battlefield. Wrex charged him and was thrown viciously by the turian. I slowly stood up and made my way towards him, my biotics flashing dangerously. Shephard yelled at me to take cover, but I ignored her. Saren took fighting stance and threw a biotically enhanced punch, that was met with my own. Blue met red and all I could think was that Ash was gone and he was responsible for it. I pushed more and more energy in my fist, as did Saren. Shockwaves began exploding dangerously close and I leaned in and said three words.

"I'll kill you," then we couldn't take anymore and were both blown backwards from the sudden explosion of power. Shepard dragged me into the Normandy as the rest of the team covered us, cradling me to her chest as I cried for the first time in years. The first person to treat me like I was human and nothing but that, had just died at her choice. My body began to convulse, and Shepard screamed for Dr. Chakwas. Then everything was black.

 ** _Damn this chapter was hard to write. I just killed off who I planned as Howard's love interest in a spur of the moment decision. Review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _This is Cloaked Protagonist,_**

 ** _Signing Off_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow. That last chapter really lit a fire in the ME community. Apparently people really felt strongly about everything that happened. I've received over 10 dms of ppl wanting to know what my thought process is, which I answer all of them that doesn't end with me spoiling the story. Besides that, the reviews doubled as did the follows. Here's the chapter.**_

I took apart the rifle for the twentieth time, cleaning it and putting it back together without so much as a glance. No matter how many times I clean it, it still feels dirty. I had done this so much in the last week, that it was like clockwork. It's been a month since Virmire. I didn't speak to anyone, and I didn't volunteer to join the Commander on Noveria when she left a day ago. All I do is clean this rifle. The rifle that never belonged to me.

"Operative, you have a call coming through from the CIC," came the voice of Joker over the intercom. I stood up, carrying the rifle with me and made my way to the elevator. I activated it and stepped off, ignoring the worried look that Dr. Chakwas gave me, and made my way up the stairs. Navigator Pressley gave me a sad nod as I passed, he got no response like everyone else. I activated the CIC and Captain Anderson appeared, looking much older than the last time I had seen him. It felt like a lifetime ago that I was asking him for this job in Flux. It had been a life's worth of time for someone. He looked at my disheveled appearance through the connection but didn't note on it.

"Hello, operative. How goes the training?" he asked me, earning himself a blank look. "The commander asked me to talk to you about what happened to Gunnery Chief Williams on your last mission. Listen, do you really think that Ashl- "

"Don't you dare say her name," I growled out, my voice hoarse.

"Do you think she would want you to be like this? The commander reported that the only time you're not training or cleaning that rifle is when you are eating. You supposedly don't sleep until you pass out, and even then, you wake up from nightmares. I'm this close to pulling you from the mission and declaring you unfit for service," Anderson threatened. I grew silent at that. "I've got a shuttle coming to retrieve you now, your coming to the Citadel."

"No," I said slamming my fist into the terminal, "I have to keep fighting. She told me to," I said, my voice cracking at the thought of quitting.

"She's why your coming. There's going to be a wake and you are going to be speaking, against my better judgement," Anderson said, his voice increasing in volume. "I asked the commander to speak, as her commanding officer, and she deferred me to you. Said that she had volunteered to work with you on the last Alliance led mission, and that you pulled her out when she was injured. That means by all purposes, YOU were her leader on the last Alliance operation, and you are responsible for making an appearance. You will have to present her tags to her family and give a eulogy, and it better be a damned good one or else I'll have you thrown below the worst jail I can find."

"Is that an order, _sir_?" I asked coldly.

"I though you didn't take orders from me, _operative_."

"Someone taught me proper Alliance protocol. As my employer, you have the sole power to make that call."

"No, it's not an order. It is a request by her family," he said losing all of the fire in his voice, "her youngest sister wants to meet the _man_ that Williams sent her emails about. So, if you find him, let him know he leaves in 2 hours." The communication cut off then, and I was left to my thoughts. I don't want to let her go, but am I really doing what she wanted? Am I fighting or am I just waiting to die? Making up my mind I walked down the stairs into the med bay and peeled off my shirt, showing a poorly healed torso.

"Doctor Chakwas, I need these bullets out of me. I've got a meeting on the Citadel," I said with a sharp tone.

"Of course, let me get you sedated and we can star- "she began.

"No sedatives, doc. We've got two hours before I leave, and I need the time to think," I said laying back. "There are a couple of things I have to run by Anderson and probably the Admirals." She stared at me for a moment before grabbing a scalpel and strapping me down. She made the first cut and I immediately regretted not taking the sedative.

 **-At the Citadel-**

"We would like to ask her commanding officer to come up and speak at this time," Anderson said, motioning for me to stand. I got up and made my way over to the podium, clutching the sides tightly. The captain put his hand on my shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze before sitting down. I had asked to borrow a dress uniform from him and was clean shaved.

"Hello everyone. I'll start by introducing myself. I am Operative Howard. I'm not Alliance, or c-sec, or even a mercenary. To put it in the words of a good friend of mine, I am a survivor. As a survivor I've learned a couple of thing. The first is that everyone must die at some point in life. The second is not to become close to anyone, except for krogan. They are a lot harder to kill then us," I began, causing a few people in the crowd to crack a sad smile. "Most importantly, I learned that when life beats you from every angle and you've taken all you can, someone will pull you up on your feet and give you a chance," at this I nodded at Anderson. "I worked with Ashley on the Normandy since we picked her up from Eden Prime. I remember the first conversation I had with her, I asked her out for drinks and she said it was against Alliance regs," I started retelling all the stories we had from our short time together.

After a while of reminiscing I decided to get around to the heart of my speech. "It is because of the beautiful soul of Ashley William that I am here today and have a reason to keep fighting. It is with great pride that I announce I will be donating 100,000 credits to each one of Ashley's sister, under the sponsor of the Systems Alliance. I also am glad to announce that I will be joining the Alliance under training in their new high-intensity program. This program will be known as the Rise from Ashes ten tier program. Everyone can partake in the program. If you pass the first level, you will be declared as an Alliance W-1 and if you finish all 10 then you will be simply known as a Phoenix. The training involved will be on the same level as N7 training and will be regarded as one of the highest accommodations you can receive. So here is to Ashley Williams, the girl who cared about me when I couldn't care about myself." I said snapping off a salute as did all the other soldiers in the area. I was in tears as I approached her three sister and presented them with her dog tags. One of them hugged me around the neck, Sarah I believe, and whisper how much she appreciated me doing this. I joined Captain Anderson and we retired to the human embassies to discuss details.

"First thing first," he said as he saluted me, "Welcome to the Systems Alliance. More importantly, welcome to your first day as a Phoenix, soldier. You have shown compassion, skill on the battlefield, and a willingness to sacrifice yourself for others."

"It feels good, sir," I said returning the salute, then relaxing. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Admiral Hackett will be joining us shortly, and you will be discussing the training program with him. As a pioneer of the program, you will be given the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and be available for promotion throughout the program. Your official training will have to wait, seeing as the Commander has requested a Phoenix trooper on her squad against the fight with Saren," he said nodding behind me. I turned to come face to face with Shepard, a sad smile on her face. She pulled me into a hug, no words needed.

"Reporting for duty, commander," I said jokingly, earning a slap on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you pulled yourself together, Wrex was worried about you," she said.

"Awe, good to know he can feel through those old scars of his."

"Commander, how did your meeting with the council go?" Anderson asked.

"Dreadful," she said, her face turning sour. "They have grounded the Normandy and refuse to follow Saren into the Terminus System. He going to get to the conduit," she ranted.

"What can we do about it?" I asked.

"Hmm, the lockdown is enforced from docking control. I think I can sneak in there and try to override the lockdown."

"That's too dangerous, c-sec would eat you alive if you tried to take it. There must be another way," I pointed out.

"I may be able to override the lockdown from Udina's private console, he was the one to issue the grounding, I assume?"

"Yeah, he was. What if he's in there?" Shepard asked.

"You knock him the hell out, that's what. We'll get to the ship while you hack his computer. Good luck, Captain," I said as we started to jog away. We rounded the corner and I immediately crashed into a familiar asari.

"Liara? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"No time to explain, are you both headed to the ship too? How wonderful," she squeaked out as she began to levitate us with her biotics and head towards the docking bay.

"Liara, put us down," Shepard yelled.

"You can put her down, I'm enjoying the ride."

We entered the elevator and she abruptly let us go. Causing Shepard to drop suddenly while I gracefully flopped to the floor. "Sorry about that, I believe that I was being followed," Liara apologized.

"Who would be following you?" I asked.

"No one to worry about."

"It is our concern if it affects you," Shepard put her input in.

"Since when is it 'our' concern, Commander?"

"Since you were ready to die to be with her," she replied solemnly, causing me to shut my mouth. We fell into an awkward silence, Liara's troubles forgotten.

I fell into step behind the two girls and went to the airlock to see Dr. Chakwas. She was still wearing her formal attire from the wake. I walked up to her and embraced her.

"Thank you," I said.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked.

"For being here."

 **-Flashback-**

"Slaves aren't worthy of a name. Only numbers," a gruff batarian said. "You've gotten quite the bounty on your head for a slave. You've cost a lot of people a lot of money," he continued as he pulled out a shock baton. "Enough that they have changed your classification from a number to a letter. The higher ups felt it was necessary to use one from your own alphabet, a mark of shame created by your own species, and given to you by us."

"Yeah, well tell them to shove their money up their ass and fight me themselves if they want to do something about it," I spat, earning a stab from the baton. Baton might not be the best word for it. It looks like a baton, but there is a spike attached to a tesla projector on the top. Not many prisoners get it, because it fills your body with enough electricity to disrupt the natural electrical impulses in the brain. Now at the best scenario, you will retain minor control of your muscles. If not, you will not be able to expand your diaphragm, causing you to slowly suffocate to death.

"The mark is up to 340,000 credits for a kill with proof," he informed me as the prod continued to shock me. "Let's see if you can survive 30 seconds of exposure, Prisoner X."

 **-Linebreak-**

I stood on the bridge with the commander as we exited the Mu Relay. Joker searched for a spot to land but could fine none. After a quick argument Shepard told me to meet her in the Mako and went to get whoever else was coming with us.

"Your going on this crazy planet too, huh?" asked Kaiden as he joined me on my row of seats.

"She wouldn't have been able to keep me away. Trust me, she tried," I replied seriously.

"I can see why," Garrus said as he sat in the seat across from us, "You did kind of lose it last time you saw Saren. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"No, I'm not sure Garrus. I don't have to be sure, I just need to make sure that we take Saren down. Once and for all. Besides, if I didn't volunteer to help the commander, Ashley would have killed me herself," I said with a small smile. I gripped her rifle tightly, the worn grip comforting on my hands. Kaiden gave me a reassuring smile while Garrus merely nodded.

"I'm sure you'll make her proud, Phoenix," Shepard said as she joined us, closing the hatch. "Now everyone strap in, Joker may kill us in the next minute or so."

We quickly snapped our harnesses on and not a moment too soon. The cargo bay doors opened, launching us on a sharp descent through the air, towards the ground. We impacted the ground and bounced a few times before climbing out.

"Damn it, he locked the door," Shepard announced.

"There has to be a terminal here somewhere. He had to unlock it to get in it," Garrus supplied.

"Okay, Kaiden, Howard, protect the Mako. Garrus, you're with me," she ordered, taking off with the turian hot on her heels.

"Can I ask you something," Kaiden said as we stood in silence.

"I guess it won't hurt. It won't hurt me at least," I said, thinking he was making small talk.

"Just how close were you and the chief?"

"Honestly, we were probably closer than any of the crew knew. We had a private comms channel that we used to speak on when we were on missions. The krogan have a belief that you form your strongest bonds in the heat of battle, and that's the place where we first met. At first, she felt like she owed me for saving her on Eden Prime, like she didn't deserve to be on the Normandy."

"You were one of the only reasons she made it long enough to meet up with the commander," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she wasn't a good soldier with a heart of gold," I popped off. "Sorry, lost my cool for a second there. Anyway, she made it a point to try and be on every op I went on. Things just grew from there and we became close," I shrugged.

"Were you in a relationship or?" he left in the air.

"We were closer to each other than anyone else in the crew is. I'd honestly be dead if Wrex and Shepard didn't keep me from going after her. We never put a title on what we had, but it was something special," I replied honestly.

"I see… you must hate me, huh? Shepard did choose me over her," he said with regret.

"I did at first, then I hated Shepard, and then it was Ashley herself. I was so mad that she left me alone again. Despite having all these people around me, it was always us, you know?"

"Yeah, I can get that. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to Shepard," he confided in me.

"I'm not sure if there's anything between you two or not but take my advice. If we all make it through this, tell her whatever you need to before you lose your chance," I told him sagely. The lock on the door glowed green, showing it was unlocked. Kaiden opened the door before turning to me. "Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Not a clue. Wasn't part of basic training."

"Looks like it's time for some on the job training," I said as I climbed into the driver's seat. It was a simple setup, all things considered. Two pedals, a steering wheel, a big red button, and a handbrake. About 5 minutes later, Shepard pushed Garrus into the Mako and slammed the hatch shut.

"DRIVE!" she yelled as the Mako began to be peppered in shots. I slammed my foot on the first pedal, and nothing happened. "THAT'S THE BRAKE, HIT THE OTHER ONE!"

Correcting my mistake, I hammered down on the gas and we shot off into the ruins. We made it some ways in without any sigh of Saren or the geth. "Anyone else feels like we're going into a trap?" Kaiden asked.

Garrus suddenly groaned from his spot on the turret as a green energy field appeared in front of us, blocking our way. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" the turian groaned. Another field appeared around 50 meters behind us, blocking all routes of escape except for the door.

Shepard, Kaiden, and I crawled out of the Mako while Garrus stayed on the gun. We enter the door and took an elevator down until we approached a flickering VI. We approached it and it began to speak to us. It was telling us about how it shut off stasis pods over the years, when Shepard had enough.

"Listen, this cycle still has hope. We can stop Sovereign and Saren before they activate the citadel," she explained as the VI sat there. Wasn't like a programmed piece of machinery could walk around anyway.

"I'm uploading a code that will tell the keepers to open the arms of the Citadel, allowing your fleets to attack Sovereign. It must be uploaded at the station controls if you are to have a chance."

We turned and ran back to the elevator and rode it up to the Mako. I entered and rejoined Garrus at the front, taking off to where the conduit was. I slowed down to Mako so Garrus could shoot at the geth, but the commander ordered me to go full speed ahead. I waved through colossus and armatures, almost flipping us when we made a sharp drop. We made our way to a cliff leading to a relay, the conduit.

"Garrus, disable the guns, we're going to have to jump," Shepard ordered, putting her harness back on. I rammed through a colossus and began the trek down. We took the jump, and we looked like we were going to miss it when Garrus reached over and pushed the big red button, causing the jump jets to go off.

We entered the relay, and I almost threw up. The Mako isn't made for this kind of stuff. We exited the jump and it did a barrel row, sling me out of the front glass while everyone was still in. I hit something hard and was stunned momentarily. I looked down and came face to face with a geth, whose head promptly exploded. I looked over and Garrus was hanging out of the window, his sniper barrel still hot. I nodded his way and stood up as the rest of the team gathered their wits.

Shepard motioned me over to her, she was standing by the elevator. I stepped in while Garrus and Kaiden went across the Presidium. "I've sent Garrus and Kaiden to help evacuate civilians to the emergency bunker," she informed me as we started the elevator.

"Shepard," I asked with a grimace, rubbing my probably bruised ribs. "Do you really think we can do this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We have to try, though," she said looking me in the eye. The power to the elevator shut off when our comms kicked on.

"He's shut off the artificial gravity on the station, Commander," Kaiden informed us.

"Rodger that," she replied, "Mag-boots on, we're going on foot from here," she said shooting out the glass.

"I can do you one better than that," I said, my biotics covering the two of us. I saw a geth and biotically charged it, sending it flying away. I then turned to Shepard and pulled her toward me.

"Never do that again," she said as we entered an opening. I just smiled cheekily. That smile dropped soon when a dropship stopped above us and began to deploy troops. We took cover and began to open fire, not doing much to the horde.

"Shepard, can you start those guns?" I asked, pointing out the Citadel defenses.

"Yes, but I'd need time we don't have," she replied. We then heard a series of noises coming from the guns as they started up, blasting into the dropship. After it was finished, we met up with a turian.

"You didn't think you were in this alone, did you?" Nihlus asked as his shotgun cycled the heat.

"Damn good to hear from you, Spectre," I said.

"We need to keep moving," Shepard ordered. We ran up a stairway and saw a lane of what looked like destroyed geth turrets. I looked at Nihlus and he rubbed the back of his helmet.

"I got a little carried away," he said dismissively. "Come on, it's this way to the council chambers."

We followed him and took out the few guards that were in the atrium. Saren must not have though we would get this far. Shepard approached the Citadel's controls, preparing to put in the code, when Saren floated up. He threw a grenade that sent Nihlus and Shepard blasting back, but I used my biotic to anchor me.

"Can't you see the reapers are using you, Saren," Nihlus called out as he rejoined me.

"Your indoctrinated," said Shepard as she took up the position on my other side.

"No, they need me. I've studied indoctrination and the more under control of the reapers one is, the less capable they are," Saren argued back.

"You're delusional," I snapped back, "You're so far up Sovereign's ass that you can't even see what he's doing to you."

"Ah, the human who I fought on Virmire. I should be thanking you, really. You're the reason I had doubts about the reapers to begin with. Sovereign gave me some enhancements to make sure I could squash you next time we fought," Saren snapped off.

Growing tired of talking, I flung a shockwave towards Saren, causing the fuel in his hoverboard to explode. His body was sent flying below, into the gardens. "Anyone else think that was really anticlimactic?" I asked as Nihlus jumped down to confirm the kill.

"Yeah, it was almost too easy," Shepard noted as she finished uploading the code.

"Normandy to the Citadel, is that you commander?" came Joker's voice.

"Yes, it's us. We're about to open the Citadel now."

"I'm with the fifth fleet now, sitting outside the relay. Coming through now," Joker announced.

"Mayday, mayday. This is the Destiny Ascension. Our barriers are failing, and we have the council on board."

"What's the order, Commander? Do we save the council or focus on Sovereign?" Joker asked.

The commander looked lost for the first time since we had worked together. She kept stuttering and looked like she was going to have a panic attack. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook my head, turning on my comms. "Save the Council first, Joker. We're going to need all the help we can get," I said.

"Commander?" Joker asked. She looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Do it Joker."

We sat there watching as Alliance Ships were blown apart, clearing a path for the Destiny Ascension. "He's dead," Nihlus told us over the comms. "Wait, something is happening," he cut back in quickly. We looked over the edge and Saren's body was covered in a glow, angry spark shooting off when he seemed to explode in the light. Shepard and I was knocked of the platform into the garden with Nihlus.

'Saren' began to jump around, firing off blast of that energy. He looked more like a husk than anything else. We opened fire, but he was simply too fast. I holstered Ashley's rifle and took out my sword, stepping back and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Saren launched a ball of energy at Shepard, blasting her off her feet, and prepared to make the final strike. I charged my biotics with all the strength I could muster and charged him, making him stumble for a moment. A moment was all I needed anyway. I charged my sword and shoved it into his chest where the glowing orb was at. He began to spark viciously, giving me no time to fall back and he exploded, my barrier holding up. I was flung back and hit my head, still conscious, but dazed.

There was an explosion from above us and Nihlus cheered while Shepard gave frightened expression. She yelled at us to run and they took off as debris began to litter the tower. I pulled myself as close to the wall as I could, hunks of what I assume is Sovereign crashing all around me. After about an hour everything seemed to settle, and I began the search for my sword. I looked for a couple of minutes before I found a melted pile of metal. Well that's just great. I began to climb out of the rubble, my helmet forgotten in the wreckage, and stand on the tallest piece of rubble.

I look down and Nihlus and Shepard are just staring at me while Anderson has a smile on his face. "What is it?" I asked, "Do I have something on my face?" I began to climb down as a trio approached us. The council, I recognized.

"We are in your debt, Commander Shepard," the salarian councilor started.

"The human Alliance took many losses today. These loses will not be forgotten," the turian councilor continued before I interrupted him.

"The turian and asari also took many loses," I pointed out.

"Yes, but they were nowhere near as severe as your own."

"To recognize humanity's great sacrifice," the asari councilor intervened, "We have decided to give you a seat on the council."

"We humbly accept this position," said someone who screamed politician. If the black eye is anything to go by, this must be Udina.

"I'm sure the suggestion of the savior of the Citadel would be taken highly into consideration," the asari councilor continued.

"What about Captain Anderson?" Shepard suggested.

"Impossible, he just a soldier- "Udina started.

"I think we can all agree that there's too many politicians on the Citadel, councilors," I said causing the turian councilor to chuckle and Udina to huff.

"Actually, while we're here I would like to put forward a candidate for the Spectres," Nihlus said, stepping forward. "This young man here had endured more than some of our most elite and made it out alive. He seems to have the talent to survive just about anything thrown at him. I nominate Alliance Phoenix Howard to join the Spectres."

"I second that recommendation, councilors," Shephard chipped in too.

"I see, we are not in a position to review your case currently but return in a few months and we will discuss it further," the turian councilor replied.

I stayed silent as they finished their conversations and Anderson turned to me. "Well, I need you to go get patched up and meet Admiral Hackett in two days. Your being reassigned for your Phoenix training," he said with a serious expression.

"Where am I going, Captain? Or is it Councilor now?" I mocked. He mere responded with a smirk and replied,

"Your headed to Tuchanka. As the final step of a Phoenix troopers training, they must survive a month on the krogan home world."

"Son of a bi- "

 _ **And there it is. We finally finished the first arc of this story. Now it's gonna be all about Howard and his individual journey through this galaxy, and his personal struggles for a good story will slow down a lot now, especially the fight scenes. I've neglected most of those up to this point, but they will hopefully be just as vivid as these last couple chapters have been emotional. See you then.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing off**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-One month later on Tuchanka-**

"I'm telling you Wrex, the Alliance isn't trying to settle on Tuchanka. We just want to set up a base of operations for our Phoenix training," I told the old krogan.

"Listen, kid. Just because a few of the clans don't kill you on site, doesn't mean they won't kill any other human. Besides, what would we gain out of it?" Wrex replied.

"The krogan need something other than the rights to brag about the best of another species having to struggle where your people prosper? You really are changing this planet, Wrex."

"My people need to realize that we're going to become extinct if we keep running off world and getting ourselves killed for unworthy causes. I've already begun negotiations with clan Nakmor. Back to the matter at hand, what do we get out of this?" he pushed again.

"What is the one thing that the krogan need more than anything out here?" I asked.

"Other than children?" he mocked.

"Yes, other than children."

"Hmm, it would have to be water and then scientists. Water is always scarce here, but it's only a short-term solution. Scientist that could investigate curing the genophage would end our struggles all together."

"We've already been over this Wrex. You and I both know that the krogan aren't ready for the genophage to be cured. They would just push for war against the turians and salarians. That's why you need to hurry up and whip them into shape, big guy. Water, on the other hand, is something we can help with. Earth is mostly made of water and we could fly in regular shipments in exchange for the training base."

"Hmm, let's say I was considering this. Where would you put this base? There isn't too much room as there is."

"Easy, at the edge of the wastelands. It's neutral territory from other clans, and it provides the perfect place for survival training. You know yourself how hard it can be out there. Besides, if a Phoenix can't avoid a thresher maw for a few week, they're hardly good enough to be in the ranks."

"Ha, not even a human like you can take down a maw. They wouldn't last 10 minutes."

"They're not supposed to fight it, they're supposed to learn how to avoid trouble. And if trouble finds them, how to kill efficiently. Plus, they should know how to pick a fight before they get here."

"You make a good point," he noted, "I'll let Wreav know what you're up to, so any Alliance personnel won't be shot on sight."

"Good, we shouldn't ha- "I began as Admiral Hackett cut in through the emergency channel on my omnitool.

"Lieutenant-Commander, we've received some disturbing news from the terminus system. Dr. Chakwas is at Arcturus Station and is awaiting your arrival," the Admiral informed me.

"Karen? What is she doing off the Normandy? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"That's not for me to say, Howard. Just get to Arcturus on the double. Do you need transport off Tuchanka?"

"Sounds pretty serious," Wrex cut in, "We have a cargo freighter he can use to get to the citadel. I assume you can have transport meet him there."

"Of course. I'll see you soon, Howard. Hackett out."

"Looks like duty calls," I said turning back to Wrex.

"Hmph, never though I'd see the day you followed someone else's orders," he motioned for me to follow him.

"Well, apparently I can be dishonorably discharged since I'm officially part of the Alliance now. I don't think that would look to good on one of the saviors of the Citadel. Besides, I get discounts on guns now."

"Ha, I knew there was a real reason you had that apartment near the markets. Closer to the bar my ass. Here we are, it's a bit rough around the edges, but it'll get you there."

We walked up to the thing and I couldn't help but groan. It was ship that looked almost as old as the Protheans. There were places that were almost completely rusted through and wires poked through the hull. "Are you sure you're not trying to kill me, Wrex?"

"If shooting that Mako though a relay didn't do it, kid, you'll live," he said making a reference to Ilos.

"Are you still upset we didn't bring you along? You know we couldn't fit you in the Mako with the four of us. Besides, you need to lose some weight anyway. You look like you're a bit soft around the edges."

Wrex chuckled and boarded the ship. He went to tell the pilot what was happening while I jumped in the empty navigation chair and closed my eyes, deciding to get some rest before we made it.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

"Hey Howard, you like poetry?" came a familiar voice.

"Can't say I've ever really heard any. There wasn't a lot of reading material on Torfan, Ash."

"Oh, yeah. That was a dumb question. Well I love it. My father's favorite one was Tennyson's Ulysses."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, he would have me record it, so he could bring it along whenever he was stationed away. He must have had a dozen of those things."

"I'd never think you'd be one to care about poetry, or anything not involving guns in general."

"Just because I can make headshots from a hundred meters, doesn't mean I can't like sensitive stuff."

"Sure, you don't, Ash."

"How about we keep this as our little secret, though. I don't want Kaiden think I'm going soft on him."

"My lips are sealed."

 **-Some hours later-**

"Wake up human, we've arrived at the Citadel," the krogan pilot grunted.

"Why haven't we docked then?"

"We were hailed by one of your dreadnaughts, they're sending a shuttle to pick you up now."

"Got it, thanks."

"Hurry up and get off my ship, I'll have to wash the human smell out when I get to Tuchanka."

I gathered my belongings, which consisted of a M-5 Phalanx, which was standard issue for all Phoenix troopers, and my own M-15 Vindicator. As much as I dislike the new thermal clip system, there was no arguing it was effective. I put the pistol in my side holster and stuck the assault rifle in my back before throwing on my new jacket.

I may not agree with the Alliance on most things, but they can make a badass set of casuals. I was wearing a pair of black combat boots with white laces. They were a bit stained up from all the sand on Tuchanka, but that would wash out easy enough. Moving up was a pair of black pants with white stripes going up to the side leading to a standard issue dark grey Alliance t-shirt. The jacket is what really set me apart, though. As a gift from Alliance Command for helping defeat Sovereign and joining as the first Phoenix, they paid for a bad ass creation of a jacket. The standard issue version is black with a red symbol of a bird in flames, a Phoenix. Mine, on the other hand, was solid white. My name was engraved over my heart, much like my old jacket, and it had one pocket on the inside. A holster was weaved into the inside of the jacket, opposite of the pocket. On the back was the standard Phoenix logo, except with blue flames instead of red, and the phoenix was made in a deep shade of crimson, almost bloodlike. There was a powerful shield module lined into it that would protect me if anyone shot me in the torso. That wasn't the best part though. Upon my request, there was writing stitched in a gold fabric.

 _"_ _Keep fighting for the both of us"_

 _-Ashley Williams_

I took a moment to stare at that before I stuck my spare thermal clips in the jacket pocket and slung the backpack over my shoulder. I stepped through the airlock and entered the Alliance shuttle, crew already at attention snapping me a salute.

"Cut the crap, boys. I don't care for all that formal bullshit for something as simply as a ride to your ship. What's your names?" I asked as I took a seat. They looked at each other a bit uneasy before responding.

"I'm Ensign Rodger Lefae and this is Corporal Lee Tilman," the shorter, stockier soldier introduced them. I gave them both a nod before strapping in.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, Ensign, we should probably get going. Krogans aren't known for their patience, and he may just pull off with us still attached," I joked. It got them into action though. They both went to the front of the shuttle and detached from the ship, starting to steer us toward the much larger ship. We docked, and I gave both men a casual salute and opened the doors. Surprisingly, there was no greeting party. That's weird, usually Hackett is all about formalities. I asked one of the officers on the deck to point me his way, and after a few minutes of being lost, made my way into the ships CIC.

I arrived and immediately noticed something was wrong. Both Joker and Chakwas were sitting in chairs, with Admiral Hackett standing at attention, pale. "Lieutenant-Commander," he greeted as I took a seat next to Joker, who hadn't lifted his head since I arrived.

"What's going on here, Admiral? I though we were meeting Chakwas at Arcturus Station."

"We didn't feel it was right to wait," the doctor cut in, "You deserve just as much as anyone else to know this information as soon as possible," she said at the brink of tears.

"Wait, what happened? Is everyone al– "I began before Joker's hand gripped my arm with surprising force.

"Shepard and the Normandy are gone, along with half the crew," he said coldly, looking me in the eyes.

"I- what happened Joker."

"We were scanning a cluster where ships had been reported missing. Alliance figured it was geth, but something was a bit off. A cruiser entered our scanning range and changed their flight path to intercept us, even though the stealth systems were engaged. I tried to get us out of there, I really did but their attack tore through the ship's barriers and took out two of the engines in the first attack," he said breaking down at the end.

I looked over at Hackett and Chakwas, making a motion for them to leave and they nodded in understanding. "Joker, you did all you could do. There's no way that you could have known," I spoke gently.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, IT WAS MY FAULT THEY DIED! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL," he screamed, making to stand up when he buckled and shouted in pain. I quickly went to help him up, but he just pushed me back and propped himself up against the wall.

"I understand better than you think. I told Ashley that I'd get her off Virmire, even when the commander made the call. You have to get over it, Joker. Keep fighting for them and don't let them fade into the background."

"Get over it like you did Torfan? We both know that's a lie. I knew everything that went on in my ship. You can hide the nightmares from everyone else, but I know. Hell, you're not even over Ashley's death, I can see it in your eyes. I see the same when I look in the mirror," he said with crazed chuckle, tears streaming down his eyes. "You know what's the best part? Hackett just declared me to emotionally unstable to fly, I'm grounded," he said putting his hands in his head. I slid down the wall beside him, staring straight ahead.

"You're right, Joker. I'm not over it and I don't know if I ever will be. Torfan was a place made of nightmares, and Ash was the first friend I made since coming out of there. Sure, there was Shepard, but she was more like a mentor. The krogan respected me, but I wouldn't call that a friendship. Do you have any siblings, Joker?"

"Yeah, a sister," he replied.

"Go to her, hold her close. Tell her how much you care for her. You never know when that will be took from you. You need all the friends and family you can right now. Don't become like me, Joker. Be better and figure out how to move on. At this point, I'm not even living. I'm just surviving," I said, standing to make a leave. I made it to the door and paused, "As for you being grounded, I'll see what I can do about that. Just take the time to grieve, then we'll talk." I then walked outside.

"Howard are you okay?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"You need to get in there, doc. Joker hurt himself pitching a fit and may need some medical attention," I said shortly. I then turned to Hackett, "Where can we talk in private?" I asked him.

"We can use my quarters, follow me," he said, motioning to the elevator. One short trip later and we were sitting across from each other, a feeling of dread hanging over us.

"You grounded him," I said, holding my temples.

"I had no choice, he refused to calm down and insisted on going back to where the wreckage is."

"You always have a choice, _Admiral_ ," I spat, "You just made the wrong one. I'm gong to be upfront with you, my Phoenix training is over and I'm requesting formal leave to handle some business on the Citadel."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," he started.

"I don't really care about your opinion at the moment. You and I both know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Shepard and Anderson's personal recommendations. That's the only reason I was allowed to join the Alliance anyway. So, either give me leave, or discharge me right now because I'm not going to be working for you anytime soon."

"Howard," he sighed.

"Oh, it's Howard now? Last time I checked we weren't friends, so you have no right to call me that. I have confirmation on my acceptance into the Spectres right here," I said forwarding the email from the council, "So I don't need you to make a difference. I'm leaving for the Citadel to meet with Anderson and work things out. Permission to leave, _Admiral?_ "

He sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with me now. "Permission granted. I'll also put the document forward for your extended leave. The shuttle you arrived in will take you back."

"Understood. I assume you will forward both Joker and Chakwas' contact information to me?"

"It will be done."

With that I turned and made my way to the shuttle, telling the pilot where to take me. After about a ten-minute fly, I exited the shuttle and made my way to my apartment. I unlocked the door and sat down, looking at the wall in front of me. On it was a mounted rifle and a picture of Ashley. I stood and lifted the picture.

"I sure could use your help right now, Ash."

"Do all humans tend to talk to their selves?" said a female voice behind me. I spun around, drawing my pistol at the intruder. It was an asari wearing a form-fitting black suit.

"You've got ten seconds to leave before I fill you with bullets."

"Is that anyway to treat a fellow Spectre? I though you humans were more hospitable than this."

"What's the name of the flagship the geth used then?" I asked knowing it was a locked file.

"Alright, you've got me. I'm an asari commando working under Liara T'Soni. She asked me to give you this," she said placing a data pad on the table. "The shadows are watching you, Phoenix," she said as she walked out of the door. I placed the picture down and read over the file. I looked something like a dossier on me.

 _Prisoner X: (alias and positions: Howard. Lieutenant-Commander of Systems Alliance. Pioneer and member of the Rise from Ashes program. Currently the only recognized Phoenix Operative. Introduced himself as One, for a period. Recognized as a member of the krogan clan, Urdnot, by some clans. Human Supremist organization, Cerberus, had taken note of him before escape from Torfan.) Only known survivor of the batarian raid on Mindoir. Shows biotic potential only known to naturally occur in asari. Scans suggest nervous system has almost three times as many pathways as any other human. Highly tolerant to pain, probably from imprisonment on Torfan. Has received advanced weapons training from the Alliance. Has received small firearms team training from Commander Shepard, the sole survivor of attack on Azuke. Was suggested for Spectre status by Spectre Jane Shepard and Spectre Nihlus Kyrik after the geth attack on Citadel. Recently approved by majority vote. Turian, asari, and human councilors voted for approval. Salarian voted against, too much of a liability. No living relative, will have to look for another way to blackmail him. Was in relations with Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the Systems Alliance. Possible to use her family as a bargaining chip. Further information required before acting._

I read over the data pad a few times before I began to understand what was happening. Liara had either ran across the information and forwarded it to me or was a double agent and was warning me of a threat. That asari had said something about shadows watching, maybe I should ask Nihlus about that when I see him next time. My alarm on my omnitool went off, informing me of my meeting with the councilor, and I left, locking my door back. I caught a shuttle and flew off to the Presidium. The receptionist waved me through and I entered his office, only to notice he wasn't alone. Besides Anderson was both the turian and asari councilor.

"Councilors," I greeted, nodding my head.

"It is good to see you again, Operative," the asari councilor greeted me.

"I'm afraid it's not operative anymore, councilor. I joined a new division of the military built for high-intensity survival and infiltration situation," I informed her respectfully.

"Yes, it is much like the salarian's STG or your own Huntress groups, Madam Councilor," the turian councilor informed her.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked.

"We designed part of the program off of one of their own special operations," Anderson told me.

"Back to the matter at hand, we are here to welcome you to the Spectres," said the Asari councilor.

"We were also discussing the problem of you not having a ship of you own to command, or a crew," remarked the turian councilor with a tight voice.

"I was explaining that until recently, you barely had any relations to the Alliance, and nothing as prestigious as what you have now. We were discussing giving you your own crew and frigate." Anderson replied steadily.

"Yeah, I was kind of a loose cannon not a couple months ago. But I want to find my own crew, I want people I can trust," I said remembering the data pad Liara sent me.

"That is understandable, Spectre, you will still need a ship though. After much negotiations, the turian military has offered one of our frigates," he said.

"Okay, let's get to the point. You wouldn't all be here if something wasn't up. What's really going on? No one just gives away a ship for free," I asked.

"Hmm, you catch on quick. Spectre Nihlus was investigating a rouge cabal unit on Omega. We lost communications with him a week ago and we want you to investigate. We were going to give you a ship, so time wouldn't be wasted going through normal procedure."

"Of course, I'll help. How will I get there, though? I still don't have a crew."

"We'll provide you with the flight crew for this mission. It's probably better to lay low when you get there, the terminus systems are outside of our jurisdiction and is ran by the Blood Pack, Eclipse, and Blue Suns mercenaries."

"Would you trust this crew with your life?" I asked the councilor seriously.

"It's the same one I use on diplomatic missions to Palaven, so yes."

"I'll do it, but they don't leave the ship. I'll work faster on my own for the time being."

"Thank you for this, Spectre. We are grateful for your help," thanked the asari councilor.

"I'll get my gear and go immediately," I said making it for the door.

"There's no time, just go to the docking bay and you'll be equipped on board," the turian councilor said.

"Good thing I always carry a gun then," I said showing it to them as the door closed.

 _ **It's always something happening with Howard. At least he gets a ship out of this deal. Everyone make sure to review, be ready for some hopefully better fight scenes next chapter.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_

 _ **Postscript-**_

 _ **The more people review, the more double and triple uploads I'll do ;) Don't forget you can do a review for each chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**-At the docking bay-**

"Garrus Vakarian," I said as I approached the familiar turian standing outside of the airlock.

"Howard," he greeted, "heard they gave you a turian ship and I had to see this myself. I assume you've heard about what happened to the Normandy?"

"Unfortunately. I could use your help, actually," I admitted.

"What, the big bad human can't handle something on his own? When's the last time you admitted that?"

"The day after I tried ryncol. This is serious Garrus, Spectre business," I said evenly.

"We'll talk on the ship then," he said stepping towards the airlock. We entered and immediately had guns pointed at us.

"Who confirmed your Spectre status?" asked the one in front.

"The asari councilor was the first to mention it," I said, keeping a barrier around me and Garrus. He signaled for the men to stand down and they returned to their stations.

"Sorry about that, the councilor told us you were coming but didn't mention anything about company," he said nodding towards Garrus.

"Yeah, I met him at the bay and asked him to come along. I can trust him to watch my back, no offense."

"None taken. Only a fool doesn't get to know his crew. Especially someone doing something as dangerous as you. My name is T'veck. I'm the pilot here and will be responsible for getting you anything you need before you go into the field."

"Just focus on getting us to Omega, Garrus has his guns and armor. Is there a captain's quarters somewhere?"

"Yes, take the stairs one flight up. It is the only room on the level," T'veck informed me.

"Thanks come on Garrus."

We made our way up the stairs and I made to talk before Garrus silenced me. He searched the room for about 20 minutes before he nodded, satisfied with whatever he was doing.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was checking the room for any bugs. Figured you wouldn't want anyone overhearing."

"Thanks, Garrus. I'll keep it short, Nihlus has went missing."

"How does a Spectre just go missing?"

"I have no clue. There's more though, Liara sent an asari commando to personally deliver me a message."

"How does Liara have control of a commando? Their ridiculously expensive to hire, unless you have your own personal squad," he supplied.

"That's not the point. Whoever had the information that Liara gave me, is looking for a way to blackmail me into working for them. Like, they had scans of my biography that I didn't even know existed, Garrus. The asari also gave me a warning before she left, the shadows are watching. Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

"Well, I've got an idea. It could be the Shadow Broker."

"Who's that?"

"Only the most powerful information broker on the planet. Apparently, they have people in every major organization, everywhere. The Alliance, asari commandos, STG, Citadel, and there's even rumors of a mole in the Spectres."

"What would I have to do to keep someone safe from them?"

"Honestly, keep them close. If the broker really does have agents everywhere, it's probably the safest place to be."

"Garrus… it's not people that are close to me. It's Ashley's family. I'm not sure if that's an option."

"I see. Maybe try and work out some protection for them with Anderson? He should have people he trusts," Garrus suggested.

"I don't suppose you're for hire, are you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly," he said, his mandibles flaring.

"Either way we have to focus on the mission at hand. What do you know about Omega?"

"From my own experiences? Not a thing. Everyone knows of Aria T'loak, though. She apparently runs Omega and keeps most merc groups on a tight leash."

"So, if I was looking for information…" I started.

"Aria is our best bet. Information isn't cheap either."

"Ugh, I'm going to be broke again after this, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Get some sleep, Garrus. We'll be there in a few hours," I ordered as I laid back on the bed.

 **-Timeskip-**

"Stop right there," a batarian ordered us after we stepped out of the airlock. "Aria wants to talk to you."

"Looks like we got the VIP treatment," I said looking back at Garrus, "Lead the way."

We followed him pass a hanar that was arguing with a human trying to get in. We walked through a corridor and passed through a door leading to what is either the best bar, or worst club I've ever been in. He motioned for me to go up the stairs. Garrus went to follow me but was cut off by the guard.

"Only the human. You'll have to wait down here."

"It's fine Garrus, go start a fight or something," I dismissed him before heading up the stairs. When I reached the top I noticed an asari in a white jacket and saw an opportunity I couldn't resist.

"You're part of the white jacket organization too? Sweet. Everyone knows only the hardest of hard asses wear white on a battlefield." Aria snorted at this and another batarian stepped forward and began to start a scan on me. I drew my pistol and fired a round in his leg. I then pressed the pistol in between his eyes and spoke again. "What the hell is this? you could have at least asked me to dinner first."

Aria actually gave a smirk at this and waved off the other guard who was aiming at me. She motioned for me to sit and I did, after hitting the batarian with my pistol.

"It was just a scan to make sure you weren't an imposter. He should have explained beforehand though, would have saved him the headache later," she said.

"I'm here looking for a turian Spectre. I'm prepared to pay for the information," I said motioning towards a credit chit.

"Hmm, two Spectres on my station within a month is bad for my business. You make people nervous, you see," she said.

"How did you know I'm a Spectre?" I asked warily.

"You can say that Tevos and I are old acquaintances. She messaged me and let me know ahead of time."

"Alright, what about Nihlus?"

"Keep your money. We seem to have a mutual problem. He was kidnapped by a particularly annoying group of batarian slavers. Survivors of the raid on Torfan, they claim. Realistically, they're probably just another group of greedy mercs looking for some fast reputation. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but they messed with Omega's number one rule."

"Which would be?" I humored her.

"Don't fuck with Aria," she simply said.

"As appealing as the though is, I'm still a virgin, fortunately."

"How is that fortunate?" she asked, although she didn't really seem to care.

"Batarian slavers aren't very picky to who you are," I left that hanging.

"Anyway," she continued, unaffected, "I'll forward you the location of where the Spectre is. All I ask is you wear this camera on your gun and make the rescue as bloody as possible."

"Sure, I have no problem getting dirty. Want to tell me why, though?"

"I'm going to send the vids to their boss. Remind him to pay his protection fees."

"Got it. I'll be back later with the vid."

"Whatever," she said dismissing me.

I walked down the stairs and exited the club, Garrus following me out.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Some shit apartment a couple of blocks from here. Put this on your rifle and let me handle it, for the most part," I told him, tossing the camera. He caught it and looked at me skeptically.

"What are you going to do?" he asked warily.

I lifted my hand, a red glow present, and said, "What I do best. Put on a show."

 **-A bit later-**

"So much for putting on a show," Garrus mocked as he ducked behind a table.

"How was I supposed to know they had a krogan? All Aria told me were batarians," I said blind firing my pistol.

"Don't you literally live on a world with krogan? Haven't you got some tricks to kill them easier?"

"Just one, thanks for the idea Garrus," I said holstering my pistol. "KROGAN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR THE TURIAN!" I screamed. The gunfire stopped, and I heard a groan from where Garrus was.

"You are hardly worth killing, human. Why should I accept?" came a gruff reply.

"Because, how many krogan say they killed Alliance Special Ops? None, because I'm the only one," I said appealing to his ego.

"I accept, human. Since I feel generous, I'll let you pick the terms of our duel."

"What about close quarters weapons only? Guns are pretty overrated."

"HA! It's your funeral, kid," he said pulling out the ceremonial dagger that most krogan carry.

"Oh, that's cute," I said removing the dagger that Wrex gave me when we came back to Tuchanka. "Looks like we match. Are you ready?"

"RARGH!" he screamed and charged me.

I stood in place, my biotic glowing, then I tried to dive out of the way at the last minute. I must have miscalculated because he clipped me and sent me crashing into the floor. I stood, the biotic energy literally dripping off my knife.

"Now you've pissed me off," and with that I biotically charged the krogan. It didn't do much to him, but I stumbled him long enough to charge my leg. I kicked him in his knee, causing it to bend backwards with a sickening crunch. He yelled out in pain and tried to slash at me, but I stepped forward into his swing and slashed my own blade through his wrist. I then launched another biotically charged knee into his chest, causing him to fall on the ground, coughing. He tried crawling away, but I just straddled his back hump.

"Time to see if the rumors are true, I've always wanted to try this." I said, stabbing my blade into his head. After some digging, I ripped forward and his head plate ripped right out from his skull. I looked up at the remaining batarians, cowering at fear at this point, and asked, "Who wants to play now?"

 **-Back in the Afterlife with Aria-**

"I assume your mission was successful?" she said with a disgusted face.

"Hey, it's not easy to stay clean while gouging out batarians' eyeballs and ripping the skull off a fucking krogan," I said pissed. "Do you want to know the best part? Nihlus wasn't even fucking there. You better start explain before Omega's rule gets blown to hell and back."

"Calm down," she started, not impressed, "We received news that he was sold not long before you arrived here to the Eclipse. I arranged a meeting and the Spectre is in the med bay on your ship right now."

"Oh, sorry about that whole I'm gonna fuck with Aria thing. You know I was just joking, right?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, you amuse me, so I'll let you go. If your ever back in Omega, bring cleaner clothes," she said as started ignoring me. My signal to leave. I stood, thanking her one more time and made my way to where Garrus was sitting at the bar.

"Come on, Garrus. It's time to leave."

"I think I'm gonna stick around here for a while," he replied.

"Why? This isn't exactly the prettiest place in the galaxy to vacation at."

"Back on the Normandy, Shepard and I talked a bit about how working at c-sec with all the red tape would only hold me back. Here though, I feel like I could make a difference. It only seems right that I do what I can, with what happened to Shepard," he said.

"That's a great idea, buddy. I'll come visit you sometime and we'll have to kick these guys asses. See you then," I said giving him a manly hug. "Thanks for having my back on this too."

"Anytime Howard."

I made my way out of the bar and back onto the ship, drawing a bunch of strange looks. If I saw someone covered in blood and pieces of other organs, I would probably avoid them too. As I got onto the ship, T'veck was there waiting on me.

"How's our boy?" I asked, easing my way towards my quarters. I need a shower.

"He's unconscious, but stable. We recommend getting him back to the Citadel for a better scan, though."

"Set a course and wake me up when we get there."

"Rodger that, sir."

 _ **Thus began the reign of Archangel. So, I've noticed that it's not showing when I update my stories on the website, so be sure that your not skipping chapters. Other than that, review, review, review.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Why is it that every time we run into each other, one of us ends up going to a hospital?" Nihlus asked as the human nurse checked his vitals.

"Why is it that you always get beat up and I have to save you?" I shot back.

"I distinctly remember stories of you getting trashed the first time you went to Tuchanka."

"And I distinctly remember Saren almost killing your sorry ass on the first mission I ever went on."

Nihlus and I held a staring contest as the nurse began to look uncomfortable at the hostility between us. We held each other's gazed until she left the room then we broke out into laughter.

"See, I told you it would get them to leave me alone."

"I owe you a drink next time we meet up, Nihlus. It was worth it to see her go so pale," I smiled.

"Yeah. If my calculations are correct, our resident doctor should be coming in three, two, one," he counted down. Before he said zero, Myrrie walked into the room with a frown on her face.

"I should have known it was you two causing trouble for our nurses. That's the third one that said she doesn't want to have you two in the same room," she said annoyed.

"Come on, Myrrie. That's why you love us," I said cheekily, "besides, I'm not on a life or death mission for once. We can finally go for drinks," I said in a singsong voice.

"As if. The trouble you've cause me since you came here, I could outdrink a krogan," Myrrie replied. My omnitool began to blink and I groaned.

"Looks like the council is tired of waiting for your report," Nihlus pointed out. "Guess it's time for you to go while I entertain the beautiful doctor here," he finished with a wink towards Myrrie.

"I guess so. Keep him entertained doc, oh, he likes big needles," I said as I closed the door, earning a traitorous look from Nihlus. I opened the message on my omnitool and saw that it was a message from the turian councilor.

 _We've received word that Nihlus has returned to the Citadel and is receiving treatment. We've sent a turian special ops team to handle the rouge cabals. I know you've already received a ship as payment but come see me in your ambassador's office. I have information that you may find interesting._

 _-Sparatus_

Well this could be interesting. It's not everyday a councilor offers free information. I made my way down to the embassies and went towards the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm supposed to be meeting someone in the councilor's office."

"May I have your name?" she asked, not looking up.

"Howard."

"Last name," she asked annoyed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm an orphan, technically," she looked up at this and immediately recognized me.

"I'm sorry sir, go right ahead. Anything for a war hero," she said with a dreamy look. A bit freaked out by her sudden change in character and made my way up to where Udina's office was.

"Spectre," Sparatus greeted me as I entered.

"Councilor," I nodded, "I'm surprised Udina isn't here sticking his nose into things he shouldn't."

"Yes, I've set up a meeting to keep him busy while we talk. It shouldn't take long."

"So, what do you have for me?"

"I've been in contact with Turian command, and I think it's appropriate to let you know that you've been cleared to visit one of our officer's camps on Palaven to help further your experience in commanding a turian fighter."

"This is a great opportunity, Councilor, but I've got to pass. If I can't trust whoever my pilot is to get me out of a scrape, then I need a new pilot."

"I'd expect nothing less," he said with a click of his mandibles, "which is why I've already had flight instructions forwarded to your ship. How is your crew coming along, if I may ask?"

"Honestly? There isn't a crew yet. I was going to ask a c-sec officer to join me, but he's had a change in occupation recently."

"Is that so, I have some dossiers that you should find interesting. As a respectable member of the council, I would never support the hiring of any of these people. As a turian who has fought in many a battle, I wouldn't hesitate to look into them. At the very least, you'd be able to get a bounty off them."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Who do you have in mind?"

"There's just two to begin with. The first is Miransa Mori. She an ex-commando and was a damned good one at that. Over 30 successful missions with her team and she's only 130. She would still be with the commandos, but she had a dispute with her CO over some hostages and was dismissed for insubordination."

"Eh, who hasn't been threatened with insubordination every now and then," I joked, "Who else do you have?"

"There's a salarian pilot, Jedorth Filben. He didn't receive any military training but studied every flight manual available to the public. He took his shuttle pilot license teat and did the course upside down. He may not be the most qualified, but he should be able to get the job done."

"I've already got a pilot in mind, but I need to message him. Any other possibilities?"

"No one that stands out. Although, Anderson did mention some transfer requests. You'll have to talk to him about that, though."

"Alright, I can handle that. Thanks for the information, Councilor. Make sure to send me the dossier of that asari along with whatever records you can get on previous missions."

"I'll try, but no promises. Commando's are known for their secrecy, much like our Blackwatch. If anything else comes up, I'll contact you through your councilor."

"Understood. Do you know where Anderson is? I have a few things to discuss with him," I asked.

"Last I heard he was talking with some off-duty marines at the embassy's bar."

"Gotcha, see you Councilor." I said my farewell as I headed back down the steps leading to the offices. I made my way past the receptionist who was staring at me with her head in her hand and gave her a nod as I increased my speed. A short walk later and I was staring at the bar for politicians, salesmen, and soldiers alike. I looked around and noticed Anderson sitting in the back corner, waving me over.

"Anderson," I greeted as I shook his offered hand.

"Howard," he greeted back, "I have some people who I want you to meet," he said motioning towards the tables of people. I looked at the faces, some looking familiar, until I saw one I recognized.

"Engineer Adams? What are you doing here?" I said as I offered him my hand. I didn't talk to him much, but I saw him enough when I went to visit Tali.

"It's good to see you, Operative. As for why I'm here, I've requested to be transferred to a citadel ship," he said.

"That's great, at least you are finding work after what happened to the Normandy," I pointed out.

"Yeah, we just have to be approved and my team will begin to move in."

"So, Spectre," Anderson cut back in, "How about it?"

"Wait, you want to work on my ship? It's not even human," I pointed out.

"Most drive cores work the same. Besides, it's nothing a little studying and practice won't fix," Adams assured me.

"You set this up, didn't you Anderson?" I asked as he did nothing but smirked. "Well, it's nice to have some talent on my ship that I can trust. I mean, if you didn't kill me on the Normandy, I doubt you'll do it on my own ship," I joked.

"Great, I'll introduce you to my team then," Adams started, "First there's Grayson Intron. He works with me on the drive core. Next is our resident spitfire, Blair Beauregard, she makes sure the weapons work."

"Bonjour, it is a pleasure to work with you," she said with a lightly accented voice.

"What is that accent? If you don't mind me asking." I added as an afterthought.

"It is a French accent from Earth. Not many of us leave Earth, but I love the thought of being out in space. Just the stars and the crew, it's very romantic, no?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" I answered back, getting a nod from her.

"Told you, spitfire," Adams cut back in, "the last people from our skeleton crew are James and Julian Yoshida. They are twins who don't talk much and work a lot. James makes sure emergency life support works and fixes any little problem we have, while Julian makes sure our barriers are steady. Everyone on the team is also qualified to patch any small breaches that are made to the hull," he explained.

"Uh, well welcome to the ship. It doesn't have a name yet, but I'll make sure to work on it now that I have a crew coming together. It's in the private docking bay D-07. They told me there's some manuals already on board so feel free to get familiar with the ship while I handle my business here," I said as they shot off a salute, causing me to groan, and left.

"They're Alliance trained, through and through, and good people," Anderson told me.

"If you and Shepard could trust them with the Normandy, then I see no reason to be suspicious. I'll have to break them of saluting me every 5 minutes, though," I joked.

"Good luck with that," he said a smirk on his face, "Like I said, Alliance through and through."

"Any news on Joker?" I asked, becoming a bit more serious.

"Last I hear, he returned to Tiptree to spend some time with his father and sister."

"I see, well I'm not going to ask him to leave them. I was the one who suggested that," I admitted.

"Do you need help looking for a pilot?"

"I have the information on a guy, I just don't know how reliable he'll be. He'll work for now, though. I don't plan on fighting anywhere but on the ground if I can help it."

"That's always the case, is it?" he asked.

"Apparently not. I'm packing a bit more firepower than the Normandy nowadays, I've heard, so we should be fine."

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then," he said as he stood. "You may be interested in knowing that Dr. Chakwas has taken a leave of absence from the Alliance, also," he mentioned as he walked away.

Standing quickly and paying the tab they left, I made my way to my apartment and started a vid call to Karen. After about thirty seconds of ringing, she picked up.

"What did you do this time, you haven't burnt out your brain again, have you?" she said with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm calling for a business opportunity. How would you feel working on my ship, doc?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Is your crew going to be a bunch of krogan who refuse to follow my orders?" she asked jokingly.

"Nope. My crew currently consists of Engineer Adams and his team. Can't forget about you too," I added the last part hopefully.

"I'm not going to be able to make it to the Citadel for a couple of days. I'm still handling paperwork with the Alliance, but I'll join your little crew. Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself," she replied with a grin. "Oh, and they came out with a new amp recently. The L4, it's supposed to be able to handle spike 10%-15% higher than the highest L2 could. I'm not sure if it could handle your particular biotics, but it's something I'll look into for you."

"Thanks Mom, I'll make sure the dishes are clean," I joked before shutting off our communication. I sat down for the next part and began to draft a message to Admiral Hackett.

 _Admiral Hackett,_

 _I've received information that is of vital importance. There is an organization looking to blackmail me into working for them. The information said they possibly would kidnap Ashley's family to get to me. I'm asking that you send a detachment to watch over her sisters. I don't want to be responsible for anything that would happen to them, and I refuse to sit by while they are kidnapped. If they are taken, I will be forced to take matters into my own hand and possibly do some very illegal things. If you make sure they are taken care of, I'll owe you one._

 _Lieutenant-Commander Howard, Phoenix Division_

Well, that take care of that, hopefully. Now all I like is contacting these team members. I'll start with the asari.

 _Dear Miransa Mori,_

 _I've been informed by an anonymous source that you were recently dismissed from your asari commando unit for insubordination. I am looking to learn a bit more about you, then offer you a job. I can assure you that whatever we're doing will not be illegal, and that this is not a mercenary group. If you could set up a time and place to meet, I would be more than happy to meet on your terms. I look forward to working with you in the future._

 _Phoenix_

I guess if my communications are being tapped, I might as well come up with an alias to recruit members. All this leaves is the salarian.

 _Jedorth Filben,_

 _I am interested in hiring you to pilot a ship that one of my friends recently acquired. I've been informed of your tenacity when flying a ship and will provide anything you need. We have a talented group of engineers ready to assist you already. I am aware that you are visiting the Citadel and would like to meet immediately. Come to the Presidium and we can discuss business._

 _Phoenix_

Alright, that handles that then. I guess I can chill out for a bit before I get a reply then. My omnitool began to flash and I opened it. Looks like Filben doesn't waste any time. I made my way down to the Presidium and sat on a bench. I watch people past, when I noticed there was a salarian looking around nervously. I made my way toward him and stuck out my hand.

"Jedorth Filben, I suppose?"

"Yes, that's me. Very suspicious to get a message about a job like this. How did you know about my flying? Files were locked. A mole? No, too many risks. Information bought? Unlikely. Ah, you have clearance then. Most likely answer. Apologizes, I won't be a shuttle pilot for anyone. Human ships are not very advanced. Too many unknown variables, won't take the risk," he shot out.

"Woah calm down buddy. Yes, I do have clearance to your files. No, I'm not flying a human ship. It's a military issue turian frigate. Does that make it any better?"

"Hmm, turian known for military discipline. Largest fleet of all species. Yes, that will do. Where do I go?"

"What, it's that easy? No talk of how much you'll be paid or what we're getting into?"

"Clearance to private records? Most likely some kind of high ranking officer. Possibly Alliance. Size of ship points towards less flight combat oriented missions. Drop offs and pickups. Sounds like fun. No pay needed. Where do I go?" He asked again.

"Uh, bay D-07. The rest of the crew should be settling in. The ship's medic will be here in two days, then we'll be off. Take the time to get adjusted and know the crew. See you there."

"Later," he said a jogged off towards the docks.

"What am I getting myself into, I miss Joker already," I said to myself.

 **-Timeskip-**

"Karen Chakwas," I greeted as she stepped off the Alliance shuttle.

"Howard, keeping yourself well, I assume," she nodded as she looked me up and down.

"You know me doc, all smiles and sunshine," I joked.

"Welcome to my ship," I said as we entered the airlock. We stepped inside, and I saw Engineer Adam talking with Filben. He gave a short smile and nod our way before continuing his conversation. "It's a bit different setup that the Normandy, but nothing too crazy. The med bay is still on the second level, except it's where the sleep pods were on the Normandy. I've took the liberty to stock it with professional grade medigel, neural medigel, top of the line scanners, and a VI assisted operating room."

"Hmm, this must have cost a fortune. How did you afford all this?" she asked me.

"You'd be surprised how many people want to sponsor a hero of the Citadel. Instead of taking discounts, I chose to take 5% of all profits from the corporations I promote."

"And what corporations would that be?"

"Well, I get all our medical equipment from the Sirta Foundation. That brings most of my revenue in, with the high need for medigel. Armax Arsenal is working on a custom armor set for me to use, at the moment. The alliance really pushed for me to learn infiltration, so I could get as far behind enemy lines as possible before I unleash havoc. They taught me some hacking and sent a cloaking program to integrate in the armor. Kanala Exports made my recon helmet, fitted with a display interface that links with my suits targeting VI to increase my accuracy. The Alliance got that for me, though. Last but not least, weapons. Right now, I'm just using what the Alliance gave me for training, but I've got a few weapons in the works. The Alliance is supposed to be replacing my M-5 Phalanx with a suppressed M-11. My flamethrower is also getting revoked. They're trading it for a Black Widow. I don't know how much I'll use it, but it's a free gun."

"That's never a bad thing," Chakwas agreed.

"Yeah, I'm using the Vindicator until the rest of my gear gets in. Then I'll probably pick a permanent loadout. I'll use whatever I can get at this point."

"What are you using as armor now?"

"Just my biotics, at the moment. I've got a breather for any hazardous atmospheres. I've had to learn to keep my head down lately."

"It's about time. I'll get acquainted with the office, where are we headed?"

"Technically, I'm not supposed to tell you because it could be a bust," I started, "but we both know I could care less. We're headed to Illium to check out on a lead I got. Hopefully I'll have a ground team member before the day ends. Oh, and Karen," I called as I exited through the door, "there's a dozen bottles of Serrice Ice Brandy in the crate at the corner of the room. Feel free to help yourself."

I made my way to the stairs and walked up to the captain's quarters. I sent a message to Filben about our next location and I felt the familiar ignition of the drive core warming up. I sat down at my personal terminal and began to look at the weapon's inventory on the ship. Some missile launchers, a grenade launcher, several Phaeston assault rifles, one M-22 Eviscerator, three M-27 Scimitars, a M-9 Tempest, and a dozen M-3 Predators. Not a bad collection, but it could use some work.

The good part of being associated with one of the leading arms producer in the galaxy is access to experimental weaponry. My contact recently sent the schematics on two new weapons. The first was a M-76 Revenant. It isn't very accurate but has a high capacity and damage. Not my type of weapon, but it's something good to keep around. I'll probably order a couple to keep around. The real weapon I'm looking into is the M-96 Mattock. It's a semi-auto rifle with massive armor piercing power. Normally I wouldn't go for something that required so much accuracy, but my armor should definitely make up for my lack of skill when it gets in. The only problem is they are charging me 57,000 credits just for one of them. I only have to pay 60,000 for the two Revenants. Sure, the money would be back in a couple of months, but I'm not sure what my team will need. I'll hold off on ordering it at the moment and just get the pair.

"We've reached the Tasale System, all systems are green LC," came Filben's voice from the intercom.

"How much longer until we reach Illium?"

"About 15 minutes, docking included."

"Got you, I'll grab my stuff and be right down."

I stood and grabbed my Phalanx from where it was and stuck it in my holster. As I began searching for my knife, I realized I left it back in my apartment on the Citadel. I slipped on my boots and left to check in on the engineers.

"Hey Adams. I'm headed out for a bit and was wondering if there's anything the crew needs down here?" I asked as I entered engineering.

"I've been talking to the others and we've noticed that the Thanix Cannon pulls power from the shielding when it fires. If you could keep an eye out for some better power couplings, we could get them installed and it would decrease the chance of us getting blindsided while we shoot."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"I wouldn't mind some of those blue roses either, Howard," Blair said as I walked past her to leave.

"And what would a girl who takes care of a big gun do with pretty flowers?" I asked.

"Hey, just because I take care of the weapons on your ship, doesn't mean I can't like pretty flowers," she shot back, "besides, it stinks down here."

"I'll consider it, back to your station."

"Party pooper."

I made my way to the bridge just as we locked into the docking bay.

"Nobody gets on or off this ship without my permission, got it Filben?"

"Understood. Will shoot at them if necessary," he shot back, earning a worried look from me. "Was a joke."

"Gotcha, just remember what I said." I then stepped through the airlock and onto the docks. I was walking towards the only door I saw when an asari stopped me.

"Hello, welcome to Illium," she greeted.

"Hi, is everyone this friendly? I could get used to this," I responded.

"Unfortunately, not. I was sent by my employer to inform you that your docking cost has already been paid. My employer also wishes to see you at your earliest convenience."

"Who is your employer?"

"Miss Liara T'Soni."

"Liara! She's here? Where's her office?" I asked excited.

"When you go through that door, continue down the hall and it is the office overlooking the trading floor."

"Thanks," I called back as I jogged off. I made my way down the hall and went up a set of stairs. I ran past the receptionist, ignoring her protests, and entered the office. There she was, her back turned away from the door, so I made myself known. I jumped her desk and snatched her up, causing the asari I didn't notice to draw her gun on me. "Uh, Liara. Can you tell your attack dog to put the gun down before she hurts herself?" I said sitting her down.

"Howard, put your gun down Lamia. You can wait outside," she ordered as the asari followed her orders.

"It's good to see you Liara," I said as I pulled her into another hug.

"I heard what happened to the Normandy, Howard. It's so awful," Liara said as she hugged me back. We pulled apart and she motioned for me to take a seat. I did, and she looked across her table at me. "So, what brings you to Illium?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Blue. I'd expect you to be back in a prothean ruin at this point."

"Just needed a change of scenery. I couldn't just go back to being alone after spending all that time with the crew on the Normandy," she admitted.

"That's great, come join me then. I've got my own ship and I'm building up a crew. Dr. Chakwas is even back and it would be like old time," I offered.

"I can't do that, Howard. I've got responsibilities here that I need to handle. I wish there was a way I could, but it's not possible right now."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, not right now at least. I assume you got my message though?"

"Yeah, I've alerted the Alliance and they're suppose to watch over Ashley's family," I answered darkly.

"How are you, really?" she asked concerned.

"I'm still here. If that bastard makes any move towards Ash's family though, there's not a place where he can hide from me," I said in a voice that promised pain.

"We shouldn't discuss this here, you never told me what brings you here." Liara mentioned.

"Oh yeah," I said, my good mood ruined, "I'm looking for an asari. Ex-commando. I don't suppose you could help me find her, could you?"

"Information is my business," she assured me, typing into her computer. "Looks like there's someone at Eternity that matches your description. Go look there and you should be able to find something."

"Thanks, Liara, I'll make sure to come visit sometimes."

"As much as I would like that, it's not a good idea. I suggest getting that asari and leaving as soon as you can. There are many agents here that would love to get their hands on you," she said, "Goodbye Howard, and remember, the shadows are watching."

I turned and made my way out of her office, stopping by the receptionist to ask for directions to Eternity, and made my way there. I looked around and didn't notice anyone that screamed, 'Hey, I'm a commando.' I made my way to the bar and sat down next to another asari, motioning to the bartender.

"What can I help you with, stranger?" she asked.

"Something strong and some information, if you can."

"One glass of Illium Elite, coming up. What do you need to know?" she asked as she looked for the bottle.

"There's someone I'm looking for. An asari, her names Miransa. You know where she's at?"

"She's a regular here. Drinks quite a lot. I know where she is, but it's gonna cost you."

"How does a hundred credits sound."

"Like a rip off. Make it two hundred and pay for your drink and we have a deal," she said.

"Easy enough," I said transferring the credits, "Now, where is she?"

"I'm sitting right next to you," a voice chipped in. I turned to the asari sitting at the bar with me. She had a smile on her face and was holding back a giggle.

"You tricked me," I said to the bartender as she washed a glass.

"Not my fault you came to me before asking around yourself," she said innocently.

"Whatever," I said turning back to the asari. "Hi, my names Howard. I messaged you a few days ago."

"Oh," she said with a look of realization, "You're Phoe- "She began.

"Don't say that name. It is better if some things are a secret."

"My lips are sealed," she said making a locking motion to her lips.

"So, have you considered my offer?"

"Yep," she popped the p.

"And are you gonna tell me?" I asked amused.

"I might. Depends on if you keep your word."

"And what did I say that needs to be kept?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to know more about me, then you'd offer me a job. I still haven't told you about myself."

"Go ahead then."

"Well, my name is Miransa Mori, but my friends call me Mira. I was an asari huntress and I love chocolate. I once killed somebody with a chocolate bar once, it was sweet," she said cackling out in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh myself, it was contagious."

"That was just horrible. Absolutely horrible," I said through my chuckles.

"Did I mention I like bad jokes?" she said with an innocent look on her face.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"I can drill a headshot from a hundred meters," she said with a shrug. This caused me to tense up and freeze.

"What did you say?"

"I can drill a headshot from a hundred meters," she repeated with a confused look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just I had a friend that used to say that," I said shaking myself out of my stupor. "Anything you want to know about me?"

"Just one thing. How does it feel when you kill someone?"

"Wow hit me with the hard questions from the beginning, huh?" I asked.

"It's a question that says a lot about a person. For example, when I kill I don't like it, but I know it has to be done. Now it's your turn, go," she prodded.

"Honestly? I feel relief when I kill. Every bad guy I kill increases not only my chances of survival, but all the innocent people who they would hurt. Not to mention the pleasure of knowing I most like avenged someone's family."

"I… wasn't expecting that answer. Most people would repeat what I said or lie to hide their feelings. You told me the truth though, and that's good enough for me. Where do I bring my stuff?"

"We have a private docking bay near the markets. You can't miss it, it's a turian frigate."

"Alright, I'll see you there Spectre." She said with a nod.

"Can't the galaxy keep a secret anymore?" I asked with a groan.

"Nope," she said with a giggle, "I'll meet you in the airlock in about twenty minutes."

I made my way back to Liara's office, getting ready say my goodbye.

"Hey Liara," I greeted.

"Howard," she greeted.

"I've finished up here and I'll be leaving soon," I said opening my arms for a hug.

"It was good to see you again," she said wrapping her arms around me.

"It's always good to see one of my few friends. Especially after all that's been happening," I said leaning down to her ear, "If you need help from the shadows, just let me know," I whispered before stepping away.

"How did you- "Liara began.

"I'm not that dumb, Liara. Goodbye."

I made my way down to the ship where Mira was waiting for me.

"Hey, you," she greeted cheerfully.

"I thought you said you needed twenty minutes?"

"I got bored. So here I am."

"Alright," I said stepping into the airlock, "I'll give you the quick rundown then. Our pilot is Filben, a salarian who's too paranoid for his own good. Most of our tech squad is normal, with the exception of our weapons girl, Blair. She's a hopeless romantic from what I get. Dr. Chakwas is probably the best doctor I've ever met. She knows asari physiology too, so we're good there. Crew quarters is on the second floor, armory and sparring ring in the cargo bay. Captains quarters is up the stair by the CIC. I think that about covers it."

"So how does a human get a turian frigate?"

"Save a turian Spectre a few times. Then we'll talk about it. Since it's just us going on the ground team for now, I'll tell you my history. I was abducted as a slave during the raid on Mindoir. I fought as a prisoner on Torfan until it was raided. I fought with some krogan on Tuchanka until I burnt out my amp. Joined Commander Shepard on her mission to save the Citadel. Joined the Alliance under a new special ops program. Went back to Tuchanka for survival training. Brokered a peace treaty between some of the clans and the Alliance. Came back to the Citadel and was given Spectre status. Got this ship, found a crew, and then came looking for you. I received basic first aid, advanced survival, and some firearms training. I think that covers it."

"Wait, you don't have an amp? Your file didn't say that."

"Yeah, my biotics are really overpowered at the moment. Most amps can't handle the particular strain of my biotics at the moment. I just use mine naturally like the asari."

"Hmph, that's not fair. We just lost our biggest advantage over you," she said with a pout.

"Don't worry, I can't make mind babies. I think." I said thoughtfully.

"Yesss, we are superior," she fist pumped.

"Keep thinking that. We're heading back to the Citadel. It should be a few hours so get some sleep if you can. It's the ship's night cycle."

"Sir yes sir," she said shooting off a fake salute. She made her way down a level while I went up to my quarters. I stripped off my jacket, shirt, and boots before crawling in bed. Drifting asleep.

 _ **That's another one for the books. See you next chapter, don't forget to review. I still haven't revealed Howard's pairing either, so feel free to speculate. It could be anyone, OC or team member we haven't met yet. I want to know who yall think it is.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	12. Chapter 12

_"_ _How old are you, kid?" asked a gruff looking man sharing my cell._

 _"_ _11," I answered timidly._

 _"_ _This isn't any place for a child. I don't see how they expect you to fight."_

 _"_ _They want me to fight?" I asked with fear in my voice._

 _"_ _Yes, but you can't be afraid. If you're afraid, you will die. I'm going to teach you how to survive in this place. Here, take this," he said holding out a knife._

 _"_ _Isn't hurting people bad?" I asked._

 _"_ _Not in here, kid. In here there's only one thing, survival."_

 **-In the Captain's quarters-**

I woke up in a cold sweat as I flipped over whoever shook me awake. I pinned them to the bed and pulled back my fist, aiming to cave in their throat when I recognized where I was at. I looked down at my 'attacker' and immediately canceled my biotics.

"Mira?" I asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep and Filben asked me to come check on you. Nightmares?" she said the last word as more of a question.

"More like memories."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No offense, Mira, but I barely know you. I barely talk to Chakwas about this stuff and she's been trying for months. Now do you want to tell me the real reason you're in here? Filben can't hear me unless I activate my link to the intercom."

"It's kind of embarrassing," she admitted, "Especially with how you sleep."

"Go ahead and tell me," I said sighing, "Your part of my crew now and your problems are my problems."

"Well, I kind of have nightmares too. I doubt it's anything as serious as yours, but it's enough to keep me up at night. It helps when I sleep with someone," she said quietly.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," I bluntly said.

"No, no, no," she said blushing, "I mean physically sleep next to someone. It reminds me that I'm not alone. I know it's silly, I'll head back to the crew quarters and try to get some rest."

"Alright, I'll see you then," I said dismissing her. I stood up and began to do pushups to wear myself out. 10, it can't hurt me anymore. 20, they're nothing but memories. 30, none of it's my fault. 40, Ash wouldn't want to see me like this. 50, I didn't have to be so rude to Mira. 60, Shepard would be ashamed. 70, I'm not weak. 80, I'm not weak. 90, I'm not weak.

 **-Timeskip 6 Months Later-**

"I'm going to have to give you my 2 weeks' notice, Howard." Dr. Chakwas said as she patched me up from my last mission. Some geth strayed too far from the Veil and we had to go take them out. It was fine until the prime showed up and blindsided me.

"Okay," I simply said.

"Just okay? You'll let me go just like that?"

"Yep."

"You're not even going to ask why?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong with you!" she said loudly as she stabbed me with the antibiotics. "You haven't been this cold since you first got on the Normandy. You didn't have to kill all those geth, the bomb was already set and about to go off. You easily could have gotten back onto the shuttle, but you insisted on making sure every unit was dead before you left."

"I'm just doing what I'm paid to do, doc."

"Your paid to get the job done, not to do it as brutal as possible. Malik is the third member you've got killed since you started this psychotic run of yours. It's a miracle that Mira is still alive after that breach to her suit. Do you just not care about anyone anymore?"

"Caring is what got me here to begin with!" I shouted back. "I care too much. Do you know that I can name the exact number of kills I had when I was in Torfan? 527. 527 innocent people just like I was sentenced to death by my hand just for amusement. Complete strangers, neighbors, cousins, they all were killed by me. So, if I have to sacrifice a couple of people to save a couple hundred, let it happen. I've got blood on my hands already, what does it matter if there's a little more. Filben," I barked in my communicator, "Get us to the Citadel. The doc is ready to be let go." I then stormed off to my quarters and began stripping off my armor.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her, she means well," came Mira's voice from behind me.

"I thought you were on bedrest," I shot back.

"Apparently you're not the only one who is bad at following directions. Talk to me, what's really bothering you? Don't say it's all the people you've killed either. We both know that it was you or them."

"That's supposed to make it better? What makes my life more valuable than theirs? If you had to choose between hundreds of people and your own life, what would you choose? Because I chose myself and it's haunting me to this day."

"Why? You did what you had to, so you could survive. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Survive this. Survive that. How much longer until my luck runs out? I'm supposed to be an elite operative, but I can't even shoot a rifle without targeting VIs."

"That's not why you're a Spectre."

"Then why am I a Spectre, oh great and mighty huntress?"

"Because you do what's right, and not what's easy. You could have easily lived on pension given to you by the Alliance as reparation for your enslavement, but you decided to go fight. You could have wasted away on the Citadel, but you joined Shepard and helped save us all. You don't do what's easy, you do what's right. You've just lost one friend because of your attitude, don't lose another."

I sighed heavily before rubbing my temples. "Your right."

"I know I am. If I wasn't I'd probably be looking for some sweets right now," she said with a smirk.

"Go get in the bed," I ordered her.

"Huh?"

"You've put up with me this whole time and I almost got you killed on the last mission," I said as I pulled off my shirt. "The least I owe you is a good night of sleep. Come on," I said as I crawled under the covers, asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

 **-The next day in the CIC-**

"Yes Admiral?" I asked as Hackett appeared.

"We've had a development in the tip you gave us regarding Williams' family," he said blankly.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" I asked, all signs of fatigue gone.

"We managed to repel an attack on most of the family, but an agent got through. They got her youngest sister, Sarah."

"Damnit," I said kicking a chair and sending it flying, "What do we know about her attackers?"

"From the looks of it, it was Cerberus. A human supremist organization that would go to any lengths to advance humanity above any of the other species. We caught the agent who managed to grab Sarah on video, it he's a bad case."

"I want everything you have on Cerberus sent to me immediately. Files, known associates, where they go to take a piss, everything. Tell me about this agent."

"His name is Kai Leng. He joined the Alliance at 16 with fake credentials and quickly rose to the rank of lieutenant. He also received N7 status and training as a wet-work operative. He was dishonorably discharged for murder of the first degree and was sentence to prison for 20 years."

"Any idea where he went?"

"No, he disappeared after hitting the relay. I suspect you'll be hearing from Cerberus soon enough."

"I do too. What equipment does Leng use? We should have been able to at least determine that from the vids."

"He has some kind of advanced hard suit. He can project a kinetic barrier from the gauntlets and wields what we suspect is a monomolecular blade. It managed to slice through the shields of the contingent assigned to her house without any difficulty. I'll be honest with you, you couldn't take him with your current training."

"Let me at him, I'll show you what this training can do," I growled out.

"There's another option. We've recently developed a new N7 program that should be much to your liking. It will also give you the training necessary. It is called they Slayer program. Normally, you'd have to pass the basic N7 program to have the option to specialize, but I think we can both agree that would be a waste of time."

"Your right. Every minute we waste is a minute that Sarah is in danger. When do I start?"

"We have to get you the required implants. It will enhance your flexibility and endurance. Not to mention we will need to get you your own monomolecular blade," he began to list off.

"Forget the blade, I've got someone that can handle that for me. What else will I need?"

"A new set of armor that will be compatible with the increased movement, we'll take care of that also. A biotic implant will also be required."

"We've already been over this, current amps designed for humans can't handle my biotics."

"That's where your wrong," Hackett said smirking for the first time, "We recently had a breakthrough and finished developing two new implants. The L5x is used for extremely fine control of one's biotics. What you will receive, though, is the L5n. It allows powerful biotics to focus their energy into attacks of unmatched ferocity. Most of which you can already do, from what's been reported. It would allow biotic attacks that would allow you to unleash the power from your barrier and leave you unprotected until your shields recharge. Usually, it would only be possible to unleash the nova around yourself. With use of the specialized armor, it's possible to send this energy across the battlefield. The boys back at Arcturus is calling is phase disruption."

"When do I start?"

"Immediately. Handle any loose ends then meet me at Arcturus Station. We'll be fitting you with your implant and cybernetics there."

"Understood, Lieutenant-Commander Howard reporting for duty," I said snapping a salute and running off.

"I hope I'm making the right decision here," Hackett said to himself as he rubbed his temples.

 **-Back on Howard's ship-**

"Mira, I need a favor."

"Anything you want, boss."

"I want you to take the ship and make sure it's in running condition when I get back."

"Back? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure. I'm headed to Arcturus Station for some upgrades, but beyond that I have no idea."

"And can you tell me the sketchy reason your leaving? It has to be pretty important for you to just pack up and leave like this."

"It's… complicated. I can't tell you everything, but just know I'm getting some help for a mission in the future."

"That bad huh? Will I be able to at least help you in this mission?"

"I'm afraid not, Mira. I don't want to risk involving anyone that isn't already involved. Just do me a favor?"

"Other than running your ship, you mean?" she joked.

"Make sure Filben doesn't fly into a black hole or exploding star just to see if he can get out," I said, turning on the intercom.

"That was one time, only minor damage to the hull, kinetic batteries, forward stabilizers, and malfunctions with the weapons systems," came Filben's reply.

"Yeah buddy, I didn't see you offering to pay any of the 450,000 credits it took to fix it either," I shot back turning the intercom back off.

"I don't mind keeping up the ship, but there's a problem." Mira informed me.

"And that would be?"

"You still haven't named the ship," she replied with a smirk.

"I've actually made up my mind a couple of weeks ago about the name. I was just a bit under the weather," I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

"And by under the weather you mean slaughtering anything illegal within three systems," Mira replied easily.

"Yeah, sorry about that again," I blushed. "Anyway, the ship will be known as the CSV Trepidation."

"Trepidation? Why that."

"Because if my enemies see it, they should probably worry about their deaths," I said with a smirk.

"That has to be the lamest thing I've ever heard," Mira replied laughing.

"Says the girl who commented on killing with a chocolate bar as 'sweet.' But I'm the lame one," I replied laughing.

"Alright Spectre, she'll be waiting for you when your get back," Mira said standing to attention and giving me a salute.

"Uh, I'm going to recommend you to the Spectres, so you quit saluting me," I groaned.

"Still gonna do it," she said with a smile.

 **-8 months later-**

"Ugh, my head hasn't hurt this bad since my headbutting contest with Wrex," I groaned as I rolled off a table. I took a moment to look at my surroundings and realized I wasn't at Arcturus anymore.

"Admiral," I waved when I noticed him, "Where am I?"

"You're on one of the Alliance's Dreadnoughts. We put you here, so no one could get to you while you recovered."

"How long have I been out?"

"We have a few things to discuss first. You accepted your amp without much trouble, and it seems that your biotics are reacting with it nicely. We installed the cybernetic enhancements… but there were complications."

"What kind of complications, Admiral," I asked coldly.

"Your body rejected the first three series of implants. The forth accepted, but we had to keep you in a medical coma to prevent seizures until they had settled."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been 8 months," the Admiral admitted.

"I need to go, Sarah could be dead by now," I said jumping to my feet and looking for my clothes. I noticed a faint glow under my skin but decided to ignore it for now.

"There's something else, Lieutenant-Commander. Sarah was never in any danger."

I froze up at this and my fists clenched tightly. "What do you mean she wasn't in any danger."

"There was a mistake. I believe- "he began.

"Stop bullshitting and tell me the truth," I said stepping towards him. Two guards I didn't notice until this time raised their rifles at me, N7s if the logo on their armor was anything to go by. I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't back away.

"I lied to you. I received direct orders from Alliance Command to do whatever it takes to get you into the program. We've attempted it multiple times, but there has only been one other survivor to make it through the enhancements and he recently went missing from a colony out in the Terminus System. There's something big happening out there."

"Why should I care, as far as I'm concerned, you just received my official resignation from the Alliance," I said walking past him towards the door.

"Howard, entire colonies are disappearing. Human colonies," he tried to persuade me.

"Send someone else, I'm done," I said.

"We need someone to check on the well being of one of the colonies that recently went quiet. We're preparing teams to check on the other colonies, but this needs to be checked on immediately. That's why we woke you up. You're used to working with less than a skeleton crew. If you do this for us, I will make sure you are given a paid, indefinite leave."

"I want more than just paid leave, Admiral. I want reparations," I negotiated.

"And what would that be?"

"I want access to the Phoenix division for any Citadel approved operations I may need them on."

"I suppose with you being a Council Spectre, you can approve your own operations?"

"Exactly. Chances are I won't have to use them, but it's nice to know I have backup if I need it."

"I think I can work with that. Oh, and before you leave I have two things for you. The specialized armor will be aboard the shuttle taking you to Freedom's Progress. Good luck, Staff Commander."

"I threaten a superior officer, get control over an elite squad, receive a power boost, and still get a promotion? Eat you heart out boys," I said to the two N7s as I walked out of the room and to the shuttle bay. I load in the only shuttle prepped for launch and open the case that holds my armor. I've got to admit; the Alliance really knows how to give a parting gift.

The legs came with boots and guards to cover the shins, leaving the knees and thighs open for better movement. The chest piece was a mix of a microfiber weave and pieces of armor at the shoulders, chest, and stomach. There were two extensions off the shoulders that held a holster for a sword and the shield modulator. Overall, a very formfitting piece of armor. It was solid black with golden stripes going down the sides of the arms and the torso. I removed the standard Alliance fatigues and started putting on the armor. As I finished the pilot informed me that he detected multiple signitures that didn't belong to the colony or the Alliance.

"What's out there?" I asked.

"I'm picking up a shuttle with no known signature, and a quarian transport maybe?" he informed me.

"Drop me on the far side of the colony where the quarian transport is. They normally wouldn't shoot on sight, so I'll take my chances with them," I said snapping on my helmet. It was solid black with a golden visor that took up most of the face. The screen lit up with the words syncing in progress then a hud popped up, showing me my suits shields and equipment.

"Damnit," I cursed.

"What is it sir?" the pilot asked.

"I don't have any of my weapons with me. Don't suppose you have something I can use?"

"Check the armor locker in the back. They put a few things in there while you were waking up."

I waked to the locker and opened it, glad there wasn't a lock on it. I looked and there was every N7 grade weapon I'd ever heard of. Unfortunately, there's only one I trust myself with. I picked up the N7 Eagle and holstered it on my side, looking through the variety of blades supplied. There was a monomolecular blade, nothing special there. Next was what looked like a refashioned krogan sword, shortened to a useable size. I shook my head and closed the locker, choosing not to bring any of them with me. I felt a thump, signaling that we landed. I hit the manual release on the hatch and stepped outside, turning back to the pilot.

"You can leave now, I'll find my own way off the planet. Tell the Admiral he'll have my report as soon as I'm done here." The pilot just nodded and shut the hatch, flying off.

I began to walk through the colony, unnerved by how quiet it is. I made my way to a door that was locked and realized that I didn't have an omnitool with me. As I thought the word omnitool, a golden interface appeared on my right arm. Looks like they decided to implant it. I quickly loaded up the hacking program and made short work of the door. As it opened, a burst of gunfire hit my shields and I rolled to the side.

"Hold your fire, Prazza, it's not a mech," came a familiar voice. I stepped back around the doorway with my hands raised and Tali aimed her shotgun at me. "Identify yourself," she commanded.

"It's only been a couple of years. Have you forgot me already, Tali?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," she asked, moving her finger to trigger. I moved my hand to scratch the back of my neck and made contact with my helmet. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I released the seals and pulled my helmet off, revealing my smiling face to Tali.

"Recognize me now?" I asked and was pulled into a huh.

"Keelah, it's good to see you Howard. What are you doing here?"

"Tali'Zorah, you know this human?" asked who I assume is Prazza.

"Of course, she does marine. We used to hunt geth together," I said cheerfully, happy at seeing a familiar face after so long. "The reason I'm here Tali is because the Alliance has received reports of colonies going missing overnight. They sent me to investigate before I leave. What brings you to this part of the galaxy?"

"A quarian was here on his pilgrimage. We lost contact with him and came to see what was wrong," she explained.

"We don't have time for this," Prazza exclaimed, "Come on men. We're going to get Veetor and get out of here," he said running off.

"Damnit," Tali cursed before turning on her communicator, "Shepard, Prazza has run off with his squad. He's trying to get to Veetor before you can."

"Wait, did you just say Shepard?" I asked confused.

"No time to explain, come on. We have to get catch up with Prazza," she said running off. I followed her through and we caught up to the sight of a heavy mech blowing through the quarian squad.

"Tali, I'm going to pull that thing off your squad. Get your team into cover," I said wrapping myself in my biotics. I immediately noticed the usual pressure I felt when using them was gone, then I launched myself into the mech's arm that was firing.

"Get into cover behind those crates and take that thing down," shouted a female voice. "Miranda, overload the shields!"

Gunfire began to pepper the mech and I slid into cover, firing my pistol blindly. Running out of ammo, I put it back in it's holster and prepared another charge when an explosion came from behind it, tearing into it's vital systems. It fell to it's knees in front of me and began to beep when I was suddenly tackled to the ground back behind the cover. A few seconds later an explosion launched flames over it and I looked up at my savior to see a ghost from my past.

"Shepard?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Good to see you too, hothead," she said smiling. "You've went from fist-fighting krogan to fist-fighting mechs. What would Wrex say if he saw you now?" she asked standing and holding out her hand for me to take.

"But how?" I began only for her to interrupt me.

"Cerberus put a lot of money into bringing me back alive. I'm not sure how they did it, so don't ask. They asked me to investigate the disappearing colonies in return."

"Cerberus is looking into the missing colonist? Admiral Hackett sent me here to do the exact same thing. That's a bit suspicious, don't you think?" I said pulling myself up.

"Suspicious is bringing someone back from the dead so they can do something about it. That had to be the best nap of my life," she joked again.

"Are you sure your okay, Shepard?" I asked as we made our way towards what I assume is the control room for the security. "I don't remember you ever being this happy."

"Hey, I was pretty stressed saving the galaxy back then. Besides, the whole dying thing has me thinking I should appreciate life more."

"Can't fault you there," I said as I hacked my way through the door.

"What's up with the armor," she said motioning to the N7 on the chest, "Last time I checked you barely had any training. Since when are you a N7?"

"Since Tuchanka was declared for too hostile to train a normal soldier. You have to have at least N7 designation to attempt the Phoenix program now. I technically didn't do the training, but I was tricked into one of the special ops programs," I said darkly.

"Really? Which one. I did the Demolisher training myself," she said proudly.

"Slayer. I've been in a coma for over half a year now. It's my first and last job back," I informed her.

"Oh, why that?" she asked as the door slid open. We immediately noticed the quarian talking to himself and I motioned for her to focus.

"Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No-no-no-no-no," he mumbled

"Veetor," she said trying to get his attention.

"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide."

"You're going soft, Shepard," I said as I launched a small orb of biotics at one of the screens, shattering it. The quarian turned and stood up to look at us, his hands wringing together.

"You're human," he started, "Where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us?" I asked.

"The… monsters. The swarms. They took everyone," Veetor informed us.

"Why didn't the colonist fight back, Veetor? What happened?" Came Shepard's response.

"You don't know. You didn't see," Veetor said turning back to the console. "But I see everything." Veetor then began to play something that looked like footage.

"Must be the security vids Shepard, he had to have pieced them together."

"My god, I think that's a collector," came a female voice from behind us. I spun around and drew my weapon towards the voice, only to see two guns pointing back at me.

"Everyone stand down," Shepard ordered, and the newcomers lowered their weapons.

"Mind introducing me to your friends?" I asked not lowering my weapon.

"This is Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson. They're helping me figure out what's going on with the missing colonist. Team, this is- "Shepard began to introduce me but was interrupted by the newly dubbed Miranda.

"Prisoner X of the batarian facility on Torfan. Survivor of the raid on Mindoir. Only known natural human biotic. Was enlisted as a private contractor in the Alliance military, only to later join and achieve the rank of Lieutenant-Commander and special operative status. Also, you were the second human to achieve Spectre status and have a near perfect success rate," she read off my history.

"Woah," I said coldly, "They tell you my favorite color too? Because then I'll be impressed."

"How do you know all that Miranda?" the Jacob guy asked.

"The Illusive Man keeps track of all his projects. Even the ones who were shut down before they began. We were putting together a team to sneak into Torfan and get you out when the Alliance began their raid."

"Nice to know he cared," I said sarcastically.

"Back to the matter at hand, what do we know about the collectors?"

"Their very reclusive," Miranda started, "the usually work through a middleman. They also have very advanced technology."

"The collectors could have a weapon that's able to disable a whole colony at once," Jacob gave his input.

"The seeker swarms. No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away," Veetor told us.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"The monsters took the people onto the ship, and then they left. The ship flew away, but they'll be back for me. No one escapes."

"I think that's probably all we're getting out of him, Commander."

"Thank you for what you told us. You were very helpful," Shepard told Veetor.

"I studied them. The monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omnitool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetic. Dark energy," Veetor told us.

"We need to get this data to the Illusive Man. Grab the quarian and call for the shuttle to come pick us up," Miranda said.

The door opened and Tali walked in quickly. "What? Veetor is injured and needs treatment. Not an interrogation!"

"We won't hurt him," Jacob assured. "We just need to see if he knows anything else. He'll be returned unharmed."

"Your people tried to betray us once already. If we give him to you, we'll never het the intel we need," Miranda snarked off.

"Prazza was an idiot," Tali agreed, "and he and his men paid for it. You're welcome to take Veetor's omnitool data, but please. Just let me take him."

"You know the mission has to go first, Tali," Shepard strained out.

"Shepard," I interjected, "You know there's nothing else he can tell you that the data can't. Just take it and leave." I suggested.

"Why don't you both join me? It'll be just like old times," Shepard asked us.

"I'm on a mission that's too important to leave, even for you," Tali said.

"And I want to make sure Tali gets back alright. It looks like most of the marine detachment is hurt or dead," I said.

Shepard turned to Miranda and began to speak. "He's traumatized, and he needs medical care. Tale will give us the omnitool data and they'll take him to the flotilla."

"Understood Commander," Miranda replied evenly.

"Thank you, Shepard. I'm glad you're still the one giving orders. Good luck out there. If I find anything that can help you, I'll let you know," Tali said her goodbye.

"Shepard, I'll be seeing you around. Oh, and Miranda," I said drawing her attention, "You may want to update your files. It's Commander Howard to you now," I said walking out. Shepard turned to stare at the screen and I walked over to the small group of remaining quarians.

"You guys alright?" I asked as they tended to some of the more seriously wounded.

"Multiple suit breaches, it'll be touch and go for some of us, but we'll live, thanks to you I hear," said a marine stepping forward and reaching out his hand.

"You need to learn when to listen to the operation leader and there would be more of us heading towards the ship," I said ignoring the hand and heading to where Tali was standing by herself, waiting for their shuttle.

"You okay?" I said, and she jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I'm just a bit distracted."

"Credit for your thoughts?"

"It's just… this was my first mission and I really screwed it up. If the admiralty board didn't need me for this mission, I'd be toast."

"Let's get something straight," I said lifting her visor where I could see her eyes, "You aren't to be blamed for insubordination. That was Prazza and the rest of the teams' fault, not yours. Besides, you've always got somewhere you can go instead of the flotilla."

"What, the Citadel? I don't know if you've noticed but they don't exactly like us there," she said dejectedly.

"Nope. I've got my own ship now," I said proudly. "It's a turian stealth frigate. A lot like the Normandy, but around twice the space on the inside and twice the firepower."

"Keelah, you really have changed, haven't you?"

"Maybe. You'd be happy to know that Engineer Adams is on it though. You have to keep the pilot in check, though. He's a salarian with a lot of paranoia and a lot of idea that could get the shipped broke, or worse, us all spaced."

"I hope your joking," Tali said worriedly as the marines loaded their wounded into the medical shuttle.

"Unfortunately, not. I originally planned on getting rid of him, but he's the only pilot I can find that will do precision strikes for me. You can't win them all I guess," I said with a shrug as we climbed on the other shuttle.

"What's with the helmet anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were copying us," Tali asked as she tapped the large visor.

"I got it through a technicality. It's my first time using it, but it seems pretty reliable. Really good range of motion and a built-in life support."

"So, it is like our envirosuits," she pointed out.

"Pretty much," I agreed. "Want to tell me about this mission of yours? Maybe I can help."

"The fleet doesn't take kindly to strangers. We had a run in with Cerberus a while back and they planted a bomb on one of our ships."

"So that's where the hostility came between you and Miranda," I connected.

"Yes, my people aren't trusting of Cerberus in the slightest."

"Quick question does this ship have a working QEC?"

"Of course, it does, Howard. It's old, not broken," she replied with a slap to my arm. She pulled her hand back and noticed there was a bit of blood on it. "Keelah, you're hurt. Why didn't you say something?"

"Just a lucky shot, it went straight through. All it needs is a bit of medigel and it'll be fine," I assured.

"The last person that told me that died of an infection," Tali informed me.

"Don't worry, my immune system isn't compromised and I'm not losing anymore blood. I'll make it. Now back to the original topic, what mission are you on?"

"There's a star in geth space that seems to be dying way too fast. We're trying to figure out what's causing it and if the geth have anything to do with it."

"Sounds fun. You sure the fleet wouldn't let me help?"

"We'll be lucky if the fleet lets you on the ship to wait for a ride. Speaking of which, you probably should make you calls," she said as she directed me to the comms room. I nodded at her and made my way to the QEC, ignoring the stares from the rest of the crew.

"Hackett here," came the admiral's voice.

"Freedom's Progress is gone. There wasn't a struggle. We found a quarian who witnessed the event and pieced together security footage of the events. I can't say for certain, but sources say it was collectors that took the colonist."

"Good work Commander, I knew we could count on you. You're officially a free man. Good luck out there and I am sorry," he apologized.

"Just remember what you promised and we're good," I assured him.

"Hackett out," he said then cut the comms link. I then made a call to the Trepidation.

"CSV Trepidation here. How did you get this channel?" asked a familiar worried voice.

"Hey, Filben, it's me. Can you patch me through to Mira?" I asked him.

"Howard? Can't be. Thought you were dead. Surprising. Patching you through now," he shot off. Hyper as ever, I see.

"Howard is it really you?" Mira asked as the call went through.

"It's me Mira."

"Prove it. I told you something about me soon after joining your crew, what was it?" she asked me.

"You can't sleep well alone," I easily said. "My ship still in one piece?" I asked as I stripped my helmet.

"We had a close call with some mercenaries near Omega, but it's fine. Nice to know your priorities are in line," she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"You disappear for over half a year and the first thing you ask about is the ship. No, 'Hey Mira. How are you." Or even a 'I missed you all.'" She said turning away from the call.

"Don't be like that Mira, I'm going to forward some coordinates to you and I want you to meet me there. How are you?" I asked, not taking the bait.

"Dang it," she said turning with a smile on her face, "I was sure you'd fall for that. I'm fine, by the way. Adams left to go back to the Alliance, but the rest of his team stayed. Blair's in charge of engineering now. We also have a few additions to the ground team."

"Who would that be?"

"Some old friends of yours. I won't tell you now, but I don't think you'll complain," she said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll see you there. Make sure none of the weapons are armed when you approach either, don't want them firing on my baby," I joked.

"I'll be sure to tell Blair you worry about her, bye Spectre," Mira finished with a wink.

"Don't you dare- "I began but the link cut. "Damnit, now I have to put up with that when I get back," I groaned as I settled in the cargo bay. It's going to be a long ride.

 _ **Where the reviews at? I need some positive and/or negative feedback.**_

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist,**_

 _ **Signing Off**_


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _It's official, you have to be one of the bravest humans I've ever met, or the dumbest, smallest krogan," Joxx told me._

 _"_ _What makes you say that?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, the krogan have something we call blood rage. We'll keep fighting no matter what injuries we have, with little to no control over ourselves. If you're ever fighting a krogan and they enter a blood rage, it's best to just put them down quick, or run away."_

 _"_ _And this applies to me how?"_

 _"_ _You fight every battle like a krogan with blood rage. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but you don't have an extra set of organs," he pointed out._

 _"_ _If it works, it works," I shrugged._

 _"_ _What about when it doesn't work? There's an easy way to keep a krogan from entering a blood rage."_

 _"_ _And I suppose this is the part where you're going to tell me?" I snarked off._

 _"_ _Cut off a limb. Something they see a lot. They'll start to panic, even though they'll probably be able to survive and get a prosthetic later or something. Just the thought of losing something you've had with you throughout your life, it messes with someone's mind."_

 _"_ _I can see your point. How does this apply to me, again?"_

 _"_ _I was just wondering what would happen if a varren bit of part of your arm or something," he said smirking, "You do know you're made mostly of water, right?"_

 _"_ _Shut up, Joxx."_

 **-The Rayya at the Migrant Fleet-**

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema, I see your mission to bring Veetor back was a success," a member of the admiralty board acknowledged her.

"Yes, Admiral Raan. There were some complications, though," Tali admitted.

"Yes, I would like to know why half the marines I sent with you are dead and you brought a stranger with you," another Admiral cut in.

"This is Captain Howard vas Trepidation," Tali introduced me, "and he is the reason so many of the marines came back. He is also here to testify on my behalf."

"What exactly happened down there?" Raan asked.

"We were investigating the colony when we ran into several Cerberus agents. They were also investigating the colony, and we parted ways to search on our own. Howard was sent by Humanity's System Alliance to investigate and met up with us. As we were talking, Prazza ordered the squad to run ahead and get to Veetor before the Cerberus agents could, against my orders. I'll let Howard take over from this point, as he got a firsthand view."

"Tali and I arrived in what looked like a cargo area," I began my recounting. "The quarians were under fire from a heavy Alliance issued mech that had been reprogrammed to attack on sight. The mech was tearing the squad apart, so I told Tali to get the wounded to cover while I distracted it. I then managed to draw its attention from the quarians using my biotics and later destroyed it with the help of the Cerberus agents. With all due respect, I'm not sure how your military works, but this is insubordination at the least, and treason at the worst in the Alliance."

"We operate on a similar military system," the male admiral informed me. "I am Admiral Han'Gerrel of the Heavy feet and I would like to thank you for your actions. We will persecute them to the fullest extent of our law," he strained out.

"If I may, the Migrant Fleet is very large, and you need all the protection you can get. Most of these soldiers are injured and will become sick from their suit breaches, from what I've been told. Perhaps a simple reassurance of chain of command will work," I suggested gaining a nod from Han.

"We will discuss this later. What form of compensation would you like for the service you have provided?" another Admiral asked.

"I didn't do this with any form of payment in mind. I was just doing my duty, sir."

"I'm Admiral Zaal'Koris, and we make good on our debts," he tried to persuade me.

"Alright then. I would like a more experience team assigned to Tali for protection," I answered, earning a sideway glance from her.

"I will personally pick them out," Admiral Han assured me. "But that does not compensate you."

"All I wish for myself is the friendship of the quarian people."

"That is something you will have then. You are always welcome to visit, Keelah se'lai," Admiral Raan told me. The sentiment was then repeated by the rest of the admiralty board.

"Keelah se'lai," I repeated the gesture. The crowd then began to clear out, leaving me Tali and a couple of the Admirals.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Tali said turning to me.

"Yes, I did. I can list on two hands how many friends I have, and you're on that list. Think of it as insurance for our friendship," I replied lightly bumping into her side as Admiral Han approached us.

"I just wanted to thank you again Captain, for not only saving those soldiers, but also keeping them from what was most likely going to be exile," he said as he extended his hand. I gripped it firmly and replied,

"It really is no problem. I'm just happy that they made it out alive."

"If you're ever exploring the heavy fleet, feel free to look me up," he said taking this leave.

"Auntie Raan," Tali greeted the other Admiral with a hug. "Where is Dad? Shouldn't he be here?"

"There was a problem with his ship and he was having to work on repairs. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" she replied.

"Oh, Howard this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She leads our Patrol Fleet and is an old family friend," she introduced the older quarian.

"A pleasure," I said nodding my head.

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine," Raan replied turning to look at Tali, who was edging her way away from us. "You wouldn't believe how many times Tali has told me about the fearless human who helped save the galaxy. She didn't mention how cute you were though."

"Auntie," Tali whined.

"In my defense, I was a lot less social back then. I only talked to Tali around a half a dozen times because I was going through some things. Nice to know I'm cute to quarians though," I said sending a wink in Tali's direction, causing her to stutter and walk away mumbling under her breath.

"Keelah," Raan laughed, "I haven't seen her that flustered since we told her she was being promoted to an agent. Good one Captain."

"Uh, I've got to be honest. I'm not a captain, only a commander," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Our ranking system works a little bit different from your own. I assume you have your own ship?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"In our culture, running your own ship and crew gives you the rank of Captain," she explained.

"Yeah, I haven't saw it in half a year and I miss my crew. Oh, that reminds me. Is it okay if my ship docks with the Rayya? Just until I leave, of course."

"That is fine. You are always welcome in the fleet. Your crew will have to stay aboard, though."

"That's no problem," I said sending a message to the Trepidation on where to dock. "I suppose I should go stop Tali from sulking in the corner too long," I said with a chuckle. "It would be rude to just leave without saying goodbye."

"That is probably for the best, fly straight Captain."

"Same to you, Admiral. Keelah se'lai," I said walking to where Tali was standing.

"She's exaggerating, Howard. Whatever she said was a lie," Tali said as I approached.

"Wait, so I'm not attractive?" I said with a sad expression.

"No, I mean- You are- Ugh," Tali groaned as she saw me smile.

"I'm about to be leaving Tali," I informed her.

"So soon?" she asked dejectedly. "This is the first time we've saw each other in two years."

"I know, but I've got to get back to my crew and make sure they haven't ruined my reputation," I joked before pulling her into a hug. "It really was good to see you," I admitted.

"It was. Make sure you look me up if your ever around the fleet, okay?"

"I sure will," I said stepping away and putting on my helmet. I gave a wave and made my way back towards the airlocks, where I soon found my ship. It wasn't hard to notice a turian frigate amongst the other ships. Looks like they got a new paint job, wonder how they paid for that.

I put my personal code into the decontamination chamber and stepped onto the bridge only to be met with the entire crew standing there. Looks like a formal greeting party it is. I unsnapped my helmet and pulled it off, smiling at the crew.

"You act like I was dead," I joked.

"Mon amour, you came back to me," Blair shouted as she broke formation to pull me into a hug, much to Mira's amusement.

"Hello, Blair, fraternization isn't allowed on ships, remember?" I said snapping her out of her stupor.

"Of course, sir." She said snapping off a salute and heading back into the line.

"Hmm, real skin. Pupils dilated when you boarded, possibly neuro-chemical reaction to happiness. Slight signs of cybernetics underneath skin, seems to be integrating nicely. New armor, most likely compatible with cybernetics. Hello, Howard. Good to see you," Filben shot off like a firecracker.

"It's good to see you too everyone, back to your stations. Set a course for Omega, we leave immediately." The crew began to scatter until only a handful remained. All of which were familiar faces. "Nihlus?" I asked incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to keep your crew sharp while you were gone. Besides, I owed you one for saving me from Omega," he shrugged.

"You owe me more than one, Nihlus. I do appreciate it though," I said turning to Mira.

"How was it having your own ship to command?" I asked.

"Pretty relaxing, honestly. I don't know why you got so worked up about everything. Even managed to get some sleep lately," she said with a smile.

"Great, I've got a few things to look into then you'll be taking over the crew indefinitely," I informed her.

"What? What's going on that's important enough for you to just give your ship away?" she asked worriedly.

"Entire human colonies are disappearing. Normally I wouldn't care too much about it, but an old friend that I though was dead recently took interest," I informed her. "I'm going to Omega to check in on another associate of mine. I'm going to get some information then I'll be joining her for her mission. I'm not sure what's going on exactly, but it's dangerous. Dangerous enough that I'm making sure the crew is in good hands. Your hands, Mira."

"Affirmative sir," she said snapping off a salute. "We've got a few hours until we get to Omega. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Collect my weapons. You remember that request I put in before I left?"

"Yes, and I'm still not happy about it. Do you know how hard it is to get the schematics for a huntress' sword? I literally had to use half my favors in asari space to get it," she whined.

"But you got it?"

"Yes, I got it. The special order of weapons came in also. I've used some myself, and I'm really impressed. They sent something for you though, as a thank you for your continued patronage," she informed me. "Apparently some guy in a lab got the designs for a Prothean Rifle and decided to try it out. He finished the first model and realized the potential he had in monopolizing the industry in assault rifles. This would hurt the sales for Armax Arsenal, so they sent a team to retrieve the weapon and schematics. Apparently, the scientist refused to go without a fight and destroyed the data and half of the retrieval team. They managed to recover the weapon though and decided not to mass produce it. Their calling it the Particle Rifle. I'll have it ready by the time you leave, but you seriously owe me big time for this."

"Name a price," I told her.

"A good night of sleep," she said smiling.

"I think I can do that," I said making my way towards the Captain's quarter.

 **-Nightmare-**

 _Gunshots peppered the team as we walked through the door to some kind of facility. Shepard fell immediately from the assault, her shields never standing a chance. Tali and Liara fell next. I stood out of cover, my biotics flashing, only to realize that no one was there. I felt something pulling on my pants leg and saw Shepard, bloody and pale, looking up at me._

 _"_ _Why did you do it?" she asked as she died at my feet. My perspective suddenly changed, and I was watching myself tear through my friends like butter. They didn't die because they were beaten, they were killed because I attacked them without warning. They didn't even have their shields on._

 _"_ _You know you liked it," came a voice from behind me. I turned only to see what looked like a reflection of myself. I leaned in close and it suddenly smiled, jerking me to the ground. "I don't see why you fight it so much. It would be so much easier if you gave in."_

 _"_ _Gave in to what," I asked._

 _"_ _To your desire. Face it, you're a killer. You're not meant to be saving people." It said with that smile._

 _"_ _Your wrong," I said lifting my pistol, "I'm what I choose to be," I said firing a shot into my 'mirror's' forehead. I blinked and suddenly Mira was there, slumping over. Dead._

 _"_ _See? You can't fight it. It's only a matter of time before you lose yourself to the darkness," it said as it reappeared in front of me. "Let me show you!" It screamed, stabbing me in the eyes._

 **-Nightmare End-**

I sat up quickly, a cold sweat covering me. Mira was sitting at the end of the bed, watching me carefully.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We docked at Omega about an hour ago," she informed me. "I didn't think waking you while you were having a nightmare was a good idea. You did almost kill me last time," she half joked.

"That's fine. You uploaded the schematics?" I asked.

"Already in your omnitool. Here's the rifle too," she said tossing it in my direction.

"It's a bit small to belong to the greatest civilization of their time, huh?" I joked, folding it and sticking it to the magnetic holster on my thigh were the pistol had sat previously.

"You know what they say," she said as she stood and stretched, her shirt riding up, "Deadly things come in small packages."

"I'll believe it when I see it," I said picking up my helmet from beside the bed. "Take care of the crew for me, will you?"

"Understood. If you need us, just call. I'll at least send Nihlus," she joked.

"Gotcha. Feel free to leave this place when I leave. It's not safe for pretty little things like you."

"I'll make sure Blair gets that message too," she said as she pushed me out of the airlock and into Omega. The blast door closed quickly, and I made my way towards Afterlife. I needed to see an asari about some information. I climbed the steps, ignoring the guards protest, and sat down on the coach right next to the queen of Omega.

Aria's guards drew their weapons at me, and I slung my arm around her shoulders, earning what I assume is an angry glare.

"Now do you really think you can shoot me accurately enough with those things not to hit her?" I asked them. "Because if so, I want to see that happen."

My body was enveloped in the blue glow of biotics and I was levitated towards the other end of the couch. "Still as annoying as ever I see," Aria said as she waved her guards off.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" I asked, putting my hand over my heart.

"I have no friends."

"Ouch. What's the word around Omega?"

"If you want gossip, go to the bartenders. I'm sure they'll be more than willing to amuse you."

"Ah, but there's the catch. I'm not looking for just any gossip, I'm looking for gossip that could come to the attention of Omega's queen," I poked.

"Hmph. A dead spectre showed up to get a salarian out of quarantine. Said she needed him for a mission," she told me.

"Anything else she was interested in?" I asked.

"She asked about a vigilante that's been causing trouble for the big three mercenary groups. He's gathered their attention enough that their working together to take him down. He's a turian that goes by Archangel."

"Any idea where I can find him?"

"They're openly recruiting bodies to throw at him. Go talk to the recruiter downstairs if you want to know more," she said motioning for me to leave.

"What, no payment for information?"

"The merc groups are causing a bit of trouble for me lately. I figured you'll pay me back soon enough."

"Right you are, Aria. Right you are."

 **-Timeskip-**

"You've really got yourself into deep shit on this one, Garrus," I said as he popped another shot off at the approaching mercenaries. "And Archangel? That has to be one of the lamest names I've ever heard for a turian."

"It's better than calling yourself one," he snapped back. He reloaded his rifle and popped the head of an incoming vorcha. "Looks like they calmed down for the moment. You could help, you know," he said nodding his head towards the extra sniper.

"You've got it taken care of at the moment," I said dismissively. "Besides, I took care of that gunship on my way in. I believe I've earned some relaxation time."

"You only managed to do that much damage because I dropped its shields."

"Actually, I would've finished it off if it wasn't for you scaring the pilot away with that missed shot on the cockpit."

"Heads up," he called looking down his scope again. "Looks like their preparing for a major strike. There's a crowd of freelance mercs at the barricade."

"Any sign of Shepard?" I asked.

"I think it's safe to assume she's the one with the krogan and the women wearing a Cerberus logo."

"Ugh, she just had to bring Miranda along," I groaned. Garrus took a shot and killed one of the approaching mercs when an explosion sounded below. "There in the atrium. I'll go handle them," I said hopping out of the broken window pane. I landed between two mercs who looked at me stunned.

I grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together before turning to the group of mercenaries.

"Boo!" I said, and they opened fire. Laughing I slid behind cover and took out my rifle. I popped out of cover and fired at the first, cutting through the table he was hiding behind. Poor guy didn't even have a shield. I turned to aim at the second one when he was suddenly covered in an explosion of sparks. I turned to see Shepard aiming at me before lowering her gun in recognition.

"Please tell me you're not Archangel," she said with a smile.

"Nope, definitely not. Garrus might be upstairs with a few new scars though."

"Ha, I should've known. He did say he was going to do something to make a difference when I convinced him not to go back to c-sec. Did Tali make it back alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I even managed to convince the admiralty board to get her more experienced marines."

"That's a good thing. I'm actually putting together a team to- "she began before I interrupted her.

"Stop the collectors and save humanity or whatever. Do you ever take a vacation?" I asked wittily.

"Omega isn't a vacation?" she asked innocently.

"Ha, I guess it is. Head on up, you can bully Garrus for shooting at you," I said before turning to her other two squad mates. "Miranda," I acknowledged, "Still stuck up the Illusive Man's ass?"

"Howard," she gave her cold greeting, "still losing fist fights?"

"Ouch, that one hurt," I said looking at the krogan. He had to be one of the biggest I'd ever saw, except for Wrex of course. "What's up big guy, what brings you to this part of the galaxy?"

"I have no time for another squishy human," he said as he pushed past me. I looked over to Miranda and she smirked but followed him up the stairs. I followed too, watching Miranda as she walked. She may be a Cerberus bitch, but damn she was hot. We made out way into what I dubbed, 'Garrus' hidey hole,' and I decided to take a look at the extra sniper Garrus had lying around. It wasn't anything special, just a M-92 Mantis. I looked down where Shepard was looking and saw a recon mech. I slowed my breathing and pulled the trigger, blowing it's head off right before another shot hit it in the chest.

"Your getting slow, Shepard," I said cockily, putting another thermal clip in the sniper.

"We'll see who's the slow one," she challenged, hopping over the banister and heading towards the incoming crowd.

"Oh, you're so on. Miranda, cover us," I said tossing her the sniper. "You coming, big guy?"

The krogan just ignored me and gave a battle cry before running down the stairs to join Shepard. I shook my head and wrapped myself in biotics, picking out the merc Shepard was shooting at. I saw his shields drop and charged, probably breaking a couple of bones if the crunching noise is anything to go by. I was stumbled as an asari launched a warp, eating away at my barrier. I pulled out the particle rifle and opened fire, slicing right through a mech and into her shields. After about three seconds of continued fire, the beam on my gun tripled in size and ripped through multiple mercenaries before overheating. I stuck the gun away from me as it vented the steam it had built up and a salarian in front of me had his head blown off. The wave of enemies then started to fall back, and I took a look up towards where our snipers were. I gave Garrus a curious glance and he just shook his head and nodded towards Miranda, who was loading another thermal clip into the sniper.

"Hey, Shepard," I yelled, "I got fifteen. What about you?"

"Twelve," she mumbled.

"Ha, I got at least a dozen," the krogan said lifting his shotgun victoriously, causing me to facepalm.

"Hey big guy, 15 is more than a dozen," I informed him as he gave an angry roar. Seemingly mad that he was beaten by a human. Shepard gave him a pat on the back and made her way back up to Garrus, the two of us following closely behind.

"Welp, that's one merc group taken care of," I said happily as I sat on the couch.

"Do you think we could make a run for it?" Shepard asked before there was an explosion from below.

"They're coming in through the basement. They had to use their head eventually."

"We'll take care of it," Shepard said before telling the krogan to keep Garrus alive. There was another explosion and I realized that meant I had to go down there.

"Son of a bi- "


	14. Chapter 14

"-tch, Howard. Keep them off me," Shephard screamed as she kicked back a varren, trying to seal the last blast door.

"A little busy here," I yelled back as ducked away from the angry charge of a krogan. I threw my arm out, cloaked in red, and the varren launched through the blast door into a rushing vorcha. The doors slid to and I was launched into some of the cargo, the krogan finally landing a hit.

"You're mine now!" he roared as he stood over me, just to be launched aside by a throw from Miranda and dispatched with a grenade from Shephard.

"I don't get paid enough for this," I groaned as my head thumped against the floor, my body aching.

"We have a problem, Gorm's cutting through the door. Get up here quick," Garrus cut in over the comms causing me to spring into action, sprinting past Shephard and heading towards the staircase that lead to the atrium. I spotted a few vorcha guarding a staircase as some krogan climbed the stairwell that led to where Garrus was. There were sounds of a battle from up top and the krogan Shepard was with came falling over the banner with a member of the blood pack.

"I'm headed up top," I told Shepard as they made their way through the door. I then ran over and charged my body with biotics as I used the enemy krogan as a springboard and launched myself up to where Garrus was, landing in between him and a krogan as big as Wrex. "Hey there beautiful," I said as he swung a large hammer from his back towards me, forcing me to roll to the side and retaliate with a biotic punch that stumbled him sideways. Garrus shot at him, only for the shot to be caught in the thick armor he wore. I rushed forward, going for another attack, when he dropped his hammer and caught my fist in his own, smiling dangerously.

"I've got you now pest," he wickedly said, squeezing his fist tighter around mine, bones crunching.

"Not quite," I replied, pushing my barrier out my gauntlet and flinging us both back, bits of his hand scattering around. He clutched the missing appendage and made to stand, when a salvo of gunfire peppered him from the side. Shephard's team finally joining the fight and dispatching the krogan.

"Are you both all right?" Shephard asked ordering her team to stand down.

"I'm fine Shephard, bastard barely touched me," Garrus informed her.

"That fucking hurt, you know?" I said cradling my hand.

"This one smells of blood and sand and wet varren. Who are you?" the krogan leaned in, taking a sniff and growling.

"Later, Grunt," she said pushing him back, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Now's probably the best time to leave though," I said leaning against the counter.

"He's right. Malik's got the toughest group, but it's nothing we haven't handled before," Garrus said as the gunship flew to the side and hit Garrus hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm tired of this fucking GUNSHIP!" I screamed picking up Gorm's discarded hammer and throwing it through the cockpit, biotics licking my arms. The mentioned gunship lurched violently forward, crashing into the building before falling into the depths of Omega with an explosion. A quick intake of breath was all it took for Shephard to call for evac and we were on a shuttle to her ship, Miranda and Shephard doing what they can to stabilize Garrus. We walked onto the ship and Grunt rushed him towards the elevator to go to the med bay.

"Look what the cat drug in," said the familiar voice of Joker as I unlatched my helmet with my good hand.

"I'll be sure to tell Shephard you called her a cat, Joker," I sent an amused look in his direction as I opened up omni tool, sending a message to Mira to rendezvous with us so I can get some things. "I'm sending you an updated IFF for my ship also, I'd prefer it if you didn't try to blow it up."

"Please, as if I'd waste any rockets on whatever pile of scrap you've been flying around in," he began as I pointed out the window to where it exited FTL. "Never mind. I'll happily shoot at the turian frigate," he jokes as he began hailing the ship to attach to the airlock. "I'm going to see the commander, don't let anyone on this ship, they'll probably try to take it apart," I said moving into the elevator and noticing each floor was labeled on the interface. That's handy. I pressed the button to the 3rd floor where the med bay is.

I approached the glass and saw Garrus in some machine that seemed to be putting his face back together, and a familiar face overlooking him. I knocked on the glass harshly, causing her to look up at me. "Hi, Karen," I said cheerfully as she gave me an amused expression and motioned for me to join her. I entered the room and immediately I was pushed onto a vacant table.

"What is it this time? Brain damage? Fist fighting krogan again?" she said amused as she pulled my hand that was still cradled to my chest towards her and pushed the release on my armor.

"Guilty," I said as she slid the glove off and my hand had small chips of bone sticking out of the knuckles.

"Oh dear. A compound fracture. You sure don't like to make my job easy, do you?" she said amusingly, putting on gloves and grabbing a localized sedative.

"Listen," I said stopping her from working, "I just want to apologize for how I acted before," I said awkwardly.

"Everyone has their bad days, yours just seems to last much longer, all is forgiven," she said waving me off as she pushed the bones back under the skin and placed my hand in a scanner to make sure it set right.

"So, the commander recruited you for a dangerous mission? Sounds familiar," I joked.

"It appears so. Although it seems you've lost more crew members to Shephard then you'd like," she joked as she nodded towards the glass where Nihlus was talking with the commander.

"Mom, she takes all my good toys," I complained as she slapped me on the arm and pushed me towards the exit. I walked out and made my way to where the pair were standing. "If you were looking for a new job, you could have just told me," I pouted at the turian.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. What would Wrex say if he saw you looking at the turian like a lost puppy," the commander said in a sad voice.

"Alas, our biotic of battle is no longer the warrior he once was," Nihlus sighed deeply, patting me on the head.

"Ha, ha, very funny you two," I replied pushing Nihlus away from me. "Just how many of you are on here?"

"Just me at the moment, although Blaire was clawing at the airlock, last time I saw her," Nihlus said amused.

"How I managed to inspire such loyalty out of her, I'll never know," I sighed, "So what's the plan, Shephard? Blow up the bad guys and be home for lunch?"

"Actually, that's what we were discussing before you got here. I've just been informed of where the next colony should be hit, but I haven't finished gathering my team yet," she said, looking older with the change of conversation.

"What, want me to go play hero?" I questioned, flexing my hand.

"No, quite the opposite actually," she confessed passing me a data pad, "I'm recruiting a biotic that goes by the name of Jack. Ever heard the name?"

"Not really, what did he do to get in Purgatory of all places?" I questioned.

"SHE killed a lot of people. Her psyche reports her as mentally unstable at best and a psychotic murderer at worst. So powerful biotic? Check. Batshit crazy? Check. Sound familiar?" she joked.

"Ok, so I go pick her up then meet up with you later. What's the catch?" I mused.

"The catch is convincing her to work on a Cerberus op. I don't have all the files, but apparently her biotics are a result of some sort of Cerberus experimentation. She'll be… difficult to handle at the least. Also, you'll have to take Miranda along with you, as a Cerberus operative she can oversee the exchange."

"There's the catch. Firstly, what do I do if she won't come willingly? Plus, will Miranda even listen to my orders? I'll launch her out the airlock if she harasses me on my own ship," I joked.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary to gain her trust, I need people that I can trust that isn't Cerberus," she told me.

"Fine, but you owe me," I said motioning for Nihlus to get the ship ready. "Let's go get 'Operative Lawson.'"

We made our way across the corridor, only to enter a room much nicer than anything on the old Normandy. "Miranda, you're being temporarily reassigned to our resident krogan wrestler's command."

"Shephard, the Illusive Man wouldn't approve of this. I'm supposed to be sending hi- "she began but was interrupted.

"I don't give a damn what your Illusive Man does and does not approve of. We're going to go get Jack and get back here so you can send all of the complaints you want to him," I shot out.

"The Illusive Man actually suggested this anyway. Apparently, his crew is capable enough," she shot me a strange look.

"Problem solved, we leave in 5," I said walking towards the airlock and entering my ship.

"Heard we have a new mission. Cerberus involved. Strange," Filben shot out as I entered the ship.

"Hey buddy, send the word out before our new guest that rumors should probably be cut to a minimum," I said walking past him and putting my code in for the Captain's quarters, only for it to be denied.

"Who is it?" came Mira's singsong voice.

"You changed my password?" I complained banging against the door.

"I'll have you know that 1234 is a horrible password," she said as the door slid open.

"And the new password would be?" I prompted as I began to strip my armor off.

"Mira, of course." She said with a wink.

"Of course, it is," I replied with a grin pulling off my chest piece. "Enjoying the view?"

"It's better than trying to spy on Nihlus, that's for sure," she said laying the discarded armor on the table as I pulled on some jeans.

"Please tell me you're joking," I said with a shiver.

"Of course, I am," she laughed, passing me a shirt as I felt the engines come to life and we detached from the Normandy.

"I'm guessing our guests are here. Formal boarding, or armed standoff," I said grabbing my jacket and walking through the door.

"Formal, we have some class, after all," Mira replied cheekily.

"I'll take that bet," I said as we walked upon what looks like a heated conversation between Nihlus and… Grunt?"

"Uh, what are you doing here big guy? Thought we were just picking up the princess," I said motioning towards Miranda who was rubbing her temples while glaring at me.

"I came to challenge you to a rite of battle," he said banging his chest and giving a roar, causing Nihlus to draw his shotgun.

"Stand down," I said sighing, "Filben, how long until we reach Purgatory?"

"Hmm, solar winds favorable. Light traffic around relay. 15 minutes," he shot off.

"Come then, I accept your challenge and reserve my right as the challenged to set the rules," I said walking towards the elevator where the crowd follow me, Miranda included surprisingly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nihlus asked as I hit the button to go to the cargo bay.

"We have a sparring ring for a reason, Nihlus. Doesn't your military do something like this when their nervous?" I asked.

"Of a sort, but it's not against fully grown krogan," he replied.

"Good, that means it's interesting. My terms are such," I began as the elevator opened and I tossed my jacket to Mira, "No weapons and it goes until first blood."

"That is hardly a challenge," Grunt roared back.

"Those are my terms, take it or leave it," I replied stepping into the arena.

"I accept," He said dropping his small arsenal of weapons outside the arena and stepping in. He made his way towards me, charging furiously as I ducked out of the way, giving a biotically powered kick to the back of his knee, causing it to buckle. I then gave a swift punch to the back of his neck and began backing up as he coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Well fought, Grunt, but you lack experience," I chuckled as my jacket was thrown to me and I slipped it on.

"Unfair, again," he grunted, standing.

"No can do, big guy, would hate to tear up my ship teaching you some lessons," I smiled as Miranda looked at me with shock, "What's wrong with you? Cats got your tongue," I said bopping her on the nose as I walked back towards the elevator.

"I- there is no such thing," she said flustered as she glared at me, but joined me none of the less.

"Sure, whatever you say, princess," I joked as we approached the prison. "Hail them on comms, Filben."

"Purgatory, this is the CSV Trepidation, asking permission to dock." He said over the open channel.

"Trepidation, this is an unscheduled arrival, please state your reasoning," came the reply.

"We're here to pickup Subject Zero for the Illusive Man, confirmation number 3-2-5-5-4-6-2," Miranda cut in.

"Affirmative. Proceed to external docking bay 3."

"Here we go," I said, checking my thermal clips.

 _ **This is Cloaked Protagonist, back again. It's been a while and after some consideration, I'm finishing my stories, along with rewriting Identity. This will be my first and foremost important story, as it is the closest one to being complete as it is. Without further ado, I am no longer on hiatus.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Is this how most negotiations in Cerberus end?" I shouted at Miranda as we took cover from the salvo of assault rifle fire.

"Not normally, no," she yelled back as her fingertips flickered from the use of her biotics.

"Can we focus here," Nihlus stated more than asked.

"Why should we, Mira seems to be enjoying herself," I motioned to the asari who was dancing her way through the mercenaries, humming a tune as she tossed them aside with her biotics.

"I still think we should have brought Grunt," Miranda said as she stood from cover, the immediate threat gone and Mira skipping towards us.

"I'd rather not have a krogan with anger issues negotiate, thank you very much," came Mira's reply.

"Unless it's a Cerberus negotiation," Nihlus muttered before making his way to a door that held a long engineer with a pistol. "Let's see, you're gonna kill two spectres, an asari commando, and a Cerberus agent with a pistol and no armor? I'd start running friend," he pointed out, his mandibles flaring as the engineer ran past us.

"I guess this is it," I said walking to the console.

"Careful, that console will open all the cells in the prison," Miranda warned.

"It doesn't matter, I told Shephard I'll get her a spare biotic, and I plan on doing that," I said as I hit the manual release, causing a pod to be released out of cryo. As the process began, several heavy mechs moved into position around the pod, causing us to spring into action.

"The doors sealed until the process is complete," Nihlus informed me, stepping away from the door.

"Mira," I began barking out orders, "You and Miranda hit the center of the glass with the most powerful warp you can manage, then get back," I said covering myself in my red barrier. The glass was hit by the combined power of biotics before I sent myself launching into it, shattering the glass and leaving me in between two Fenris mechs and Subject Zero herself. "This should be fun."

I launched myself at the closest mech, unleashing a shockwave that stumbled the other mech and began grabbing hold of whatever wiring I could. That was until a large amount of biotic energy wrapped around the both of us and slung us into another one of the mechs.

"I will destroy you!" Jack screamed as she began ripping them apart with her biotics. She finished off the mechs before taking a look at me and sending a biotically charged punch in my direction, which I met with my own. I quickly realized my mistake as the bones in my forearm cracked under the pressure, although she winced in pain and quickly retreated also.

"Easy, I'm here to get you out," I said putting more energy in my waning barrier, "There's someone who wants to meet you," I tried explaining before the rest of my team made it down from the control center.

"LIES!" she screamed as she threw another shockwave, flinging Nihlus back as he was the only non-biotic of the group to fight against the force. The others didn't hold up very well either, Mira sliding backwards and Miranda falling to a knee trying to keep her barrier from failing.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," I said taking off my jacket and my only layer of shielding. "The way I see it, I've got the only ship off this station and I plan on taking you with me, one way or another."

"I'll never go with Cerberus," she said motioning towards where Miranda was, large logo blaring against her suit. I knew I should have spaced her.

"Good for you, I'm not Cerberus. I just work with someone who has a complicated relationship with them," I said, noticing her biotics flashing, "but you're not interested in talking anymore, are you?" I finished as she rushed me, fists glowing brightly again.

I ducked out of the way of the first blow and attempted to sweep her legs, which she easily avoided. She threw her arms down in a crushing motion, that I knocked aside with a biotic blast, not wanting to block another one of her attacks directly. "I can do this all day," I taunted, thinking she would fight more savagely and make more mistakes. Unfortunately, it's never that easy. Her barrier exploded outwards, collapsing my own as I was blasted back, a throw catching her from the side and flinging her into the wall. Looks like backup is here. "Don't be stupid, I have no reason to lie to you. Besides, do you know how much damage you could do inside my ship," I tried to reason again as she stood.

"Enough to space you all," she shot back, angrily.

"Exactly. The only problem with that is you'll be on the ship too. Why would I make an offer that would get us both killed?"

"If you're lying to me, I'll-," she began before I cut her off.

"Great then you'll come. I suggest we leave the way we came in, unless you want unnecessary trouble?" I questioned, "On second thought, don't answer that. Just follow," I said as we made our way through the dead mercenaries that we had killed on our way back to the ship. We approached the airlock, and much to my surprise, their stood Grunt holding Warden Kuril, our gracious host.

"Caught this one trying to set up an ambush," Grunt barked out.

"Well, well, well," Jack started before I unholstered my pistol and proceeded to paint the krogan's armor with the turian mercenary's blood, never breaking stride.

"No time to be petty. I'm not sure how Shepard runs her crew nowadays, but I'd prefer if we don't play with our food," I said entering the airlock.

"We could have gotten some information from him," Miranda pointed out as the decontamination process began.

"Information that is worthless to us at this point in time. As far as I'm concerned, mission accomplished," I said as Mira walked up returning my previously discarded jacket, which I accepted with a nod. "Filben, get us back to Omega, that's where we're supposed to pick up some mercenary for Shep's team and rendezvous from whatever she's dealing with on her side of the galaxy."

"We really need to discuss wh-" Miranda started as I raised my hand, stopping her.

"I thought we already went over this. You are under my command right now, so you listen to me," I said sternly, "I will not be questioned on my own ship by some Cerberus operative, no matter how attractive they may be." With that I entered the elevator and hit the button to engineering to check in with the team down there. After a minute of the most boring silence ever, I was greeted with a shriek of excitement from my biggest fan.

"I knew you would come back to me," Blair practically yelled as she ran from over by her console to wrap me in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Blair," I said letting her have her moment before stepping away lightly. "How's things going down here with the others?"

"Magnifique, the ships running as fine as ever, maybe even better," she said rocking back and forth on her feet, "I'd almost say she was combat ready if we actually had to do it."

"Well, that's great, good job," I praised, beginning to back away.

"Wait, there is something I could use," she said shooting me a coy look.

"What is it, you know I'll get whatever you need down here."

"Oh, it's not exactly for down here," she began, "I was wondering if you could get some flowers to help with the decorations."

"Blair, you do know you can go to the store when shore leave comes around, right?" I sighed.

"Yes, but if I leave who's going to make sure the clothes get washed, and the systems remain calibrated, and Filben doesn't wreck the ship, and Nihlus doesn't bre- "she began to rattle off before I placed my hand over her mouth.

"You're not the crew's mother, let someone else deal with all that. Go treat yourself to some flowers," I told her before hitting the elevator button where she had followed me, the doors closing between us.

"Approaching the relay to Omega now," came Filben's voice from over the intercom, "New record. Only 40 standard minutes this time."

"Don't wreck the ship," I yelled as I rejoined everyone else at the airlocks. "Okay, Jack, any questions so far?"

"Yeah, why didn't Shepard come get me herself if she wanted me so bad," she spat.

"Well, to put it bluntly she's currently trying to save another colony from being abducted and she trusted me enough to pick up the few stragglers in the meantime. In other words, the world doesn't revolve around you, sweetheart," I shot back, my voice even.

"I'll show you sweetheart," she began as she lit up and biotics and had guns from Grunt, Miranda, Nihlus, and surprisingly Filben trained on her.

"Save it, we can play later," I said motioning for them to lower the guns, which they did, albeit Grunt seemed put off at following the gesture. "Miranda, what do we know about this mercenary?"

"Oh, he's quite capable," I shot out at the unknown voice behind me, pinning the women beneath me on the floor, my body charged with biotics. It was a lithe woman wearing red armor with a hood covering her face.

"Kasumi?" Miranda asked confused.

"Wait, you know each other?" I questioned, my biotics fading as I rested on the woman.

"Yes, she's part of Shepard's crew, although I'm wondering why exactly she's here instead of on the Normandy," Miranda shot the girl a sharp look.

"That's a dumb question, I thought it would be more interesting over here, and you sure don't disappoint," the newly dubbed Kasumi said looking up at me. I stood up and held out my hand, which she took quickly, and pulled her to her feet.

"You could have just asked to tag along," I mentioned offhandedly as I walked towards Filben to take the gun away from him. "And I though you weren't allowed these after the Noveria incident."

"Noveria not my fault, wasn't informed Binary Helix rep would be boarding," he said pulling another pistol from under his seat and replacing it in his hand as he smiled. "Approaching Omega now."

He returned to his controls as he initiated docking procedures, while I searched for his hidden weapons, giving up after the fourth firearm. "Miranda," I said turning to her, "I don't suppose you could handle giving Zaeed the rundown?"

"Of course not, but where will you be? Shepard specifically told you to handle this," she said with a hint of disdain.

"I am handling it, by delegating it to you. A good leader delegates and spreads out jobs. You and Nihlus will get Zaeed, Mira and Grunt can go cause some trouble in the markets to try and get discounts, and I'll go have a drink with our host," I said making my way out of the airlock, ignoring the normal greeting party consisting of the batarian I shot and his lackeys.

I made my way through the usual crowd of people and walked towards the dark, rhythmic pulses coming from Afterlife. After harassing the bartender for a few minutes and paying too much for some Noverian Rum, I made my way to Aria's throne, where she overlooks her kingdom. Or at least the part of it she can stand the most. "Excuse me miss, do you know where a bloke can find some good conversation around this piss pot?" I tried to be quickly spun upside down and dropped onto the couch nearest to Aria, a smirk on her face as the glow of her biotics faded from her body. "Okay, I deserved that one."

"What are you looking for this time, more slavers?" she said in her normal monotone voice.

"Nope, just visiting my best buddy on this asteroid while my people do some negotiations. Drink?" I offered taking the top off the rum. She wordlessly summoned the bottle and took a drink before sitting the bottle on a table next to her.

"Bribery will get you everywhere on Omega, except with me. Tell me what you want or leave."

"Fine, fine. You got me; I'm looking to hire some protection for a friend of mine working on a suicide mission. Any suggestions?" I said sweetly, moving to sit next to her on the other couch, causing her guards to raise their weapons in my direction, "They never learn, do they?" I chuckled as the pistols were ripped from their hands by my biotics and were sat on the couch I had just abandoned.

"They have their uses. As for your request," she said with slight amusement in her voice, "I can forward a few files to your people. I'm sure you can pick out the keepers. You do know the price for this information though, correct?"

"Of course, I've got a krogan and an asari commando in the markets right now, shaking down people for better prices right now. Just send somebody by later and say you sent your regards or whatever. Should be fine," I shrugged, not too worried. "If that's it, I'll be going," I said making my way towards the stairs.

"Two more things," Aria said making me pause mid-stride, "There's a quarian down in the marketplace. Good kid, but not cut out for this place. He's looking for a way off world."

"And the second thing?" I asked making a note to ask Mira about it later.

"Stop buying this watered-down shit I sell, it better be the good stuff next time," she said motioning to the bottle I had gifted her.

"No promises," I smirked before returning to the ship.


End file.
